The Wedding Gift
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. On their wedding day, Brittany and Santana received a special gift from their grandmothers. Now five years later their wedding gift has changed. Brittana with Quick, Klaine, St. Berry and Tartie friendship
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift

Cha 1

February 20, 2015

"Is that what I think it is?" Alma asks Brittany's grandmothers ask as they were packing the gift in the display box in the back office

"If you mean a Rennyx then yes it is." Hye Pierce said

"We have been making it since the girls were fourteen." Susan Johansson Whitney mother said

"Brittany has no clue about either of you nor her parents does she?" Alma ask

"Just as Santana doesn't know about all her family," Hye said looking at Alma

"Can I give my blessing?" Alma ask

"Yes, there's still time," Susan said handing the gift to Alma

As Alma said her blessing the air in the office was still then as she finish the aroma of cinnamon, sweet fennel, and anise-filled the room.

"That was beautiful Alma, Susan can you get the girls, and their parents," Hye said

"Yes, we'll be back in five minutes," Susan said before going out the door

"Are you sure they're both ready for this?" Alma ask

"Now no that's why I put a delay on their Rennyx when the time is right they will be ready," Hye assured Alma

"That's good because my Santina will be starting in NYU this summer and Brittany is still at MIT," Alma said

"I know I'm so proud of both of them," Hye said with a smile on her face

"Hey where back," Susan said after a quick knock on the door

"Halmoni, Oma said you have a special wedding gift for us," Brittany said walking up to her grandmother

"Yes we do, and Santana Abuela help us with it. Now Brittany if you and Santana sit down on that sofa, please," Hye said she waited for the girls to take a seat as their parents look on with curiosity

Susan closes and lock the door behind them for privacy then joined Hye and Alma at the desk to pick up the display box.

"Girls this gift was made especially for the both of you handle it with care," Susan said as the place the box in the girls lap

"Oh, Halmoni is this one of your special dolls," Brittany said as she and Santana open display box

"Yes Britt it is but this one is more special because Susan and Alma help me make her," Hye said

"Um, Ma I don't think...

"They are ready son," Hye said interrupting Pierce

"Is that what I think it is?" Maribel whispered to Whitney who was standing beside her

"Yep" Whitney answered knowing there was no turning back once her mother and mother-in-law work together

"Now girls like Hye was saying this baby is special firstly you must treat her as a real child. No leveling her alone for a day, locking her in a closet, in a car or car truck. If you are flying, set her in your lap." Susan said

"Secondly teach her things you would want your child to learn. Talk, read and sing to her you better teach her how to speak to all her family languages." Alma said

"Third do not expose her to bad behavior. That saying is true 'Children are like little sponges they soak everything up.' So if you need alone time put her in another room." Susan said

"Fourth she must sleep in your bed especially on full moon nights she can only miss four full moons a year so make sure she with either of you on full moon nights. The 5th of March is the next full moon make sure in one of your beds." Hye said

"Girls I've made you a full moon calendar for both of you, and you can program it in your phone. Now since you will be living in New York City and Cambridge you are going to have to figure out a shared custody agreement." Susan said

"Now you just need to name her," Alma said

The whole time they were talking Santana couldn't believe what they were saying. Then she remembered they are Brittany's grandmothers, but for her Abuela to go along with them was just a step into crazy town. Then there's the look her parents were giving her told her to take it seriously.

Brittany was just studying the doll she look like the perfect combination of her and Santana. She has Santana full lips, nose, and complexion. Her blue eyes, and cheekbones with honey blonde hair with natural light blonde highlights. "Gia and Winter"

"What?" Santana ask

"Her name is Gia, and her teddy bear is Winter," Brittany said holding the doll in her arm straightening her blue and pink dress

"That's a beautiful name, baby," Whitney said looking at the three of them on the sofa

"San she needs a full name," Maribel said

"Khaleesi, Gia Khaleesi Lopez-Pierce," Santana said

"Really Santina, Khaleesi." Antonio Lopez said

"What? I want her to have a strong name like me and Khaleesi is a bada... strong woman." Santana said stop herself from cursing

"Her nickname will be 'Ducky' and we can take her to the park to see the real ducks San, but she's going to need more clothes," Brittany said

"I have a suitcase full of clothes for her," Susan said

"And I'll make her some more and get her a stroller," Alma said

"Who going to watch her while were on our honeymoon," Brittany said

"I will" their parents, and Alma said at the same time making everyone laugh

XOXOXOXO

February 9, 2020

"Britt where are you going," Santana asks catching her breath after the climax Brittany had just given her

"To get Ducky it's a full moon tonight San," Brittany said going to Ducky room in their 5 bedrooms 4.5 bathrooms duplex penthouse in Brooklyn

The first thing Brittany did when they bought the penthouse that nearly cleaned out their joint bank account had Kurt help decorate Gia bedroom. To go with the antique saplings wooden glider rocker crib, he found in an antique shop for Santana old apartment. They use natural wood color furniture painted one wall sky blue with a garden mural painted on the other three walls.

Over the past five years, their friends have fallen in love with the doll just like them. It was easier for Brittany to get adjusted to having Gia around going out to buy baby supplies for her to go to the park, zoo, and necessities. While if it wasn't for Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Artie to help Santana Gia would have worn the same outfit for days and stayed in Santana small studio apartment.

"Hey, Mama look who up," Brittany said walking in with Gia in her arms

"Maybe she up because someone change her PJ's I wonder who," Santana said holding her arm out for Gia

"She looks so cute in her sailor moon purple cat ones, and you shouldn't be mad you're the one who bought them for her," Brittany said getting into the bed handing over Gia

"So story time for Gia then," Santana said there was no need to argue because Gia did look cute

"Here San read this one," Brittany said handing Santana her tablet

"Okay then The Flying Unicorn

Sara was a unicorn.

She was a very special unicorn, and her tribe considered her one of the greatest creatures in the world, for Sara had wings, and she could fly.

Great big gossamer wings the color of moonlight, could take her soaring into the air above, her white body gleaming in the sun at day, and sparkling in the moon and starlight at night.

She was a happy and good-natured animal and made friends with everyone, even humans. She liked little children, who always stared at her in wonder and delight. One little girl was her special friend. She lived just outside of the forest that Sara lived in. Her name was Minnie, and she loved Sara with all her heart.

One day when they were walking in the forest, Minnie asked Sara, "Dear Sara, would you please, please, take me up with you into the great big sky? I want to see the world from up there. Please, Sara?"

"Of course, I will, my little friend. Would you like to go now?" Sara asked, looking down at Minnie.

"Yes please," Minnie shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

And so, with Minnie on her back, Sara flew off into the air, climbing higher and higher, with the little girl screaming in delight. She held on tightly to Sara and looked down at the ground that seemed so very far away. The houses and trees looked like toys. The river looked like a blue line drawn on one of her drawing pages. Birds flew past her chirping a friendly greeting, and she waved at them in return.

Soon it was time to return to the ground, and when she landed she hugged Sara tightly and said, "Thank you so much, dear friend. That was lovely."

The end" Santana said reading the story for the fifth time this week then put the tablet down on her night stand

"I think she back t P," Brittany said spelling out the word "San It's our favorite story."

"No it's your favorite Britt but since Gia and I love you, so much we don't mind reading it three times a week. Goodnight Britt loves you." Santana said

"Love you to San and goodnight Ducky," Brittany said giving Santana a kiss then wrapping an arm around Gia

"Dulces sueños Buenas Noches mi'ja." (Goodnight daughter sweet dreams.) Santana said wrapping a protective arm around Gia and Brittany

XOXOXOXO

7:00 am February 10, 2020

"Mama, Mommy time get up. Mama, Mommy up."

"San what?" Brittany said opening her right eye as tiny hands push on her right shoulder

"Mommy up." the little girl said

"Uh, what," Brittany said opening both eyes and whipping the sleep out

"Mommy up I's hungry." the little girl said

"How, San gets up," Brittany said pushing Santana "Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce get up now."

"Dame Britt I'm up you didn't have to kick my ass out of bed." Santana rubbing her left side

"Mama said bad words." the little girl said

"That's why I kick you," Brittany said pointing to the real living girl in their bed in Gia PJ's

"Mama I hungry." the little girl said looking at Santana

"What a fuck," Santana said making the little girl laugh

"San stops cussing," Brittany said

"What else I'm I suppose to do there's the small girl in our bed Britt," Santana said

"Um, little girl what's your name?" Brittany ask

"Silly Mommy it's Gia." the little girl said hopping on the bed

"Gia what?" Santana asks knowing this couldn't be their doll

"Gia Khaleesi Lopez-Pierce, Mama," Gia said laughing going to Santana arms "Hungry Mama."

XOXOXOXO

THE FLYING UNICORN 2011 Jessica Gunawardena & Nicola Perera


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift

Cha 2

February 10, 2020

"This has to be a joke Britt, Quinn and Puck are playing a trick on us. Watch when we go downstairs they will be laughing at us." Santana said holding Gia in her arms

"I hope your right San," Brittany said studying Gia as they walk out of their bedroom to go downstairs

"Mama, Auntie Q here?" Gia asks looking at Santana

"Yeah kid were going to see her now, okay Q come on out I know this is a joke," Santana called out as they reach the bottom of the stairs

"I no see Auntie Q Mama," Gia said looking around the room

"Quinn, Puck I know you two did this now come out," Santana said standing Gia up in the foyer as she walks around the first floor. Going forward into the great room, looking right into the dining room and the kitchen before looking out onto the terrace.

Santana walk passes the kitchen into Brittany in-home dance studio before going back through the kitchen, dining and great room to the left side of the condo. She checks the media room, coat closet, laundry room, her office, making a right to the powder room, and guest suite. Brittany could tell there was no sign of anyone being in the condo exempt the three of them she became more worried about the little girl.

"Mommy I hungry," Gia said pulling Brittany into the kitchen as Santana went back upstairs to check the three remaining bedrooms

"What do you want to eat?" Brittany ask

"Lucky Charms Mommy," Gia said holding out her arms for Brittany to pick her up

"Let me set you right here while I make us two bowls of Lucky Charms," Brittany said picking Gia up and placing her on the stool at the kitchen island

" **Charms ooh**

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes,**

 **Clovers and blue moons,**

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows,**

 **and tasty red balloons** " Gia sang as Brittany takes out the utensils, cereal, and milk

"Come on mommy sing with me," Gia said

"Okay Ducky 'Frosted Lucky Charms, they're magically delicious

 **Frosted Lucky Charms**

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes**

 **Clovers and blue moons**

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows**

Lu-cky Charms, they're magically delicious

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes**

(shoes, shoes, shoes)

 **Clovers and blue moons**

(clovers and blue moons)

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows,**

 **and tasty red balloons**

 **They're magically delicious**

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes**

 **Clovers and blue moons**

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows,**

 **and tasty red balloons**

Lucky, Lucky Charms

 **They're magically delicious**

Oooh, Frosted Lucky Charms

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes**

 **Clovers and blue moons**

(clovers and blue moons)

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows**

 **and tasty red balloons**

 **Frosted Lucky Charms**

 **Magic, magic, ooh**

Magically delicious, bop

 **Heart, stars, and horseshoes**

 **Clovers and blue moons**

 **Hourglasses, Rainbows**

 **tasty red balloons** (come on)

 **Lucky Charms**

 **Frosted Lucky Charms**

 **They're magically delicious**."

"Yea Mommy" Gia said holding up her spoon, Brittany taps her spoon to Gia as she sat down beside her, and they began eating

After going from room to room on the first floor and second floor and even bearing the fidget cold February air to check her and Brittany private balcony and both terraces Santana finally gave up. She watches with amusement as Brittany and Gia sang in the kitchen.

"Mama _ you_not-_ hungry," Gia ask with cereal in her month

"No hablar con la boca llena."(No talk with your mouth full.) Santana said shocking herself by how much she sounded like her Mamà

"Lo sentimos Mama, cuando la tía Rae venir hoy es lunes" (Sorry Mama, when Auntie Rae coming today is Monday.) Gia said pointing to the calendar on the refrigerator with X's marking off the days of the week

"Oh shit," Santana said looking at the calendar

"Santana stops cussing," Brittany said as Gia laugh

"Britt, it's now 7:15 Rachel will be here at 10 o'clock to pick up Gia 'doll' Gia. I need to be in the office at 9:30 to go over contracts for new clients. You have to teach two dance classes at the studio for Mike today the first one starts at 9 o'clock. So yea I'm cursing how the hell we are going to expel Gia here looking like our Gia to Berry." Santana said walking around the kitchen

"I don't know San, but we will find a way we could always tell her the truth," Brittany said giving Santana a hug

"What is the truth B our ...

"Mommy I'm wet," Gia said interrupting Santana

"No, you're not Ducky your PJ's are dry," Brittany said looking over Gia clothes

"No mommy diaper wet," Gia said

"Oh, San we don't have any diapers what are we going to do," Brittany said looking at Santana for help

"Umm, how should I know Britt whoever drop her off should've left some pull-ups. Oh yeah I know want we could use," Santana said picking up Gia and going upstairs into Gia room she put Gia on the floor "they should be in the closet."

"What should be in the closet?" Brittany asks watching Gia play with Winter on the floor as Santana rummage through the closet

"Found them," Santana said coming out of the closet with seven pairs of GroVia My Choice Trainer that her Abuela sent last year

"Oh, I forgot about those, come on Gia time to get you clean up and change into come clothes." Brittany said picking Gia up and taking her into her bedroom first grabbing a towel and rag from the linen closet "San pick out an outfit, bath time Ducky."

"Okay, Mommy," Gia said pulling at the zipper Brittany came over and helped her out of the PJ's and wet diaper

"Britt I think we should call around and see which one of our crazy ass friends drop her off before we go bathing someone else kid," Santana said coming into the bathroom

"San come here." Brittany yelled out "San will you just look at Gia."

"What?" Santana ask

"Look at her bottom," Brittany said more sternly than either of them thought she could. Making Santana look at Gia more closely pausing when she saw why Brittany had called her.

"That can't be possible," Santana said looking at the eclipse mark on Gia upper right but cheek

They were the only ones beside their grandmothers that know about the mark the grand's told Santana and Brittany it is Gia birthmark. The eclipse birthmark that was always hidden under her diaper she came with. It is a unique mark of a solar eclipse with a dark mark surrounded by a light mark then her natural sun-kissed skin complexion.

"San she's real, our baby is real," Brittany said with excitement as she hug Santana

"Mommy I'm cold," Gia said shivering with goosebumps

"Oh sorry, Ducky let's get you into the tube," Brittany said turning on the water, closing the stopper before helping Gia inside

"Mama I wear yellow today, Auntie Rae color," Gia said as Brittany bath her

"Oh um yeah yellow okay," Santana said trying to get her thoughts together "Britt I'm going to call into the office tell them I'm working from home today."

"That's good San you should take your shower now in one of the guestrooms, why I finish up with Gia," Brittany said

"I'll put her clothes on our bed," Santana said going back to Gia room and picking out a yellow outfit

After finding the perfect outfit and sitting on her bed, Santana calls into the office. While in the shower, Santana went over the past five years of their lives with Gia. How their friends thought the doll was so cute and would help them with her. Buying her clothes, toys, and babysitting her for them after they left her home alone once. That's when it hit her.

"Abuela, and the grandmothers they know something," Santana said remembering how upset they were when they found out they left Gia home alone for two whole days reminding them of the rule 'Treat her like a real child.' Pulse the fact they gave them Gia. "Brittany when need to call the grandmothers."

"Why San?" Brittany asks she was buttoning up Gia pale yellow, dark chocolate and blue sweater dress over her white t-shirt and yellow tights

"They gave us Gia they should know how this happen," Santana said stepping into their bedroom with the towel wrap around her

"Okay, but after I shower," Brittany said sitting Gia on the bed "Gia be good for Mama while I'm in the shower."

"Okay Mommy," Gia said happily play with Winter on the bed

Gia watch as Brittany goes into the bathroom, and Santana goes to the dresser pulling out clothes. Her stomach starts growling she was still hungry she didn't finish her cereal, but her Mama was here. Putting Winter down on the bed she crawls over to Santana she said, "Mama I hungry."

"Okay, Ducky do you want some more cereal," Santana asks sitting Gia on her lap only dress in underclothes and jeans

"No, I want Mama Milk," Gia said rubbing her head into Santana's chest

"Okay we'll my cashew milk is downstairs," Santana said as Gia rubs her hand over Santana's breast

"No, Mama Milk." Gia said lifting up Santana bra and playing with her nipples

"Gia baby Mama getting dress." Santana said trying to put her bra back on then she felt something strange hopping to her breast they were becoming fuller

"No, I want Mama Milk." Gia said taking the right nipple into her mouth and began to suckle

"Oh my god," Santana said as she felt the milk leave her breast then her brown eyes met Gia blue eyes. Santana began to relax and finding a comfortable position to nurse Gia

"San does you... what happen?" Brittany asks coming into the room seeing Santana breastfeed Gia

"I don't know Britt Gia said she was hungry and wanted Mama Milk. I thought to see was talking about my cashew milk, but she said no Mama Milk. Next thing I know she's rubbing my tits and breastfeeding." Santana said

"Does it hurt San, wonder if I can feed her," Brittany said

"No, it doesn't hurt it was worried at first because I didn't know want was going to happen. Now it feels like I've been doing this for years." Santana said

"You two look so beautiful together," Brittany said kissing Gia forehand

"After you get dress we need to call the grand's," Santana said

"We should use the laptop, my uncle, Stone gave me to Skype them," Brittany said

"That's a good idea Britt I can tell when Abuela was lying by looking at her," Santana said as Gia move to her left side to suckle her left breast

XOXOXOXO

At 1:05 pm in Vlaardingen, Netherlands Hye sit in her office in her toy shop. While at 8:05 am in New York City Santana, Brittany and Gia sit in the family room, in Lima, OH Alma sit in her living room and in Grand Rapids, MI Susan was in her office at her bakery.

"Let me get this straight Abuela you and Hye are witches and Susan is a fairy and Brittany and I come from a long line of magical people. Gia is a Rennyx Doll that only a handful of very gifted magical families knows how to make. Rennyx Doll is made from the essence of the parents, so Gia is biologically both our daughter. It takes usual thirty-two months bonding time with the parents before dolls awaken in their human form the day after a full moon, but you delayed Gia awaking until we were ready for her." Santana said staring into the laptop still having a hard time believing what was being said

"Yes, Santina now how is Gia doing," Alma said

"I find Abuela just hungry a lot," Gia said

"That's to be expected Ducky your body is adjusting to its new form you need food to grow, any other changes," Hye ask

"Santana can breastfeed Gia," Brittany said

"How did that happen?" Susan asks Santana expelled what happen earlier after thinking about Susan said, "It sound like Projection to me."

"That's a very rear power as strong no one in my family or Peter's has had that gift. Alma what about your family." Hye ask

"No one in my family it could be Maribel family," Alma said

"Hold on my Mamá a witch too?" Santana ask

"Yes, Santina we just told you, now we need to bind Gia powers she can manipulate reality as desired," Alma said

"Yes, there is no telling what she will do with it now especially being so young. The few Projectionist I have heard of didn't get there is power until after puberty. Gia how old are you." Hye said

"I three I be four on Wedbirthday," Gia said

"What is Wedbirthday?" Brittany ask

"Your wedding day and Gia birthday is the same day did the two of you have a strange dream four years ago?" Hye ask

"Oh yeah, I dream giving birth San did to we both walk around in pain those first three days after. Remember San you said I was going to have carried all our babies." Brittany said

"Yea that was us giving birth to Gia?" Santana said remembering the pain of pushing out the big baby

"Yes," Alma said laughing at Santana's face

"Binding Gia power what does that mean, and do we have powers?" Brittany ask

"Yes, Brittany you and Santana have powers," Susan said after a long pause

"What is my power San always talking about her Mexican Third Eye," Brittany said

"Santana Maria Lopez you're not Mexican so how the hell could you have a Mexican Third Eye. Your Puerto Rican, Cuban and Dominican I swear sometimes if your father wasn't a Healer you where mass up in the head." Alma said

"Papá a Healer what is Mamá and your powers?" Santana ask

"Your Mamá is Telekinetic she can move objects or people with her mind. I have Power Absorption I can absorb magical powers leaving the owner weaken or powerless." Alma said

"Brittany your father is Psychic Reflection he can reflect emotion and memories back on someone even to the point of death or incapacitation. I have the ability one is Conjuring I can materialize any object at will, the other is Power Extraction I can extract power from magical beings or objects and keep it or place into another object. That how I can create the Rennyx Dolls. Your sister Ashley has your grandpa powers they are Aura Reading they can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing and inanimate objects, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. They also are Psychometry to perceive the residual information of an object and person by using senses. That's why she's spent the last three summers here with us." Hye said

"Brittany, your mother and I are Animal Fairies. We have the ability to speak with any animal in its native tongue, we are extremely sensitive, can "read" an animal's thoughts or emotions. Also, we strive to keep everything and everyone around us harmonious. That why you can talk to Lord and Lady Tubbington. We also have a keen sense of smell and excellent hearing which make us skilled trackers." Susan said

"What happen to our powers?" Santana ask

"We bound your powers when the two of you were three like Gia your powers came early. Brittany, you have Power Mimicry you can copy another person's power, abilities, and magic. Santana, you have Astral Projection you can project your consciousness into an astral form and travel between different dimensions. The two of you had met at the park and your mothers where so happy to have magical friends. Then one day a month before the start of school you had run off deeper into the park and found an old playhouse. We don't know who started it, but somehow you both astral projected yourselves into a demon dimension. A half-blood friend of the family saw you and use his power to send you back to your bodies. Who knows what could have happened to your bodies while they were unprotected in those woods. Your mothers where terrified about what could've happen to both of you and ask for help to bind your powers. So Brittany your mother and I bound your powers. While Santana your mother and Alma bound your power." Hye said

"How are you going to bind Gia powers?" Brittany ask

"You will need your mothers help so we will send them out there to you, also because the act of binding is stronger when done by a parent they will unbind some of your power. There are some witches we know in the area that we trust who can help you learn how to control your powers. In about an hour expect a phone call from Dr. Precious Loveguard for an appointment." Hye said

"Mama I wet again," Gia said

"What do you mean you wet again Gia why didn't you go to the potty?" Susan ask

"Mama said I doll I no need to use no dame potty," Gia said looking at Santana

"Santana I sent you those cute potty trainer to teach Gia how to use the toilet," Alma said becoming angry at Santana for not following their instructions

"I know Abuela I just thought...

"It would be silly to teach a doll how to use the toilet. Now see what happens when you don't listen our four-year-old is still in diapers. How do you expect her to start school in September without being potty trained." Alma said interrupting Santana the other grandmothers nodding their head in agreement

"We can teach her before school starts," Brittany said

"Not if you're not consistent and not with her using her power," Susan said

"We will send your mothers as soon as possible in the meantime I sent an email to Dr. Loveguard about Gia she will have all the documentation you will need for her. Also, she will have a list of magic schools Gia can go to in September until then keep her on the same schedule she's been on." Hye said

"Santana I'm filling a shop chart for you at the Walmart near your condo all you need to do is pick it. I will also email you instruction on potty training, but you need to get a breast pump soon and go to the store for pull-ups." Alma said opening a screen on her laptop

"Also Brittany when your mother and I unbind your powers you will need to stay away from Rachel until you gain control," Hye said

"Why Halmoni?" Brittany asks she and Santana had the same thought "Maybe Rachel a witch too."

"I cannot tell you I was sworn to secrecy Rachel needs to talk to her parents about it. If you have any other concerns you know how to reach us." Hye said

"Brittany your Opa and I along with some of your cousins are going to Rozprávková krajina the fairy dimensions this July. I know everyone there will be happy to see you again and met Santana and Gia. We would love to have you join us." Susan said

"We will love to come to Oma send me the dates," Brittany said thinking it would be great for Gia to meet her cousins and hoping she would have control over her powers

XOXOXOXO

After saying their goodbyes Santana change, Gia soiled trainer. A half an hour before leaving Brittany set on the sofa in the family room with Gia on her lap reading her The Flying Unicorn story when Gia got hungry again. Before she knew what was happing just like Santana her breast became full and Gia started nursery. Brittany had never felt so much love as she did at that moment feeding her daughter.

"Hey, Britt you're going to be late," Santana said coming upstairs when she saw what was happing she walked over to Brittany right ear and whispered "It feels so incredibly right."

"Yes, I don't want to leave San," Brittany said with happy tears in her eyes

"You will only be gone for five hours you'll be back at 2, or 2:30 at the latest. That was Dr. Loveguard on the phone we have a 4:30 pm appointment with her today. She has a private practice in the houses on Staten Island near Greenbelt." Santana said

"If I didn't have to fill-in for Mike today I would stay home with you two," Brittany said as Gia move to her other breast

"Will it looks like you are going to need a breast pump to, so we could drop you off at the Studio," Santana said

"San that would be great," Brittany said

"Yes, there's a Babies-R-Us right there in Union Sq. where I can pick up a breast pump, pull-ups, and I know I can find a thicker coat for Gia down there." Santana said smiling at Brittany

"I full Mommy," Gia said

"Okay, Ducky let's put on your boots because you and Mama are taking Mommy to work today," Brittany said excitedly

"Yeah," Gia said runny into her room so fast she became a blur only coming back just as fast with the Minnetonka girl's brown suede fringe mid-calf boots that Kurt had given her

"Don't we look good?" Brittany asks looking at Santana in her tall black boots, skin tight black boot cut jeans, white/black crossover cashmere V-neck sweater and black boots. While she was wearing brown sued mid-calf boots, brown boot cut jeans, a white t-shirt under a brown/white five button V-neck jumper

"Un huh we look badass," Gia said smiling up at her mothers

XOXOXOXO

It didn't take them long to find everything they needed including a traveling double automatic breast pump, storage bags and travel container for both of them. After dropping Brittany off, they continued to shop Santana found a cute periwinkle double breast trench coat for Gia.

"Hello Santana, did you or Brittany take Gia with you to work because she not in her room," Rachel said as she saw Santana come into the living room

"I right here Auntie Rae," Gia said running to Rachel

"Um Hi," Rachel said looking down at the little girl

"Rachel you should sit down on the couch," Santana said putting the bags down by the door

"Santana who this little girl she look like ...

"Rachel sits down I don't want to send you into early labor. Now take a deep breath good. Rachel, I know this is hard to believe but Rachel this little girl is Gia." Santana said sitting beside Rachel on the couch with Gia on her lap

"No that's not possible Gia a doll Santana," Rachel said staring at Gia

"Auntie Rae did you bring your tablet I want to hear more about Whoopi," Gia said

"How do you know about Whoopi," Rachel ask

"You read Whoopi Goldberg Book to me; you say we finish we watch Whoopi: Back to Broadway," Gia said

"How but ...

"Is Auntie Rae okay Mama?" Gia asks watching Rachel fall back onto the couch

"Yeah, Ducky she just takes a nap," Santana said checking Rachel pulse then making her more comfortable before going back to the bags "Gia what do you do with Auntie Rae?"

XOXOXOXO

Pentatonix - Evolution of Lucky Charms

Rozprávková krajina – Fairy Dimension


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 3

February 20, 2020

10:23am

After Santana put away very thing with Gia help and change Gia trainer into a pull-up, Rachel finally woke up. It took Santana and Gia over an hour to convince her that doll Gia is a real girl. That she is a witch, Brittany is a half witch/half fairy who powers have been bond since they were four years old. Only when Gia started talking about things that they did and do together did Rachel begin to believe she is the real Gia. Santana was piss to find out that most of the time Gia spent with the Berry-St. James was learning the history of Broadway. Gia also uses her power to turn the keyboard in the living room into a Steinway and Sons grand piano.

"You shouldn't be surprised Santana you've known me since middle school. I've also taught Gia Hebrew, given her reading and basic public speaking lessons, while Jessie has given her piano lessons. We've both been teaching her songs of course with our background there would be some Broadway musicals." Rachel said before taking a sip of her water bottle

"Me can... I mean I can play my song Mama listen." Gia said going over to the new piano in and setting down on the bench

( **Gia** /Rachel)

" **Jack and Jill, went up the hill**

 **To fetch a pail of water, so they say**

 **Their subsequent fall was inevitable**

 **They never stood a chance, they were written that way**

 **Innocent victims of their story**

Like Romeo and Juliet

T'was written in the stars before they even met

That love and fate, and a touch of stupidity

Would rob them of their hope of living happily

The endings are often a little bit gory

I wonder why they didn't just change their story?

We're told we have to do what we're told but surely

Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.

 **Just because you find that life's not fair it**

 **Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it**

 **If you always take it on the chin and wear it**

 **Nothing will change.**

 **Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you**

 **Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you**

 **If you sit around and let them get on top,**

 **you might as well be saying**

 **You think that it's okay**

 **And that's not right!**

Cinderella, in the cellar,

Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.

Her Godmother was two-thirds fairy,

Suddenly her lot, was a lot less scary,

But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?

Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.

 **Just because you find that life's not fair it**

 **Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it**

 **If you always take it on the chin and wear it**

 **Nothing will change.**

Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you

Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you

If you sit around and let them get on top,

you might as well be saying

You think that it's okay

And that's not right!

And if it's not right!

You have to put it right!

In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.

The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.

A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing.

The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!

Every day starts with the tick of a clock.

All escapes start with the click of a lock!

If you're stuck in your story and want to get out

You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout!

 **'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you**

 **Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you**

 **If you sit around and let them get on top, you**

 **Won't change a thing!**

Just because you find that life's not fair, it

Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it!

If you always take it on the chin and wear it

You might as well be saying

You think that it's okay

And that's not right!

And if it's not right!

You have to put it right!

 **But nobody else is gonna put it right for me**

 **nobody but me is gonna change my story**

 **sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty."**

Santana was stun watching her baby play the piano beautifully. When Rachel heard Gia sing the first line she couldn't help but join her at the piano to sing along. Santana was moved to tears of joy watching them singing together, her baby had a voice that was a combination of her smooth with Brittany-pop. Then it hit her Brittany was missing this, so she took out her phone and started recording them. Once they finish she sent the video to Brittany and the grand.

"That was amazing Ducky I sent the video to Mommy," Santana said giving Gia a hug

"I was off pitch Mama and miss some keys," Gia said looking into Santana's eyes

"You were perfect," Santana said reassuring her

"You my Mama you suppose to say that, Auntie Rae tell the truth," Gia said turning to Rachel who was wiping away tears

"This was your first performances Gia with no practice before hand, so I have to agree with your Mama you were great. We can always start on your vocal lesson now that your real and I'm sure Jessie and Blaine will love to give us both more piano lessons so we won't miss any keys." Rachel said thinking of all the things she can teach Gia now that she's alive maybe even getting her nice a role on Broadway

"Hold up Berry I can see the plans with PowerPoint presentation thoughts going on in your head from here and the answer is no. Pulse Britt has to stay away from you once our powers are unbound until she gains control." Santana said just before her phone beep

 **From Britt; She is so amazing we need to get her lessons**

 **To Brittany; Berry-St. James has been teaching her**

 **From Oma; They sound so beautiful sending to the rest of the family now. Have Rachel teach her some Annie songs**

 **To Oma; Will do but you Britt will work on her Disney songs**

 **From Abuela; Child can play and sing but can't use the toilet. Sending you Walmart list now it will be ready for you to pick-up this evening after 5**

 **To Abuela; We're working on potty training. Thanks for ordering everything for us**

 **From Halmoni; Aww wishes I was there give Gia a hug from me. When did you guys get a piano?**

 **To Halmoni; Gia**

"Santana why can't Brittany be around me?" Rachel asks when Santana put the phone down

"I did know why Rae all the grand's told us was they made a promise not to tell, but you could ask your family," Santana said

"Mama I hungry," Gia said pulling on Santana sweater

"Okay, Ducky Mama will feed you," Santana said getting them into a comfortable position on the sofa.

XOXOXOXO

This was the second time Gia has breastfed since Rachel has been there, so Rachel step into the kitchen to give them some privacy and call her dads. Rachel couldn't fathom why she couldn't be around Brittany they have been friends for over ten years

"Hi, Rachela what are you up to today," Hiram said answering the phone in their vacation home in Buenos Aires, Argentina

"Hi Dad, I'm with Santana and Gia today," Rachel said rubbing her new baby bump the baby inside decide this was a good time to lay on her bladder

"Oh, that's nice give Gia a hug from your Daddy and me and tell her next time we're together we will have a marathon night," Hiram said

"Will do Dad but the reason I called was to talk to you and Daddy it's important," Rachel said

"Let me get your father now we were headed out for lunch," Hiram said putting down the phone

"I'll wait, Dad," Rachel said

"Hi, little Star how are you feeling today any morning sickness?" LeRoy asks getting on the phone

"I'm fine Daddy, and the baby is fine too before you ask. But I need to know why Brittany cannot be around me." Rachel said

"What do you mean Brittany can't be around you I just told me you are with Gia and Santana today," Hiram said Rachel went on to expel what happen this morning at the Lopez-Pierce house.

"Rachel I need you to stay at Santana's house is there anyone at your house today," LeRoy ask

"No Daddy but I need to know what's going on," Rachel said

"You will give us twenty minutes okay Star," LeRoy said

"You have twenty minutes, but I need answers bye Dads," Rachel said

"Bye Star" "Bye Rachela," Hiram and LeRoy said hanging up the phone

"What did your dads say?" Santana asks when Rachel came back in the living room

"Give them twenty minutes and stay here. Gia, my Dad Hiram, also said next your with them marathon night." Rachel said sitting beside them on the sofa

"Yes! We on number eight now" Gia said excitedly like her Mommy Brittany

"Number eight what?" Santana ask

"Number Eight Dr. Who we do a marathon for each doctor 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, now 8," Gia said holding up her fingers as she counted off

"You Berry's are staying away from my kid from now on she's going to pick on at school for her geekiness," Santana said

"Firstly geekiness is not a word. Secondly what New York child doesn't know about musicals. Thirdly as for the Dr. Who be grateful they're not dressing her as the doctor assistant," Rachel said thinking about her childhood in doctor assistant custom

"Oh, Mama when we go to comic-con I want to be dress up as Rummage from ZippDriver," Gia said talking about the video game

"How do you know about ZippDriver?" Santana ask

"Uncle Noah and Artie play with me do you think they will dress up as Woodhead and Gruger that would be killer," Gia said making Rachel laugh at the innocence in her voice

"Are all my friends damn geeky?" Santana asks standing up

"Aww Mama you say bad words," Gia said

"I know honey but Mama just a little surprise about what you do with your aunts and uncles. How about you tell Mama and Auntie Rae what else you do with them so I won't be so surprised." Santana said taking her seat back on the sofa

"Okay Mama well auntie Porcelain takes me shopping and to photo shoots ... Why you laugh Mama." Gia ask

"Auntie Porcelain_ is Kurt right," Santana said laughing

"Yeah Mama you told me to call him Auntie Porcelain remember," Gia said looking at Santana seriously

"Ouch Berry that fucking hurt" Santana said rubbing her pitch arm

"It's supposed to, Santana you told Gia to call Kurt Auntie Porcelain he's about to be a father," Rachel said

"So what that's her name for him. I bet you Tiny when she call him Auntie Porcelain he's going to love it," Santana said then turned back to Gia "Continue Ducky what else do you do with your aunts and uncles?"

For the next fifteen minutes, Santana and Rachel learned so much about their friend's behavior. Blaine they figure would teach her music, but they also watch soccer games. Quinn (film actress) read to her classic novel and sang Motown songs, but they would never have guess she was into comic books. Puck (Air Force Capt.) played video games but also would cloud watch with her. Tina (stage and screen actress) would take her to parks but also paint with her and make up funny stories. Artie (movie producer and director) played video games and made movies with her. Mike (professional dancer and choreograph) would teach her dance moves, and they played mad scientist together. His fiancé Kennedy Greenwood (professional dancer) would give her cooking lessons. Mercedes (singer/songwriter) would play old board games with her when she was in the city.

XOXOXOXO

When Gia finish the house phone ring, so Santana got up to answer it. "Hello."

"Morning Ms. Santana there's a Mr. LeRoy and Hiram Berry here to see you." Reid the doorman said

"What how can you describe them to me?" Santana ask

"Yes, one is a tall African American the other is...

"Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce let us up we brought Breadstix," Hiram said knowing the way into Santana's heart

"Ms. Santana should I send them up?" Reid ask

"Yeah, Reid send them up thanks," Santana said hanging up the phone then turning back to Gia and Rachel "Rachel your Dads are on their way up."

"What they are in Argentina Santana I just spoke with them," Rachel said puzzled

"Well that was my doorman he's sending them up, and they brought Breadstix with them. Come on Ducky let's get out the plants." Santana said reaching out for Gia when they got to the kitchen there was a knock at the door "Berry it for you."

"Dad, Daddy how did you get to New York so fast," Rachel said answering the door

"Well Rachela you wanted answers, and we couldn't give them to you over the phone," Hiram said walking in with bags in his hands giving Rachel as kiss on the right cheek

"There's a lot I need to tell you little Star," LeRoy said walking in with bags in his hands giving Rachel as kiss on the left cheek

"Uncle Ram Lee did you bring the DVD the fourth Dr. Who is my favorite," Gia ask as they came into the kitchen

"I told you, Hiram, she would be a number four like me," LeRoy said putting the food on the island

"Wait until we get to number ten she will change her mind. No, we didn't bring it but next time Gia-bean." Hiram said going to pick Gia up

"Why aren't you shock Gia is real?" Rachel asks as Santana took the food out of the bags

"Star that's why we're here theirs something I need to tell you, but you need to sit down first," LeRoy said helping Rachel to the chair

"You problem should do this on the sofa when she found out about Gia she passes out," Santana said giving Gia a breadstick with garlic butter "delicious right Ducky?"

"This is the best Mama," Gia said after eating her breadstick and getting another

"Okay, I'm ready," Rachel said sitting on the sofa next to LeRoy

"Rachel you're not 100% human and neither I'm I," LeRoy said

"Then what are we and I thought you didn't know which one of you is my biological father," Rachel said

"I'm a **Cambion** , which is a half demon or half-blood some call us," LeRoy said

"Wait you're the half-blood who save Brittany and me from the demon dimension," Santana said

"Yes, I recognize you and use one of my powers to help send you back to your bodies," LeRoy said looking over at Santana and Gia eating

"What powers? What kind of demon are we? Why didn't you tell me you're my biological father?" Rachel ask

"I have two powers one is **Teleportation** I can teleport to and from dimensions by transforming myself and others into a whirling blue light. That's how we came from Argentina stop in Lima and then your house Rachel because there are too many Wards around San condo to teleport in. **Hypnosis** is my other power I can affect or directly influence other people's minds to my commands. That how I sent Brittany and Santana back to their bodies. My mother Athysheba is a **Sweet Demon** they cause every being, in a given area to burst into song and dance. Making them feel like they were in a musical until they become weak or combust. My father Roycephus James Berrycloth was human African-American born in Ohio. As for being your biological father we both are I have a friend she's a hybrid one of her powers is life creations. She merged your Dads and my sperm into one sperm to help create you." LeRoy said

"So I'm a Cambion," Rachel said after a long pause

"No, you're something more let me give you all a crash course in basic magical terminology on the ones you know about so far.

 **Witch** es are good/ **Enchantress** are bad, but they both are women who possess magical powers and practice sorcery and witchcraft.

 **Wizard** good/ **Warlock** bad but they both are men who have possessed magical powers and practice sorcery and witchcraft.

 **Wiccans** are humans follower or practitioner of modern witchcraft.

 **Fairies** are mischievous, benevolent, and are naturally skilled in something. They have magical powers and a capricious nature.

 **Demons** are reckless, mischief, devilry, cruel, evil, forceful, fierce, skillful performer of a specified skill or destructive person. Are you following me so far?" LeRoy ask

"Yes, but does that mean I'm bad?" Rachel ask

"No Rachela people think all demons are bad, but their just like humans you have your good, your bad and you're evil. I should know I married a good demon." Hiram said giving LeRoy a peak on the lips

"Now back to basic magical terminology there is;

 **Shifter** is humanoids with the ability to shapeshift into an animal or a hybrid an animal-human like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction. They are brilliant tactician, strategist, scientist, tracker and masters of all forms of unarmed combat whose unique hybrid fighting style incorporates acrobatics.

 **Equus ferus** there are two types one has the head, arms, and torso of a human and the body and legs of a horse. The other are humanoids with the ability to shapeshift into horse creatures. They are logical, honorable, cunning, and have a quick wit.

 **Dragons** are serpent of huge size with a body like a huge lizard. Some are a snake with two pairs of lizard-type legs, and able to emit fire from their mouths some have bat-like wings growing from its back while other just have a single pair of legs. They are independent, survivalist, lethal, survivor, and hardworking to preserve their life and the life of their family. Some have the ability to shapeshift into a human purposely after being bless by a Witch/Wizard/or any half witch.

 **Crybog** you will know them as Harpy they have the head, arms, and torso of a human and the body and legs of a bird with feather wings or bat wings. They have enchanting voices and can play stringed musical instruments.

 **Mermi** is aquatic humanoids with the upper body of a human and the tail of a fish. They are very charismatic, kind, gentle, attractive, powerful, and athletic.

 **Gargoyles** are nocturnal beings that turn to stone during the day and are warriors by night. They are trained in the arts of war, being a superbly skilled warrior, highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and swordsmanship. They are quite smart, compassionate, self-assured, and would never stop fighting for a worthwhile cause. There are more magical beings then just these eleven, but these are the ones that rule the magical world in their dimensions." LeRoy

"How many dimensions are there Daddy?" Rachel ask

"Nine including Earth, there's the **;** **Rozprávková krajina - Fairy Dimension, Nar'Cyssa – Demon Dimension, Majadūra – Shifter Dimension, Tawra - Equus ferus Dimension, Sāpācyā - Dragons Dimension,** **Jılaw - Crybog Dimension,** **Bālavannu - Mermi Dimension, and Vízköpő - Gargoyles Dimension** ," Hiram answered taking over for LeRoy

"How do you know this Dad?" Rachel ask

"Uncle Ram an Orika," Gia said before drinking her water

"Yes, I am Gia-bean. An **'Orika'** is a Magical Historian your father and I are as **'Malkmist'** we have the knowledge to brew potions with magical properties." Hiram said

"Now the Magical being you will meet on Earth beside Witch, Enchantress, Wizard, Warlock, Fairies, Demon, and Shifter are biracial/halfling that there are many.If a Witch has a child with a human, it's a Witch because witch's genes are stronger. On the rare chances, the human genes are stronger then the child and their decedents are powerless. They are called **'Hidden'** because the power is hidden in their genes. Although if two Hidden's have a child together then that child will have a power and be a 'Witch' the same for Enchantress, Wizard, and Warlock.

 **A half fairy/half human is called a 'Nighy' or 'half-nymph.'**

 **A half fairy/half witch or wizard is called a 'Winx.'**

 **A half fairy/half enchantress or warlock** **is called a 'Tyovich.'**

 **A half fairy/half shifter is called a 'Warit.'**

 **A half fairy/half demon is called a 'Keijut' or 'Demonic Fairies.'**

 **A half demon/half human is called a 'Cambion' 'Hanyou' 'half-demon' or 'half-blood.'**

 **A half demon/half witch or wizard is called a 'Sorceress /Sorcerer.'**

 **A half demon/half enchantress or warlock is called a 'DeKoo.'**

 **A half demon/ half shifter is called an 'Eryan.' Also, someone with more than three magical lines is called a 'Hybrid'"** LeRoy said

"Rachel Shelby is a 'Hidden' of a Witch we didn't know until after you were born. We were always known that you would have demon powers that's why we had Shelby sign the contract. By time you turned 18 you would have control over your powers, but like Brittany and Santana you where an Awal 'Early Bloomer'." Hiram said

"At the earliest magical children get their ability at 4 or 5 years old, you had yours at six months Star," LeRoy said

"What are my abilities?" Rachel ask

"Your demon powers are **Mind Manipulation** you can affect or directly influence other people's minds to your commands and **Teleportation**. As for your witch power, you have **Vertigo Inducement** meaning you can give any being vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation, nausea, and possibly even unconsciousness." LeRoy said

"Rachel do you remember our old house with the wrap around porch that was closer to Lima, Harrod limits?" Hiram asks when Rachel nodded her head yes he continued "You had a nanny name Zelma a nice witch-troll **'Dānybi'** we known. One day I came home Zelma was lying at the bottom of the steps unconsciousness, and you kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. We got Zelma to help in time, but you were so scared about what happen you wouldn't leave your room let alone the house."

"So you bound my powers?" Rachel ask

"Yes, by that time I was friends with the Lopez's and, Pierce's who had already bound Santana and Brittany the year before. They help me bind your powers." LeRoy said

"So I'm a Sorceress want about this baby?" Rachel asks worried about the baby

"It's not yours genetically speaking I called in some old favors, this baby is biologically Kurt and Blaine. Before either of you ask I can't tell you how they did it because I don't know all the details." LeRoy said holding Rachel's hand

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Rachel ask

"Yes, the plan was to tell all three of you after you finish college but that change after you and San drop out. Then Hollywood happen, you came back home, and I left the hospital to join Doctors Without Boards while your father packs up the house. Then the wedding happen, so we were just waiting for Gia to awaken." Hiram said

"So you, the Lopez's, and the Pierce's where in this together all these years?" Rachel ask

"Yes, Star you can't keep a secret if your life depended on it. When Maribel Lopez and Hye Pierce showed up to unbind your powers how long would you have been able to keep the secret from Santana and Brittany." LeRoy ask

"A day," Santana said eating breadsticks and Pasta alla Norma all eyes turned to her "What it the truth Rae and you know it now comes get some Eggplant Parmesan before Gia eats it all."

"Its go_ anu Rae," Gia said between bits with a face cover in cream spinach sauce making the room laugh

"So Mr. LeRoy your maiden name was Berrycloth?" Santana asks as the Berry's made their plates

"Yes, LeRoy Beman'Zal Berrycloth," LeRoy said as Rachel put her plate in the microwave

"Daddy you always told me your name was LeRoy Benjamin Berrycloth," Rachel said

"Beman'Zal is my demonic form name for when I transform. My Mom named you Barsheba after her, but we put Barbra on your birth certificate." LeRoy said

"I wish I could've met her, do I have a demonic form?" Rachel asks as they join Gia and Santana at the table

"I have a picture. Oh, you were the cutes little demon Rachela." Hiram said taking out his phone to show a picture of twenty humanoid demons and one newborn human baby. The demons were all red-skinned, with an inhumanly prominent chin as well as double-pointed ears and a jewel in the middle of the head. The males were hairless, but the female's hair matches their eyes.

"Where's Auntie Rae?" Gia asks looking at the picture

"The little red one with red eyes, goldstone, black and red hair is Rachel. The red haired lady with the red garnet whose lap she's sitting on is my Mom. The gold eyed demon with the Goldstone standing next to them is me, the gold-eyed man with the blue goldstone is my older brother Ze'Moshys or James. The amber eyed and haired woman with amber gemstone is my older sister Chibuya or Charmian, while the woman with the honey eyes and hair with honey calcite is my younger sister Shy'Ukila or Ashanti. The purple-eyed man with the Sugilite stone is my younger brother Teri'Aja or Thaddeus and the blue-eyed man with the opal is my youngest brother Khyster or Kenneth. The rest are your cousins Rachel this was taken on your third birthday my mom cries every time she sees this picture." LeRoy said

"Wait a minute Kenneth Berrycloth is your little brother my uncle?" Rachel asks talking about the Forbes top ten business man

"Yes," LeRoy said smiling

"Oh my god you and Gerber Baby are cousins," Santana said laughing

"Mommy said Gerber Baby is Auntie Rae and Q baby from the future. Like Sugar is your Mama." Gia said looking at Santana

"Harmony Berrycloth is my cousin, but she can't stand me," Rachel said

"Ka'Tarya or Harmony has always been jealousy of you Rachela your grandmother always bringing about you to others especial after both your opening nights on Broadway. Pulse there's the fact that Kenny father isn't her beloved Roy son." Hiram said sadly looking at LeRoy

"Wait, my grandmother, still alive?" Rachel ask

"Demons are immortal Rachel, Mom 307 but doesn't look a day over 30 in any form. I'll be 110 this year but since I bonded my life force with your Dad, I'll age and die when he does." LeRoy said

"I wish I can change form," Gia said pouting

"Oh, you can Gia-bean you're a Winx so you and your Mommy can turn into fairies with wings," Hiram said leafing the mood of the room

"You also should know Sugar Motta is a Cambion, Sweet Demon to be precise," LeRoy said making Rachel and Santana mouth drop

"What are 'Wards'?" Santana asks gaining her composer

"Wards is a magical 'force field' around a person or a place, to keep out unwanted energy, it intended to "turn away" harm or evil influences, and deflecting misfortune. They grant safety and deflect evil and no one better at creating one then Alma Lopez." Hiram had said before Santana phone buzzing interrupted what she was going to ask next

 **From Mami;** Open Britt laptop now we need to talk. Skype.

 **To Mami;** Going to it now.

"Guys that's was my Mami she wants to talk now," Santana said getting up from the table

XOXOXOXO

Once seated in the great room with Brittany laptop Santana open the Skype "Hi Mami and Mom W." Santana said seeing both Maribel and Whitney

"Hi, mija," Maribel said

"Hi San, where is my grandbaby," Whitney said

"She's in the dining room eating with the Berry's," Santana said

"Oh, I guess we will talk later," Whitney said disappointed

"Mami I understand why you bound our powers and kept the magical world hidden from the three of us LeRoy and Hiram expelled. I just wish you would've given us a heads up." Santana said

"We thought about it honey especial when you, Britt and Rachel started being friends in Glee Club. Again after your Grandmothers gave you Gia we thought about telling all three of you when you came back from the honeymoon…."

"And when you left Gia alone for the weekend we were going to tell you then," Whitney said interrupting Maribel

"We are never leaving her alone again," Santana said looking behind the love seat to Gia eating another breadstick

"We know you won't mija, but I also know it probably happens more than once," Maribel said

"Yeah but not a full day Mami we made sure she had someone to watch her, and she was always with one of us on full moon nights," Santana said

"That's good San because the highest energy occurs at the Full Moon, and this is the most powerful time for magical community. It's also a prime time to channel love, knowledge, and dreams." Whitney said

"Also the veil between dimensions weaken by the Light of the Moon. During Ts'Rikayin, the veil is at its thinnest, from October 28-November 3 making it a Days/Nights of Power." Maribel said

"That's why you had Brittany, and I take her to all those Halloween and Dia de los Muertos even thou we aren't Mexican as Abuela keeps telling me," Santana said

"Oh yeah, Alma told me about your Mexico Third Eye," Maribel said making her and Whitney laugh

"Hi, Abuelita, Tatiks I miss you," Gia said sitting on San lap and waving to her grandmothers

"Te echo de menos a la nieta." (I miss you to Granddaughter) Maribel said

"Wij komen naar u op donderdag Ducky zien." (We are coming to see you on Thursday Ducky.) Whitney said

"Yep, Tatiks can I turn into a fairy with wings?" Gia ask

"Oh yes, Ducky when we fly in on Thursday night I'll show you and your Mommy how to transform and talk to animals," Whitney said happily

"And I'll show you how to control your Projection power. My great-great-granduncle had it over a hundred years ago on my mother side. Likely I inherited my great-great-grandmother his sister journals. Number one rule don't think too hard about something you want to change or have." Maribel said

"Okay, Abuelita," Gia said

"So your plane gets in on Thursday evening," Santana said

"Yes Thursday at 7:30 pm we fly out of Columbus 3 pm a layover in DC, so I'm going to see your Tia Marisol. Then we head straight to JFK." Maribel said

"Me and Mommy can make a sign oh with glitter glue," Gia said jumping off Santana lap "Auntie Rea we need a poster, board."

"She so much like my Brittany," Whitney said

"Don't worry Maribel she has a lot of San in her too." LeRoy said standing behind Santana

"Yes, you should have seen how many breadstick she ate," Hiram said

"Did you take pictures? I love her duet with Rachel." Maribel said

"We did, and so did Rachel, now what duet," Hiram said

"San has the video you should watch it, send us the pictures I need to get back in the lab. Put Ducky back on so I can say bye." Whitney said

"Oh, that's the office now I need to go back too. San those necklaces your Abuela gave you all for Christmas put them on and have Rachel ware hers as well. They are magical amulets capable of projecting a shield that protects the user from all the evilest and powerful beings." Maribel said

"I put them in the jewelry box, but I'll put them on. Gia say bye to Abuelita, Tatiks." Santana said

After the goodbyes, Santana went upstairs to get the necklaces. The Berry's volunteered to cleanup and watched Gia so Santana could get some work done before Gia appointment. LeRoy went over to Rachel house to get her necklace.

XOXOXOXO

Matilda The Musical - Naughty

Kennedy Greenwood is Jasmine Harper from SYTYCD

Sweet Demon from Buffy The Vampire Slayer


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 4

February 20, 2020

XOXOXOXO

When Brittany came home a 2 o'clock having dismissing the last class early because her breast were hurting. She had feed Gia again in Mike office before Gia and Santana left. Then she needed to pump again after the first class ended. Now the fullness of her breast were becoming painful and uncomfortable to continue dancing. When she called Santana and told her what was going on LeRoy overheard the conversation. He directed Brittany go a tea shop two blocks away from the studio. Brittany was amazed to teleport with LeRoy from the tea shop to Rachel House. Brittany asks if she, Santana and Gia could teleport to the doctor office after nursing and a nap.

Now at 4:20 pm Santana, Brittany and Gia stood outside of Solpor Medical Clinic waiting for Brittany to gain the courage to walk inside they had been here for five minutes already. The Berry's offered to pick up their Walmart order, but Santana know it was an excuse for them to buy things for Gia.

"Mommy you can do it Oma said everything would be okay." Gia said patting Brittany back as Brittany held her

"Britt I know you don't like the hospital, but we have to go in for Gia." Santana said giving Brittany a hug

"Mommy I cold." Gia said

"Okay then let's go in then." Brittany said walking to the entrance

"Hello welcome to Solpor Medical Clinic may I help you." Rowberry the receptionist ask

"Yeah the Lopez-Pierce family we have appointment with Dr. Loveguard," Santana said

"Yes, I see I'll check you in from here, but you need to take the elevator up to the second-floor suite 202 is Dr. Loveguard office." Rowberry said

"Thank you." Brittany said

"Can I push the button?" Gia ask

"Yea Ducky go ahead." Santana said it didn't take long to find the suite and go inside

"Hello, you must be the Lopez-Pierce's I'm NP. Pepper Upper yes that's my real name. I'm one of Dr. Loveguard assist now I need you to finish filling out some paperwork so if you could follow me." Pepper upbeat redhead blue nurse move around the window to get the paperwork "Here you go if you will take a set and hang your coats up the Doctor will be with you shortly. Yell if you need any help."

"Mama can you help?" Gia asks Santana as she took off her coat

"Sure Ducky." Santana said moving to Gia side after helping Brittany into a chair

"Mama next time we have Uncle Lee bring us inside." Gia whispered to Santana

"Hi I'm Gene McKnight, those are my daughters Rowan 9 and Cali 5," said the Latina pointing to the two little girls on the play rug one with a doll the other with a video game

"Hi I'm _ Brittany Lopez-Pierce, this is my wife Santana and our daughter Gia 3 but next week 4."

"This is your first time with Dr. Loveguard," Gene said

"Yes." Brittany answered

"You don't have to be so nervous she's a great doctor. We've been seeing her since Rowan was born my husband is back with her now." Gene said

"Thanks, this has nothing to do with Dr. Loveguard I just do like hospitals." Brittany said

"Oh okay, do you have a school pick out for Gia yet." Gene ask

"We are still looking," Santana said join Brittany after helping Gia pick out a coloring page

"Well my girls go to Dexter it's a good school hasa amazing art programs. I know must magical don't like to mix with mortal so young but I thinks it's good for them to make friends with mortals what do you think?" Gene ask

"I would like for Gia to go to a diverse school we went to mortal schools all our lives." Brittany said remembering what LeRoy said about revealing too much to strangers

"So you're not from Rozprávková krajina?" Gene ask

"No my Mom from Rozprávková krajina, but we're from Ohio." Brittany said

"Do you need any help finishing?" Pepper ask coming into the waiting room

"No, I'm all done." Santana said handing over the paperwork

"Oh, you're going to Rozprávková krajina this summer so you will need immunization shots. I'll get the numbi." Pepper said walking off

"Mama I haft get more shots." Gia said coming over with her picture

"Yes Ducky, remember Uncle Hiram told you about all the shots." Santana said

"I remember, but these make more shots." Gia said

"Hi I'm Cali you want numbi its cold but it makes the needles not hurt." the little five years old said

"It does?" Gia ask

"Yeah pulse mom and dad take us to the candy store after a good doctor visit, maybe your moms will take you to get a treat." Rowan said joining the group

"After we finish we can stop and get some hot chocolate with marshmallows for you and Mommy." Santana said

"Gia are you ready for your numbi or do you want one of your moms to go first?" Pepper ask

"Mama first," Gia said going into Brittany lap after watching Pepper put numbi on Santana, and Brittany Gia finally stick out her arm after watching moms thinking good thoughts like Uncle Ram told her

"See I told you no problem right." Cali said when Pepper finish

"Right that was easy but the shot not." Gia said

"Okay, Al all done we will see you all in six months." The male nurse said coming into the waiting room

"Yes, we will be back in August." Allen McKnight said shaking Reef hand then turning to his wife "I made the next appointment for the 24th at 3 o'clock."

"That good Honey, see you next time Reef. Al this is Santana, Brittany and Gia Lopez-Pierce, this is my husband, Allen." Gene said after a brief chant they parted ways with Brittany getting the contact information about the school

"Lopez-Pierce Family Dr. Loveguard will see you now right this way." Pepper said leading them to the back of the examining room taking all their vitals before Dr. Loveguard walk in

"Hello, I'm Doctor ...

"Holly" "Ms. Holiday," Santana and Brittany said watching the doctor walk in she look just like their old substitute teacher

"No but you're close I'm Dr. Precious Loveguard née Holiday you must be former students of my little sister Holly." Dr. Loveguard said sitting down in the chair

"Yeah at McKinley but we haven't seen Ms. Holiday in six maybe seven years." Santana said

"That's because she and her wife April move to Tawra they have a five-year-old son and a three-year-old daughter. Next time they're here I'll tell her you said hello I know they are both happy McKinley is a performance art school now." Dr. Loveguard said

"Will you, we miss her so much we were going to invite her to our wedding, but no one knows where she was. We would love for them to meet Gia." Brittany said relax more in the doctors present

"Will do now I have both your medical records so Santana your update on everything just need a flu shot. Brittany, you need a flu shot, booster shot, tetanus, diphtheria, and pertussis vaccine. As for you Miss. Gia how are you enjoying your first day?" Dr. Loveguard ask

"It's fun doc at first I surprise Mama and Mommy, and I see the grand's on the laptop. Then we go shopping; I surprise Auntie Rae with new piano and uncles Ram Lee brings Breadstix it taste so good." Gia said sitting on Brittany lap

"Are there any concerns I should know about or new developments?" Dr. Loveguard ask

"Well, Gia does eat or nurse every half hour." Santana said

"That's normal for most Rennyx it last 2-4 months but since Gia was delayed it may take 5-7 months she will need to consume a lot of food because now her body needs fuel to support itself. In basic terms, Gia has been in a coma the past three years now she's up and ready to go." Dr. Loveguard said

"What about breastfeeding should we wean her?" Brittany ask

"No like I said it perfectly normal for her to what nourishment and it's a good bonding experience for all three of you. I will like to give you both shot to increase your milk flow as well as a woman multivitamin to keep up your strength." Dr. Loveguard said

"Do you have a lot of experience with Rennyx?" Santana ask

"Yes I do but Reef has more I will ask him to meet with you after the psychical is over. I also have Gia birth certificates, social security card, and all your new medical cards." Dr. Loveguard said handing them the papers making Brittany cry when she saw both her name and Santana's listen as Mother's.

"How did you get these so quickly?" Santana ask

"Didn't your grandmother's tell you I'm a Keijut, and one of my powers is Conjuring I made everything after speaking with them. Expect your medical card like in Harry Potter we have a magical bank that your families have accounts in and safety deposit boxes. Your medical cards have been sitting there since you were born, and Gia since she was given her name I believe your cousins pick them up, and Madex delivered them. So who will like to be first for their complete physical?" Dr. Loveguard ask

"Mama" "San," Gia and Brittany said at the same time

"Yeah, just throw me under the bus no extra chocolate for either of you. Well, doc I guess I'm your Guinea Pig." Santana said

"Well then let's get started do you what your family to stay or go." Dr. Loveguard ask

"Those traders can stay," Santana said

"All done now Gia will need her HBV, DTaP, Rota vaccine, and flu shot. All three of you will all get your RkD 1 vaccine today but I will need to see you all in two months for your RkD 2 vaccine and Gia vaccinations. After I give you the shots, I'll send Reef in to talk to you." Dr. Loveguard said as Pepper hands over the needles

"Hey, Gia do you want to go with me to feed the fishes?" Pepper ask after everything was complete

"Uh, un I stay here." Gia said holding onto Santana

"Gia you should go see how Pepper feed the fishes she's a Water Fairy." Dr. Loveguard said

"Do you have wings and everything?" Gia asks looking over at Pepper

"Yup and with your Animal Fairy powers I can show you some cool tricks we can do together." Pepper said

"Okay, bye Mama Mommy." Gia said grabbing Pepper hand and walking out the room

"Don't worry Pepper is very good with children it's just best for Reef to speak to you alone." Dr. Loveguard said before leaving the room

"Hi, I'm NP. Reef Redmountain and you are the Lopez-Pierce's Dr. Loveguard sent me in to talk to you about Rennyx." said the tall blonde hair man with light blue-green eyes.

"Dr. Loveguard said you're an experience with Rennyx." Santana said

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I am the Vice President of the RPFG Mid-Atlantic Region. That stands for Rennyx Parent and Family Group of Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Washington, DC and West Virginia. I'm also the father of three Rennyx, so I can give you some sage advice. Here is a picture of me, my husband Lucas our daughter Bryce (12) and our sons Arches (10) and Zion (3)" Reef said holding out a picture of a tall Native American man and three biracial children

"You have a beautiful family." Brittany said

"Thank you, I think so that Shaman stole my heart nineteen years ago, and we never look back. Okay, my first question to you is who made your Rennyx and did you follow all the instructions?" Reef ask taking the seat Dr. Loveguard had occupied earlier

"Our grandmothers Alma Lopez, Susan Johansson, and Hye Pierce, and we followed most of the instructions." Santana said

"Hold on Hye Nee Pierce is your grandmother and she made Gia." Reef said in aww

"Yes is that a problem?" Brittany ask

"No, it's just Hye Nee Pierce is the best Rennyx maker in all the dimensions. In fact, there's say you have seen a true Rennyx unless it's a Nee or Pordarpath made it. We were lucky enough to get Stormcloud Rennyx's they are the third best." Reef said making Brittany smile she didn't know how extraordinary her family is "So what instructions didn't you follow."

"We didn't always have someone to watch her so some days she was alone her 10 to 12 hours. While we were at school, work or both. Once I left her alone for two days while I visit Brittany at school for the weekend. We ...

"The grand's were mad after that we always had someone to watch Gia while we were out." Brittany said interrupting Santana

"We didn't keep her on a true schedule and I … we haven't potty train her yet." Santana said

"You didn't know you should never to leave a Rennyx alone for more than four hours at the max it magical basic instruction." Reef said shock to hear what they had to say all Rennyx parents studied hard about the way to raises one on the off the opportunity they would be blessed with one.

"We just found out this morning that I'm a Witch and Brittany a Winx." Santana said

"This morning but why so long after they gave you Gia?" Reef ask After Brittany and Santana fill him in about their past Reef became more understanding towards the couple

"Okay first get Gia on a schedule otherwise your life will become hacked, and the both of you will get stress out, and Gia will sense it and blame herself. Next Rennyx don't like dolls because unlike them they are soulless, so they creep them out. What I tell parents is think about "Chucky". Rennyx only sleeps for 6 to 8 hours a day for the first three-five years so be careful about her nap time or else be prepared to be up for the night. After that, there body regulate its selves to longer sleeping schedule.

As for potty training, we didn't train Arches before he awaken we thought we had a delay on him, none the less it took us six months to get him fully day train. Another four months before he slept throughout the night without peeing on himself so don't worry Gia will get it in her own time. I know Dr. Loveguard spoke to you about feeding for the next 2-4 months." Reef said

"She said since Gia was delayed it may take 5-7 months before she doesn't need to eat or nurse every half an hour." Santana said

"Yes but it will very daily in those 5-7 months some days it will be every half an hour others every hour, but after that it will be every 4-6 hours. It will be easier if you're breastfeeding so many couples I work with don't chose that options and ended up sleep deprive. We have an upcoming meeting in New Jersey this Saturday you should think about coming out. You can meet more families as yourself pulse Gia can make friends who are like her. Do you have any question for me?" Reef ask

"Are all Rennyx parents members of the LGBT community?" Santana ask

"No some couple who couldn't conceive or carry a baby to term. There are just over 15,000 Rennyx in the US and Canada alone and 423,784 thousand in all nine dimensions." Reef answered

"What school do your children go to?" Brittany ask

"Jester Prep Academy because they have a Montessori program that starts at age 2-5, primary building grades 1st-3rd, elementary building 4th-6th, junior building 7th-9th and senior building 10th-12th. My husband and I pick it because we wanted more than one child so it would be a good idea to have them in the same school. Jester also has a very good Academics, Arts, and Athletic programs. They have been in the top five magical schools in each program for the past 77 years, and it is only 82 years old." Reef said with pride in his voice

"Mrs. McKnight was talking to us about Dexter." Brittany said

"Dexter is a very good school with a class for the gifted but it's only PreK 3-5th grade, so when Gia turns eleven you will need to find her another school. At the meeting on Saturday, you can ask around about schools before you find one that right for you and Gia." Reef said

Santana and Brittany ask a few more questions before Gia came back to tell them about a trick Pepper show her how to do with the fishes. They were given the information on their follow up and about the RPFG Mid-Atlantic Region Meeting in Jersey on 15th.

XOXOXOXO

"You have to see the cute potty I brought for Gia for when she's at my house. It's the Broadway Baby 3-in-1 Celebration Potty System it plays musicals songs when sits on it, and say "Bravo, Bravo" when she use it." Rachel said as soon as they entered their condo

"Rachel calms down girls LeRoy and the guys are upstairs finishing setting up everything. Your grandmothers and mothers out did themselves with shopping for Gia." Hiram said help Gia with her coat

"Like you didn't pick up anything for her Dad." Rachel said with her hand on her hips

"Just a few things for now the rest Gia-bean will have to wait until her birthday." Hiram said

"But that days away." Gia said pouting

"I know, but Uncle Lee and I are going back to Argentina later tonight. When we come back for your birthday, you will get your gifts pulse we will have our Dr. Who 8 and 9 marathon." Hiram said picking Gia up

"I guess that's okay, but I want some Argentine loot to." Gia said with a smile on her face

"Is that my Gia-bean I hear?" LeRoy asks coming down the steps followed by Jessie and Blaine

"She real" Jessie said looking at Gia

"Seeing Mr. LeRoy turned into a demon for us was incredible but seeing Gia in flesh and blood is phenomenal." Blaine said walking up to Gia and Hiram

"Guys I think we should move the bed closer to the left corner...

"Auntie Porcelain!" Gia yelled climbing off Hiram lap to get to Kurt making Santana, Brittany, Jessie and Hiram laugh. Meanwhile, Rachel, Blaine, and LeRoy shake their heads as Gia wrap her arms around Kurt legs "I miss you so much Auntie Porcelain you were gone so long, and you didn't call. Mama and Mommy don't care about Red Carpet Arrival, so I didn't see anyone outfit until the show started. Auntie Wheezy look great did Unique design her dress? I love her performance outfit she looks badass in her black and red dress. You look fabulous as always sitting next to Uncle Blaine. Dae Stone was robe for Album of the Year there album was epic one of the best. Why didn't Auntie Wheezy take Uncle Trouty? Who was that guy who kiss her when she went to get her award? I wish we could have gone."

"Oh, my Barbra you're real!" Kurt said, "Ouch why did you pinch me?"

"I didn't want you to pass out like Auntie Rae." Gia said making all the guys look at Rachel

"Don't look at me like that you would've fainted to if we didn't inform you earlier about Gia." Rachel said sitting down at the dining table

"Auntie Porcelain pick me up, please. Did you bring me back something from Hollywood, can we play fashion show?" Gia asks once Kurt pick her up

"Um… yes, Unique and I saw the cuties outfit for you at this bouquet also Unique made you three Spring dresses. Why do you keep calling me Auntie Porcelain?" Kurt asks as they sat down at the table

"That's want Mama told me to call you and pulse your my favorites Auntie in the world, and I'm the only one who can call you me Auntie Porcelain." Gia said kissing Kurt on the cheek

"I'm... your... favorite?" Kurt asks to bewilder to talk

"Yea Auntie Rae a close second but you're my favorite." Gia said

"I...I don't know what to say." Kurt said as Blaine lean over and gives him a kiss on the cheek

"Well on that note Gia we need to wash our hands before we eat." Santana said picking Gia up and rushing them to the half bath before dinner

"Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce don't think you're going to get out of trouble?" Brittany said following behind them

"I'll take Gia to wash her hands I need to wash means too." LeRoy said seeing the look in Brittany's face

"Thank you, Uncle Lee." Brittany said

Once LeRoy and Gia made the turn down the hallway almost everyone jump on Santana case about Gia calling Mercedes Wheezy and Sam Trouty. Rachel was the exception having already known about the nicknames now she wanted to know why she is the second favorite aunt. They came up with an idea to reteach Gia new nicknames without hurting her feeling, but Kurt wanted to keep his name.

XOXOXOXO

During dinner, Gia told everyone one about the fish trick. Santana and Brittany informed the group about Holly and April. A little about the magic clinic and what they learned about Rennyx. Blaine and Kurt talk about the Grammy, after parties and promises Gia when she comes over on Wednesday they will watch the whole show together. LeRoy answered a few question about the magical community including some about his brother Kenneth father.

After dinner, they went upstairs to see Gia's new bed the baby cradle she has been too small for her now. The Lopez-Pierce's were aww struck when they saw the beautiful custom made Tudor style two-story fairy cottage theme bed, with cherry-wood style walls and a quaint Dutch door. Design allows for a fancy staircase with a stylish handrail and storage steps on the left side, loft with twin bed on the top, a slide on the right side, and a built-in murphy bed underneath.

"But how?" Santana asks just looking at the cottage

"Who did this?" Brittany asks getting a fuzzy memory

"This is mines?" Gia asks looking up at the adults in the room

"Your grandmothers had it made for Gia, Brittany your cousins Young-Jae and Young-Soo Nee built it in their furniture shop. Lee had to pick up Alma, who has a special amulet to pass her wards so he teleported it here. The guys have been working for hours to get it right according to Kurt standards." Hiram said

"Yes, Gia this is your bed a fairy cottage for a little Winx." LeRoy said

"This is sooo beautiful does this mean De get my old bed," Gia ask touching the walls and steps

"Who is De, Gia?" Brittany ask

"The baby. Auntie Porcelain and Uncle Blaine said with Auntie Rae genes the baby would be a Diva or Divo. So I call the baby De." Gia said making the adults laugh expect Rachel

"That's not funny." Rachel said potting "Besides I'm not the biological mother so there."

"Who is De mother?" Kurt asks referring to the nickname

"Biological Kurt is the father, Blaine is the mother and that's all I can tell you." LeRoy answered

XOXOXOXO

Awal - Early Bloom or Early Develop

Rozprávková krajina - Fairy Dimension

Solpor Medical Clinic is a Clinic for the Magical Community

NP. Pepper Upper is Amy Adams

Gene McKnight is Jessica Alba

Rowan McKnight is Haven Warren

Cali McKnight is Honor Warren

Allen McKnight is Cash Warren

Tawra is Equus ferus Dimension

NP. Reef Redmountain is Danny Roberts

Lucas Redmountain is Martin Sensmeier

Bryce Redmountain is Ina King

Arches Redmountain is Logan Grove

Zion Redmountain is Adam Look Twice


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 5

Tuesday, February 11, 2020

Before leaving late last night, LeRoy and Hiram had given Brittany and Santana some sage parenting advice. 'Let Gia understand that today is a special day so she can sleep in their bed tonight but tomorrow she goes back into her new big girl bed. Otherwise, she will be in their bed every night.'

After the night, they had Santana was going to follow their advice it was now 5:35 am and she was up for the third time breastfeeding Gia. Sometime after 2 this morning Brittany had forgone her night shirt and just slept in her shorts and nursing bra. While Santana just went topless after Gia struggle with her nursery bra.

"Hey San is she going back to sleep?" a tired Brittany ask just then Gia open her baby blue eyes again

"No - AWW- Britt," Santana said yawing looking over at Brittany lying in bed beside them

"After you finish nursing her I'll take into her room for the rest of the night you have to go to work later," Brittany said

They had been taking turns throughout the night and well into the morning hours. When Gia first went to sleep at 9:20 pm after getting a group lullaby from all the adults in the penthouse there was no problem. Then at 11:03 pm she woke up for the first time hungry, then again at 12:30 am, 2:15 am, and 3:40 am. To say they had a restless night was putting it mildly.

"But why Britt - AWW- she will go back to SLEEP -AWW- in a bit?" Santana asks becoming more focus

"Remember what Reef said about SLEEP," Brittany said

Reef had warned them that Rennyx slept for only 6-8 hours a day while an agree child needs to sleep for 10-12 hours a day. A day is a period of twenty-four hours one midnight to the next.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Santana said

"Yeah, so far she slept for 4 hours and 20 minutes give or take so no NAP today, and a late bedtime," Brittany said

"Okay, Britt." Santana looking down at a wide awake Gia

"Mommy we play with Winter?" Gia asks twenty minutes later as she and Brittany left a sleeping topless Santana on the bed

"Yes, but we have to be very very quiet," Brittany said as they walk down the hallway

"Are we hunting wabbits?" Gia asks looking up at Brittany

"Huh?" Brittany asks puzzled

"Gramps say we have to 'Be vewy vewy quiet, we're hunting wabbits'." Gia said imitating Pierce Elmer Fudd impersonation

"I use to watch that cartoon with my Dad too." Brittany said after she finishes laughing

"Did you go wabbit hunting to Mommy?" Gia asks once they reach her bedroom

"Yup do you want to go wabbit hunting now?" Brittany asks remembering wabbit hunting game her father came up with. Pierce would hide her and her sister stuff rabbits around the house, and they would hunt them down.

"Yeah, Mommy can Winter go with us?" Gia picking up her stuff bear

"Yes he can, but remembered No Magic." Brittany said

"Okay, Mommy." Gia answered

After hunting down all five of Gia and Brittany stuff rabbits, they decide to fix Santana her favorite breakfast. A Cheesy Potato Breakfast Casserole made with cheddar, pepper jack, and mozzarella cheese, breakfast sausages, bacon, frozen tater tots, yellow onion, eggs, and sour cream. Brittany also made her a cup of Diedrich French Roast Blend coffee. Santana was thrilled to have breakfast in bed while she ate with Gia, Brittany took her shower. Once it came time for Santana to go to the office she didn't want to leave. Therefore, Brittany made a deal with her she would take pictures and videos of Gia and send them to her. After packing up all of the supplies, Santana needed to pump and store her milk she left for work.

At 4:15 pm when Santana came home, she followed the music into Brittany studio. There she found Gia and Brittany doing a dance routine to the song 'Happy'. They look so cute together especial when Brittany picked Gia up and flew her around the room. The further Santana look into the room she saw Brittany laptop was setup recording them.

"Great job Ducky." Brittany said going over to the laptop when the song finish

"Will Mama like our video?" Gia ask

"Well, I like your dance." Santana said making Brittany and Gia turn to see her Brittany look at the time seeing Santana was home a whole hour early

"Mama your home I miss you." Gia said running into Santana's arms

"I miss you to Ducky, but I love all the pictures you and Mommy sent me." Santana said looked at the similar pink sundresses they had on "So what are the two of you going to do with the video."

"It's a surprise for you, Mama, do you like our dance?" Gia ask

"Yes I did have you been practicing all day." Santana asks after giving a tired Brittany a kiss

"Huh uh we draw pictures, I sit on the potty five times, talk to Auntie Porcelain, Rae and Q she passes out like Auntie Rae did Mama. I think Uncle Puck still laughing after we got off the laptop." Gia said

"Quinn Skype me just before we did the video. They will be in the city next week and want to stay with us Puck has leave before I could say anything Gia said hi. Stunning both Puck and Quinn who passed out on the floor." Brittany said

The Puckerman where station at McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey but the hardly saw their friends in New York City. Just after New Year Puck came home after serving 18 months tour overseas. Since Puck was gone Quinn decide to film three movies two in LA one for six months, the other a voiceover for three months, the third in Croatia for five months.

"Did you get a picture?" Santana asks thinking about the look on Rachel's face

"No San but Puck said they would call us later." Brittany said

"Britt, why don't you take your shower I'll give Gia a bath then we can watch the dance video together." Santana said

"Sound good to me." Brittany said leading the way upstairs

After giving Gia, a bath and dress Santana walk into their master bedroom to find Brittany asleep on top of the bed wrap in a towel. Instead of waking her up she remove the towel, move Brittany under the comforter before giving her a kiss and walking quietly out the door. Gia showed Santana her drawing and sit on the potty. Later Puck called back so he and Quinn could find out what was going on.

"Hey Q how is your head?" Santana ask

"What do you mean how is my head Lopez you and Britt are played tricks with a girl who looks...

"Britt told me you called earlier Gia so happy you will be in the city for her birthday next week, right Ducky." Santana said putting the phone on speaker remembering what her mother said about 'Big Brother Watchful Eyes & Ears.'

"Hi Auntie Q you pass out just like Auntie Rae. Uncle Puck, can we go see 'Bring Them Hell 4 & 5'?" Gia asks then covered her mouth "Oh I wasn't supposed to say that."

"What" Santana, Quinn, and Puck said at the same time

"What was I talking about?" Gia said looking around the room

"What do you and Puck watch on movie night?" Quinn asks wanting to know the answer

"Alright remember Uncle Puck before you went away you said 'Alright Duck Uck Movie Night when I get back 'Bring Them Hell 4 you and me' did you forget?" Gia ask

"Puck you've been watching 'Bring Them Hell' with my daughter she only three Puck." Santana yelled

"Uncle Puck always put his hands over my eyes during the bad parts Mama. Right, uncle Puck no nightmare for Duck." Gia said trying to calm Santana down

"Yeah that's right I cover Gia's eyes, but how does she know that?" Puck asks afraid of the answer because Uck Movie Night was just between him and Gia

"The same way she knows Q loves Jean Grey Academy comic books and her favorite character is Kymera because you shared it with her. Now when you guys get here, we can talk more about the time you spend with Gia." Santana said hope they would catch on she didn't want to talk over the phone

"Can I still watch Bring Them Hell 4 & 5'?" Gia ask

"NO," all the adults said making Gia pout

"Not fare I already saw 1, 2 & 3," Gia said

"Hey, Duck we can see the new 'Weapon 23' movie the trailers look good, and it opens this weekend so we should miss the crowds." Puck said

"Can I Mama please pretty please with gum drops." Gia said making Quinn and Puck laugh because she sounded so much like Brittany

"Yes, Ducky you can go." Santana answered

After talking to the Puckerman's for an hour Santana feed Gia, then got started on dinner. Brittany woke up and got dress and join them downstairs. By time dinner was finish it was just 8 o'clock, so they watch the video together and sent it out to friends and family to watch. Whitney ended up sending them a video of Brittany first dance competition. Maribel sent a video of Santana first ballet performance. Gia laugh at seeing her mom's Brittany was dress in her Queen of Hearts customs while Santana was in her Scarecrow custom from Wizard of Oz performance. They final let Gia go to sleep at 10 in her big girl bed after putting sippy cups full of breast milk in her mini-fridge.

XOXOXOXO

Wednesday at 2:45 am February 12, 2020

"Ducky - AWW- what wrong?" Brittany asks feeling Gia climb into their

"Finish_sleeping _ Mommy." Gia said with the sippy cup in her mouth and Winter in her arm

"Oh, are you -AWW- hungry." Brittany asks as Gia layer between her and Santana

"No, I just want to cuddle with you and Mama." Gia said wrapping her arm around Brittany

"Okay, Ducky you can cuddle," Brittany said before drifting back to sleep

 _'Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _ah ah ahahah_

 _hey girl_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _ah ah ahahah_

 _hey girl_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping'_

"Oh shit," Santana said moving around on the bed feeling for her cell phone

 _'Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _ah ah ahahah_

 _hey girl_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping'_

"Where the hell is my phone," Santana said

' _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _ah ah ahahah_

 _hey girl_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping_

 _Good morning to you da birds are chirping'_

"Mama here's your phone" Gia said handing Santana her phone

"Ducky your up," Santana said opening her eyes and turning off the 4 am alarm on her phone

"Huh-uh," Gia said

"How long have you been in here?" Santana ask

"Long time." Gia said opening Santana right breast front slip

"How long is a long time?" Santana ask when Gia hunch her shoulders Santana change the question "What numbers were on the clock Ducky?"

"215 in my room 245 in here Mommy say I could cuddle." Gia said before latching onto Santana nipple

"Have you been up all this time?" Santana asks Gia nods her head yes. Santana knows this meant Gia only slept for 2 hours and 15 minutes so far today "Oh okay then let's rest a little while longer."

At 7 am the Lopez-Pierce condo was a buzzing after going back to sleep a little after 4:30 Santana and Gia after 5:30. Brittany woke up first around 6 and got breakfast ready. Both Santana and Brittany had to go to work today at 8:30 so Gia was spending the day with her Auntie Porcelain and Uncle Blaine. The plan was for Kurt and Blaine to pick up Gia from the dance studio before her first class. They were taking her to the children's museum in Manhattan then back to their townhouse in Williamsburg. Santana found it was ironic that she, Kurt and Rachel move from Chelsea in Manhattan. Only to end up in Brooklyn neighborhoods not far from each other Rachel was now living in a row house in Park Slope and they live in Dumbo.

"Britt it's us." Kurt said knocking on Mike office door

"Come on in guys, Hi thanks for taking care of her today." Brittany said as she was nursing Gia "Everything you're going to need is in her rainbow bright backpack and the milk case. Just open the milk storage bag inside the cold case and pour it in one of her sippy cups. She can only take a 30-minute nap today but if she stays up, that's okay. Don't let her sleep past 30 minutes thou."

"Brittany we know you told us everything yesterday." Kurt said watching mother and daughter

"Put her on the potty every hour for 15 minutes. She loves music and story time while on the potty. We have everyone's number including Dr. Loveguard office." Blaine said they all know this would be different from other times they watch Gia

"She will be perfectly fine with us Britt you have nothing to worry about." Kurt said

After going over a few more things and reminding Gia off the No Magic rule. They left just before Brittany first class started with many hugs and the promise to send pictures. Since the museum didn't open until 10, they took Gia to central park to see Alice in Wonderland after taking several pictures they shared them with both moms. Once the museum opens they created puffy paint with shaving cream, had a sing-a-long, dance, story time, and explored the exhibits. Afterward they stop at Brooklyn Mac for lunch then back the Kurt and Blaine's house where they all took a nap.

"Kurt gets up we need to wake up Gia now." Blaine said looking at the

"What -AWW- why." Kurt asks waking up

"Because we overslept." Blaine said pointing to the bedside clock

"Oh no, Santana is not going to let us babysit again." Kurt said jumping out of the bed they had slept for an hour

They went downstairs to the third-floor guest room Gia was using only to discover it empty, with her pink boots, blue jeans, and a wet pull-up on the floor. Before they could panic, they heard sounds coming from the second floor.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Gia yelled at the TV as she sat on the sofa in turtle neck and clean pull-up

"Gia." Blaine called out as the reach the bottom of the steps

"Don't tell Mama, please." Gia said looking at

"Gia what are watching?" Kurt asks sitting down next to her

"Bring Them Hell 4." Gia said quietly

"Gia!" both Kurt and Blaine yelled

"What I seen 1, 2, and 3 with Uncle Puck." Gia said looking sweet and innocent like Brittany

"And let me guess when San found out she told you No to 4 and 5." Kurt said as Blaine stop the movie "Yes" Gia said Kurt and Blaine look at each other try not to laugh "Okay Gia we won't tale but you to understand something. When your mothers tell you not to do something, you must listen to them okay."

"Okay, Auntie Porcelain can we watch the Grammy Red Carpet Show then?" Gia ask

"Yes Gia that's more child-friendly, but first you need to have potty time, get a dress, and throw away your dirt pull-up on the floor." Kurt said hope she wouldn't realize he was giving her a time out

After sitting on the potty, and watching the red carpet show, they had a fashion show where Gia, Kurt and Blaine model off their new outfits from LA. Blaine gave Gia a piano lesson after seeing want skills she already has Blaine decided the last song should be fun. So he asks Gia what new sound she wanted to learn to play when Gia told him he look surprised.

"Are you sure Gia?" Blaine ask

"Yeah Uncle Blaine can you play it and sing with me?" Gia ask

"Yes, Kurt get your phone out." Blaine called to Kurt who was on the first floor making snakes in the kitchen. Once Kurt had the phone mounted to record they were ready to begin.

( **Gia** /Blaine)

 **'I got Bills I gotta pay**

 **So I'ma gonn' work work every day**

 **I got mouths I got to feed,**

 **So I'ma gonn' make sure everybody eats**

 **I got Bills!**

All these bills pile up my desk

They looking like a mount'

All the little kids run around

I can hear their stomach growl

Touching for a moon out

And my girl just don't know how

Said she gonna leave me if I don't home with $50

$50? God damn, god damn, god damn, god damn

 **Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man**

God damn, oh man, god damn, oh man

 **I got Bills I gotta pay**

 **So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day**

 **I got mouths I gotta feed**

 **So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats**

 **I got Bills**

Woke up and I bumped my head

Stumped my toe on the edge of the bed

Opened the fridge and the food all gone

Leaving everybody, crap them along

Hopped in the car and the car won't start

It's too damn hot but I still gotta walk

My honey old lady and of course will not

Praying that my card won't get declined

God damn, god damn, god damn, god damn

 **Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man**

God damn, oh man, god damn, oh man

 **I got Bills I gotta pay**

 **So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day**

 **I got mouths I gotta feed**

 **So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats**

 **I got!'**

Kurt picks up Gia, and they dance around the room as Blaine continues to play the piano.

'And my shoes, my shoes

I said my shoes!

Ain't got no soul

 **I got Bills I gotta pay**

 **So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day**

 **I got mouths I gotta feed**

 **So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats**

 **I got Bills.**

 **I gotta pay**

 **So I'm gonn' work, work, work every day**

 **I got mouths I gotta feed**

 **So I'm gonn' make sure everybody eats**

 **I got Bills.'**

At the end of the day the Lopez-Pierce's end up having dinner with the Hummel. Gia filled her mom's in on all the adventure they had. Blaine and Kurt filled them in on all the question people brought up about Gia. From asking 'What school dose she attend?" "Where did we get her outfit?" "How many languages does she speak? After dinner, Blaine and Kurt show them the nursery for De, which is across the hall from their bedroom.

"Oh, Kurt you out did yourself." Brittany said walking around the round soft sage green nursery, with a black cottage cove convertible crib, black and white damask dots sofa, and curtains.

"You haven't seen the last feature Blaine the lights." Kurt said When Blaine turned the lights down twinkling star lights appeared on the nursery ceiling

"Oh, stars Mama look just like Auntie Rae." Gia said seeing all the stars dance across the ceiling

"Has Tiny seen this?" Santana ask

"No, we had it install Monday morning when a little Winx appeared." Blaine said tickling Gia

"Rae going to be so happy when she see this." Brittany said

"Can I have lights on my ceiling, please?" Gia ask

"Maybe we need to talk about it first Ducky." Santana said she and Brittany talk to their mothers this afternoon and they advise them to stop saying yes to everything, or Gia would become soiled

"Okay, I wait." Gia said knowing her moms would say yes

XOXOXOXO

Three-Year-Old Dancer Heaven King and her mother Tianne King - 'Happy' on Ellen

Girl's Harlequin Clown Costume

Cute Scarecrow Kids Costume  
Atown - GOOD MORNING TO YOU DA BIRDS ARE CHIRPING

LunchMoney Lewis - Bills


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift

Cha 6

February 14, 2020

Thursday had gone the same as Tuesday with Santana headed off for work while Brittany and Gia stayed at home. The most exciting thing happens that evening when Gia peed in her potty for the first time. Although today, there was excitement in the Lopez-Pierce house, not just because it was Gia first Valentine's Day awake. The excitement was because Maribel and Whitney were coming into the city this afternoon. Gia was busy making welcome signs for her grandmothers with Brittany's help. They already made Valentine's cards for their friends and family yesterday and sent them out.

"Mommy does you think Abuelita, and Tatiks will like my signs?" Gia asks using the glitter glue

"Ducky they will love your signs just like your Aunt Quinn, Uncles Puck, Hiram and LeRoy love your e-Valentine's cards," Brittany said sitting down next Gia at her tea table in her bedroom

"Yeah, I like my Dr. Who Valentine's card from Uncle Ram Lee, X-Man Next Generation card from Auntie Q, but don't tell my favorite is Uncle Puck Jason Freddy card," Gia said whispering the last part

"I won't tale, but Mama and I love our cards and Valentines Breakfast this morning," Brittany said kissing the top of Gia head

"Even though I use my magic to help?" Gia ask

"Yes, but next time just ask one of us to help you cook Ducky. You could've started a fire by accident."

"Okay, Mommy no cooking without you or Mama," Gia said

 _ **'We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship,**_

 _ **Zooming through the sky... Little Einsteins**_

 _ **Climb aboard, get ready to explore**_

 _ **There's so much to find, Little Einsteins.**_

 _ **We're going on a mission, start the countdown 5, 4, 3, 2,1**_

 _ **Everyone to rocket, rev it up now RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'**_

"Hi, this is Brittany," Brittany said answering her phone

"Hello Brittany this is Rachel after you pick your mothers up from the airport can you come to my house first. I have a Valentines present for all of you, but you have to come to my house first thing before going to yours."

"Rachel my mom wants to take Gia to dinner when they get here before it gets too dark outside...

"Brittany its vitality important you come to my house before you go to yours so please come here first," Rachel said trying to persuade Brittany "I'll even cook my vegetarian stuffed pepper with Mexican corn, cheesy garlic bread and for dessert chocolate mug cake."

"Okay we will be there, their plane lands at 7:30 pm so we should be at your house by 8:30," Brittany said

"Okay, I'll see you tonight and give Gia a kiss for me bye."

"Bye Rae sees you tonight," Brittany said hanging up the phone

"Mommy we go to Auntie Rae house?" Gia ask

"Yes, Ducky she's fixing dinner for all of us," Brittany said

The rest of the day went smoothly with Gia finally peeing in the toilet twice. Brittany and Gia caught the AirTrain from Brooklyn station to JFK they were now waiting for Santana at the pickup line by baggage claim.

"Hey, where are you?" Santana asks after getting out of the cab it had taken her an hour to get to the airport

"We're at baggage claim under the pickup sign," Brittany answered

"Okay I'm walking towards you now I'll be there in a minute," Santana said

"Is that Mama?" Gia asks pointing to the phone

"Yeah, Ducky you want to talk to her?"

"Haha," Gia said holding out her hand "Hi Mama we made signs and everybody called they say they love my Valentines cards. Did you have fun at work today?"

"I told you they would love your cards. I had to go to a meeting downtown today, but now I see a little girl in a rainbow no periwinkle coat standing next to a woman in a purple coat." Santana said coming up behind them

"Mama your here I though you would never come," Gia said warping arm around Santana's waist

"Yes, I made it how long before they land," Santana said after giving Brittany and Gia a kiss

"Twenty more minutes," Brittany said

"Good I need to go to the restroom," Santana said handing Brittany her bag

"Mama you got to go, the restroom there Mama," Gia said spotting the sign Uncle Blaine and Auntie Procaine show her on Wednesday. Gia gives Brittany her signs then grab Santana, hand, and they took off running towards the restroom "C'mon, Mama, Hurry! Hold it! You can make, don't pee-pee in your pants!"

Santana didn't know whether to be embarrassed or reassure by the fact that her daughter was using the potty training phase she and Brittany have been using with her. The people in the airport, on the other hand, where laughing and taking videos of mother and child running to the restroom. When they reach the restroom, there was a line.

"Move it, ladies, Mama has to potty!" Gia yelled walking pass the ladies in the line to a stall with Santana she waited for Santana to sit "You can do it, Mama, you can do it." The other woman began to laugh and aww over the little girl words. When Santana peed, Gia said "Wow! Good job, Mama! You did it! I know you could, do you want a treat or sticker?"

"I'll take a sticker, please," Santana said shaking her head

"Okay, but you got to wait until we get home," Gia said as they walk out of the stall to a group of ladies giggling

"Your potty training right." a woman ask washing her hands next to Santana

"Yes," Santana said

"My 2-year-old daughter would ask me all the time if I have to go potty." the woman said staring a chain reaction of the other woman tells their stories of potty training

"Mama gets sticker Mommy she went potty," Gia said when they join Brittany

"So you made it," Brittany said laughing with others in the line

'Flight 356 from Washington DC now landing at gate B.'

"Mama Mommy that's them that's them!" Gia said jumping up and down making her pigtail fly

"Yes, Ducky that's them they will be out in a minute," Santana said

"Mom, Mom over here!" Brittany yelled spotting her mother first

"Tatiks! Abuelita! Tatiks! Abuelita!" Gia yelled holding up here sign Welkom bij New York Tatiks! Bienvenido a Nueva York Abuelita! (Welcome to New York!) With a drawing of them in the city underneath

"Oh, mijn kleine Eendje u krijgen zodat grote Tatiks mis je zo veel. (Oh my little Duckling you are getting so big grandma miss you so much.) Whitney said pick Gia up, giving her hugs and kisses

"Ik mis je naar Tatiks." (I miss you to grandma.) Gia said hugging her back

"My turn shares Whitney," Maribel said holding out her arms for Gia to climb into her arms "Déjeme conseguir una buena mirada en usted Ducky. La Abuelita te extraño tanto y Abuelito me dijo que le diera un gran abrazo de oso ah y te hizo una caja especial de Mantecaditos." (Let me get a good look at you Duck. Grandma misses you so much, and Grandpa told me to give you a big bear hug oh and he made you a special box of Mantecaditos.)

"Te echo de menos a la Abuela, ¿Te ha gustado mi signo?" (I miss you to Grandma, did you like my sign?) Gia ask

"Yes, I do mi'ja they are beautiful Ducky look Whitney we have a young Frida Kahlo on our hand," Maribel said

"I'll say a Kate Greenaway look at her illustration," Whitney said

"Well hi to you too," Santana said looking at her mother and mother-in-law gush over Gia

"Were here to Mom," Brittany said

"Brittany grabs my bags it's the sky blue ones," Whitney said

"Mi'ja get means to it's the gray and yellow suitcase," Maribel said they never took their eyes off of Gia

"While look on the bright side San maybe we can get a full night of sleep with them here," Brittany said as they walk to baggage claim

"Yeah maybe you're right, but first we have to eat at St. Berry tonight," Santana said

"She's fixing your favorite vegetarian meal," Brittany said spotting the bags

"And your dessert hopefully Jesse got some real ice cream this time and not that Tofutti," Santana said making a face

XOXOXOXO

"Hey, guy's thanks for coming they're in the living room waiting I'll bring the bags in," Jesse said answering the door he walk down the steps to help the cab diver

"Hi everybody thanks for making this is my grandmother Athysheba, Makha these are my friends Santana, Brittany their daughter Gia, Brittany mother Whitney Pierce and Santana mother, Maribel Lopez," Rachel said when they walked into the living room

"You mean Mondragón Dara," Athysheba said getting up to shake the visitor's hands

"My great grandmother was a Mondragón," Maribel said after getting over the shook of meeting the redhead for the first time

"I knew I since the Mondragón power coming off the three of you," Athysheba said

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like...

"Rita Hayworth with blue eye yea all the time the truth is Rita look like me since I was here first," Athysheba said laughing cutting Whitney off

"Now I know where you got the legs from Rae," Santana said getting her thoughts together

"Stop checking my Makha out Santana pulse your wife is right there," Rachel said

"I agree with San Rae will I look this good at 100," Brittany asks her mother

"Maybe who knows Brittany." Whitney said honestly

"While I appreciate the compliments, we need to get this show on the road Dara," Athysheba said

"You're right Makha. The reason I invited you all over is because this morning when I was telling Makha about Gia. She told me about something I could do with my powers that could fill in those missing moments you feel like you miss out on. Since I have to wait until four months after De is born to get my powers back I ask Makha could she use her powers. She said yes but today is her only free day until next month." Rachel said Brittany and Santana knew want she was talking about

"Will it hurt us?" Santana ask

"You will feel sick afterward but other than that no. You can ask Jesse I did one with him earlier with Rachel, who felt nothing later because she's a Sorceress." Athysheba said smiling at Rachel

"I was nauseous and dizzy for ten minutes but after a cup of orange juice and some crackers I was fine," Jesse said

"Also Jesse was under for an hour and is hundred percent mortal. I will only put you under for 30 minutes." Athysheba said

"Jesse will be right here when we go under he has my father's numbers," Rachel said

"Who would be going under?" Maribel ask

"Santana, Brittany, Gia, Ms. Whitney, me and you Ms. Maribel," Rachel said

"I think we should do it San," Brittany said

"I want to see Mama," Gia said Santana look at her

"What do we have to do?" Santana ask

"Well, first I will need a drop of Gia blood so you all can throw the doorway then we will begin," Athysheba said leading them to Rachel staircase

"Why her blood," Whitney ask

"Because we don't have time to cut everyone's hand," Athysheba said Jesse move the desk from in front of the landing "Rachel reveille the doorway"

"Okay watch this." Rachel said she tap the wall three times on the right side, twice on the left side, four at the top and five in the middle to make to door appear

"Wow" "Do it again Auntie Rae." "Wait until you show Puck."

"Once I get my magic back I will just say an incantation to make it appear," Rachel said

"Gia who do you want to cut your hand?" Athysheba ask

"Mama please," Gia said

"San you have to cut on her lifeline here," Rachel said handing Santana a knife and pointing out the life line

"I'm sorry Ducky," Santana said

"It's okay Mama I want to see what's behind the door," Gia said

"Gia put your hand on the knob and turn it to the left side, by the way never let anyone take your blood without your mothers approval," Athysheba said as Gia open the door

"Okay." Gia walks into the room that look like the MSC Fantasia Top Sail Lounge

"Dame Rae this been in your house all this time," Santana said as they followed Gia inside

"Ochs Mamà!" Santana said getting pot on the but

"Watch your language your daughter is listing," Mirabel said

"I'm just saying do you know how many parties we could have up in here," Santana said

"I told you, Dara Santana, remind me of your Makhu he always wanted to have a party," Athysheba said

"Daddy made it this is his teleportation room only my blood relatives can use it now yours can thank Gia," Rachel said, "Now everyone needs to take a sit once Makha starts singing you can't leave the room."

"Only your demon will kill people by song Berry," Santana said

"But it such a lovely way to go with music in your ears, now take a seat," Athysheba said once everyone was ready she began to sing

 **(Athysheba)**

' **Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.**

 **I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.**

 **Look at this stuff**

 **Isn't it neat?**

 **Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

 **Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

 **The girl who has everything?**

 **Look at this trove**

 **Treasures untold**

 **How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

 **Looking around here you think**

 **Sure, she's got everything**

 **I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**

 **I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

 **You want thingamabobs?**

 **I've got twenty!**

 **But who cares?**

 **No big deal**

 **I want more'**

"Really Berry Disney," Santana said hearing the song turn into background music as the room change

"I love this song OOOH MY GOOOOOO...

"What the FUCK!" Santana said interrupting Brittany

"Santana, Brittany I'm going to need you to push to get your little girl out." the doctor said in the delivery room they were now in

"Oh my god this hurt so much, and I have to throw it again," Santana said

"Don't worry Santana I'm getting everything on tape this time so you will have something to watch later. Makha said it will work once we leave this reality." Rachel said

"Ohh Mom!" Brittany scream

"Fuck no Berry you better be shooting everything above the waist," Santana said as Maribel grabs her left hand

"It's not like I haven't seen yours or Brittany vaginas before," Rachel said

"It hurt San -Aah- Mom" Brittany said as Whitney wipe the sweat off her forehead

"Santana Marie Lopez how many of your friends have you slept with, never mind I don't want to know," Maribel said

"Oh Fuck" Santana yelled out

"Okay it's time on the next contraction I need you both to push." the doctor said "3, 2, 1 push"

"AWWWWW" both Santana and Brittany said

"Good I see the head come on ladies you can do this." the doctor said

"I can't Sannie I'm too tired, and it hurts so much," Brittany said

"We can do this Britt Britt give me your hand now together on the count of 3. 1, 2,3 push," Santana said

"AWWWWW" both Santana and Brittany said the room final silent the "Ahhhhh"

"Ladies you have a beautiful baby girl." the doctor said holding up Newborn Gia then handing her off to a nurse

"All vitals are good doctor 9lbs. 7oz. and 17in. Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce my I introduce you to your daughter do you have a name pick out." the nurse said walking over with baby

"Gia," Brittany said as the nurse handed her Gia

"Gia Khaleesi Lopez-Pierce" Santana said kissing the top of Gia head then the song and seen change

' **Look for the bare necessities**

 **The simple bare necessities**

 **Forget about your worries and your strife**

 **I mean the bare necessities**

 **Old Mother Nature's recipes**

 **That brings the bare necessities of life**

 **Wherever I wander, wherever I roam**

 **I couldn't be fonder of my big home**

 **The bees are buzzin' in the tree**

 **To make some honey just for me**

 **When you look under the rocks and plants**

 **And take a glance at the fancy ants**

 **Then maybe try a few'**

The next seen was them leaving the hospital and taking Gia home to Santana NYC apartment near Columbia. Gia was smiling at the sound of Antonio's voice and following Whitney with her eyes. Gia raises her head and chest during tummy time. Grasping Punk dog tags and smiles up at him. Babbling, laughing, and trying to imitate Santana singing. Gia holding her head steady as Kurt shows her new design. Gia rolls from back to stomach and stomach to back with Brittany on the floor at the Cambridge apartment. Moves rattle from hand to hand as Mercedes partially hidden it. Gia sits without support then crawls to Santana and Brittany. Gia says her first word 'Berry' while babbling 'Mama' and 'Momo.' Gia first birthday party where she grabs some cake and smash it in Brittany's face who smash it into Santana face for laughing

"I was her first word me, not Kurt me," Rachel said stopping form recording

"Rachel cry later picks the camera up I think we're changing again," Whitney said

' **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **C'mon out lets go and play**

 **I never see you anymore**

 **Come out the door**

 **It's like you've gone away**

 **We used to be best buddies**

 **And now we're not**

 **I wish you would tell me why**

 **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **It doesn't have to be a snowman**

 **(Go away, Anna)**

 **Okay, bye'**

Gia was taking a step to Alma and Maribel in the backyard in Lima. Call Mama and Mommy when she see the animals at the Zoo. Acting like a monkey with Pierce. Walks independently from Brittany to Santana coming home. Drinks from a cup, and eating Cheetos with Artie. Having singing lesson with Blaine. Rachel was teaching Gia her body parts. Gia was running and jumping in the park with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Playing make-believe with Jesse. Follows simple instructions from Tina in making play dough. Gia 2 birthday party at the farm where she, Mike and Brittany dance in front of everyone.

"Rachel you recorded all that right," Brittany said

"Yeah, Brittany she looks so cute in her hip hop outfit," Rachel said

"I want a copy when we finish this," Mirabel said

"Me too," Whitney said

' **Mama! I don't have time for dancing!**

 **That's just gonna have to wait a while**

 **Ain't got time for messing around**

 **And it's not my style**

 **This old town can slow you down**

 **People taking the easy way**

 **But I know exactly where I'm going**

 **Getting closer and closer every day**

 **And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**

 **People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care**

 **Trials and tribulations, I've had my share**

 **There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there'**

Gia was climbing at the playground in Lima with Sam and Mr. Schuester children. Telling the stories in Dutch to Oma and Opa in the Netherlands. Gia sorts objects by shape and colors with Santana. Putting a puzzle together with Brittany. Mixing a position with Maribel and Hiram. Play soccer in the park with her uncles. Cutting out snowflakes with Tina and Artie. Playing hide goes seek with Rachel, Jesse, and Beth. Piano lesson with Blaine while Kurt sings. Swimming with Mike and Kennedy. Gia 3rd birthday at Chuck-e Cheese.

The music stops, and the room turns back into a lounge. The adults all cry a little Athysheba sends Gia out of the room to get Jesse, who brings in a try of organ juice, crackers, and tissue. After cleaning theirselves up, all the ladies go over to Athysheba and give her a hug and thank her.

The rest of the evening was filled with food and tells of magic. Athysheba told Maribel how she knew her family back in the late 1780's Spain before they went to Cuba. How one of her great grand Uncle Maureo Duárez de Mondragón left Cuba to live in Florida in the 1800's. The last she heard of Maureo was that he married a human. That was before she ended up on vaudeville with her second companion in 1880 Canada. They had fun listing to her stories of the stardom of modern entertainment as the eat dinner.

XOXOXOXO

February 14-15, 2020 at 11:45pm

Maribel and Whitney finish sitting up everything in the new teleportation room they put in the hallway on the second floor for unbinding ceremony at midnight including letting Gia wake up from her sleep to witness it. They place four crystal at the four points to make a circle. Then they place Brittany and Santana back looking up in the middle. Then they put two black candles at their feet and two whites at their head. Lighten them and then they started the spell.

 _'We call on the gods and goddesses of the old days as well of those of the new. Break this spell that they call a binding with your power. Gods of light move about these women bodies. Allow your power to break the holds on them. Goddesses come down and wake their bodies. Allow the power that you have given them to be woken. Break the binding spell that was placed on them. Let it be removed for good.'_

Maribel and Whitney place their hands on Brittany and Santana chest and speak once more as they move their hands up and down the sides of their bodies.

 _'O great gods and goddesses and the gates that hold the elements within, Send your power within my hands and break free my daughter from this binding. I call on my daughter within your walls, break that which holds you. Open your body to my power and break the walls that hold you. Call upon your memories of old and come to me, my daughter of old and new. O great gods and goddesses, do not allow the binding to work on my daughter any longer. The power of both sides, of the Light and Dark, Your onus is broken, and you are free once more. As the day is night and night are day, so shall you be of both this witching hour bless it to be.'_ The candles flick out and Brittany and Santana bodies where surround by light.

"Okay, girls how do you feel?" Whitney asks after the light left their bodies

"I feel okay Mom a little stronger but okay," Brittany said

"Mi'ja how are you doing," Maribel asks Santana who was laying down

"Mamá I'm seared where Bee Mamá." a voice said behind them making them turn and look at the little girl

"Santana," Brittany and Whitney said

"Mama you're little," Gia said

"Santana Marie their nothing to be afraid of Brittany right there see," Maribel said walking up to three-year-old Santana and bending down to her size

"Huh uh she big girl Bee little like me." little Santana said

"You are a big girl to now Sannie look," Brittany said pointing to big Santana body

"That's me I old." little Santana said

"Yep, that's you, Mama," Gia said tap little Santana shoulder

"Who you?" little Santana ask looking Gia up and down

"That's our daughter Sannie it's she cute," Brittany said kneeling between both girls

"We have a daughter Bee?" little Santana ask looking from Gia to Brittany

"Haha hi I'm Gia."

"Hi me a good Mamá?" little Santana ask Gia

"Yeah, the best Mama in the world," Gia said

"But San you cannot be the best Mama if you're still little we need you to go back inside yourself to grow up," Maribel said

"Okay Mamá but I still play with Bee and Gia."

"Yes Sannie you still play with Britt and Gia, now get in your body," Maribel said they watch as little Santana merges with big Santana

"Okay, now that was worried," Santana said when she woke up a minute later

"You're telling me I thought for a second I was going to have to rinse you and Gia together," Brittany said making everyone laugh

"While Britt we know San power is working let's see about yours do you remember how to make your wings." Whitney ask Brittany close her eyes for a second then took off her night gown her fairy wings appeared out of her back

"Yes, Mommy show me!" Gia said, Brittany, walk over to Gia and expelled what to do as she removed her top Gia close her eyes and concentrated hard

"Ouch Mommy it hurt," Gia called out as Brittany held her hand

"I know baby because this is your first time calling your wing, but it will get easier," Whitney said

"You're so brave Ducky," Brittany said

"Ducky open your eyes," Santana said

"I have wings! I have wings!" Gia said opening her eyes moving and touching her wing

"Alright, girls are you ready to fly," Whitney said with her wings out

"Yes!" Brittany and Gia said

"Then shrink down to size and let's begin," Whitney said Brittany expelled want to do again both she and Gia shrink down

"Mama help!" Gia called out stuck in her pajama pants making everyone laugh

"You have to remember to take everything off first Gia until you learn to change your clothes like Tatiks," Brittany said when Gia joined her and Whitney

"I'll remember Mommy," Gia said

"Come on San we need to cast a spell on your building," Maribel said

"What kind of spell Mamá," Santana asks as they walk out the room

"A memory spell so they will see real Gia instead of doll Gia in their past," Maribel said

XOXOXOXO

The Lopez-Pierce house final went to sleep at two in the morning after a brief magical review of Santana and Brittany powers. Along with new amulets for Gia, Santana and Brittany from Alma. They woke up at 9 in the morning in time to drive to the RPFG Mid-Atlantic Region Meeting in Montville, New Jersey. It was held on a mansion in the kids ran around in the playhouse and swam in the indoor pool.

"How are you all doing?" Reef ask walking up to Santana and Brittany

"Were go just soaking in all the information," Santana said

"We have Gia on a schedule now we just need to figure out what school to send her to in August," Brittany said

"Don't worry you will pick one anything new going on." Reef said

"Gia been peeing in the toilet a couple of times." Brittany then went on to tell him what happen yesterday at the airport

"Mama, can I play with little Mama?" Gia asks Santana

"Why Gia," Santana ask

"They have a race, but I need a partner to play," Gia said

"While Gia little Mama ...

"Excuse me, Reef, Hi I'm Andrea Woodbine this is my daughter Ryan she would like to ask your daughter something." the auburn haired women with green eyes said

"Hi, I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce this is my wife, Santana and our daughter Gia."

"Go a hand Ryan it's okay," Sandra said

"Gia _do you want to _race with me?" Ryan, the auburn haired girl with brown eyes, ask quietly reminding Santana and Brittany of Tina

"Okay bye," Gia said grasping Ryan's hand and took off running to the racing line "watch us win"

"I'm happy to see Ryan open up Andrea." Reef said

"You and I both Reef, Tucker was shocked when she said she wanted to ask Gia to race with her. Sorry were not ignoring you it was just Ryan awaken last year, and your Gia is the first child she's wanted to play with." Andrea said

"Ryan goes to Jester Prep Academy with my kids she usually plays by herself." Reef said

"My sister worker there and she tries to get Ryan to open up to the other kids, but it's no use. Then today she watched your Gia and wanted to play."

"Brittany gust who I found this is Tucker Woodbine I use to be his family babysitter on Rozprávková krajina, and this is his son Theo," Whitney said walking up to the group with the Woodbine men

"That's why Ryan went with Gia their both Winx," Andrea said

"That little girl playing with my granddaughter is you're to Tucker," Whitney ask

"Yea she just turned four last month on the 16th," Tucker said shanking Brittany then Santana hand with the Rennyx doll in his left arm

"When will Theo awaken?" Santana ask

"Next year we got him seven months after Ryan awaken," Andrea said taking her son in her arm

"Mi'ja Harry up your going to miss your daughter's race," Maribel yelled at them. They all ran over to see the three legged race.

XOXOXOXO

Little Einsteins theme song

Makha - Grandma in demon  
Dara - Little Fire in demon

Makhu - Grandpa in demon

Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid

The Bare Neccesities - The Jungle Book

Do You Want to Build a Snowman? – Frozen  
Almost There - The Princess and the Frog

Andrea Woodbine - Bryce Howard

Ryan Woodbine - Maggie Elizabeth Jones

Tucker Woodbine - Ryan Reynolds


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 7

Wednesday, February 19, 2020

The weekend had followed by Maribel and Whitney had retrained Santana, and Brittany in their magic and were pleased to see they gain the memory back of the basic skills they learned as children. Gia learned basic magic skills very quickly, but they all needed lessons in their magic. Maribel and Whitney also merge their families Book of Shadows and Suđenje to from a new Lopez-Pierce Book of Shadows and Suđenje. By the time, Monday evening arrives for Maribel and Whitney to fly back home everything was setup for Santana, Brittany, and Gia to continue their magical training.

The Woodbine's step in with Andrea being a witch she would help continue teaching basic magic skills; Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, and Mediumship. While Tucker is an Earth Fairy he would continue teaching flying skills, but Whitney also knew some Animal Fairies in New York who would teach Brittany and Gia how to control their powers. As for Brittany Witch powers, Hye would unbind them on 21st after Gia 4th birthday party. Although the 20th is her birthday and the 5th Wedding Anniversary for Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine.

"Hello, Lopez-Pierce the Puckasurus is here."

"Uncle Puck!" Gia yelled running into the foyer from the kitchen

"You're real you're real," Puck said picking up Gia as Quinn just look on in wonderment

"Q I still can't believe you married it," Santana said as she shut and lock the door behind them

"Hi, Quinn, Puck we miss you both," Brittany said giving Quinn a hug

"Quinn are you going to say anything?" Santana asks when Quinn still didn't speak

"San I think we should take them to the sofa," Brittany said

"Auntie Q is going to pass out again, Mama gets your phone," Gia said

"Wow, she is your kid San," Puck said laughing

"Can someone expel to us how this happen?" Quinn asks sitting down on the sofa

After giving Quinn and Puck a brief history on their families background then they told them about Gia. Once they answered all the questions they could they told them about Rachel's family background and her power. Then about Kurt and Blaine baby and magical studies.

"Hold up I get my Jewish Princess being a demon but how did Uncle Lee get Kurt and Blaine baby to make a baby together." Puck said once they finish

"He won't tell us, Puck and Rae, a Sorceress part Demon, part Witch and part Human," Brittany said

"Come on uncle Puck let me show you our Nadnaravne," Gia said pulling Puck up

"A what?" Puck asks as they walk up the steps

"A Nadnaravne is a magical room you should see Rae we can have a party in hers," Brittany said

"I got the knives," Santana said walking up behind them as they reach the doorway

"Wait knives for what?" Quinn ask

"The room is shielding itself and can sense strangers San needs to cast a spell on the doorway. Then you need to give your blood, so the room doesn't see you as strangers but friends," Brittany said taking down the shield

"Okay, who's first I need to get to work," Santana said holding up a knife

"I'll go first," Puck said hold out his left hand after he cut it along his lifeline and open the door Brittany and Gia followed him inside

"Alright Q your turn," Santana said handing Quinn another knife

"Babe isn't this place great," Puck said when they walk through the doorway he was standing in front of the fireplace "Check out this painting."

"That's a painting of Rae Thorn Demon ancestor Chykhuna as a child in her family Nadnaravne in the demon dimension." Brittany

"Makha gave it to me it's she pretty," Gia said about the painting of a demon girl sitting on the floor with a book that had fire skulls coming out of it

"Athysheba Rachel's grandmother gave it to us as a house warming gift Makha means grandma in demon. She said Gia reminded her of her Makha Chykhuna." Brittany said

"Look Auntie Q this is our Book of Shadows and Suđenje it's smaller then Auntie Rae Grimoire, but that's because she has Makha QIb paq in it," Gia said

"Wait until you meet Athysheba she's 307 but doesn't look a day over 30 and looks just like Rita Hayworth." Santana had said before her alarm went off it was time for her to go to work. Santana walks over to Brittany and giving her a kiss "Okay guys I'll be home by six come here Ducky have fun with your aunts and uncles today. I love you both."

"Aww, who knows motherhood would make Snixx soft," Puck said

"Keep it up cloud watcher," Santana said back to him as she walk out the room

"How could you tell Gia?" Puck said looking at Gia

"Mama and Auntie Rae wanted to know what I do," Gia said with a shrug

"Puck just gets our bags and put them in the guest bedroom we usual us," Quinn said putting back the magic book she was reading

"Alright, but no more sharing our secrets Duck ok," Puck said walk out the room with Gia behind him

"Okay, I won't Uncle Punk when are we going to see 'Weapon 23'?" Gia ask

"Are you both sure you will be okay with me leaving for the lab before Kurt and Blaine get here?" Brittany asks thirty minutes later after Kurt and Blaine called to say they were stuck in traffic

"We will be fine Britt Gia is having fun flying around Puck," Quinn said as they turn to see fairy size Gia flying around Puck's arms

"Alright, Gia give Mommy a fairy kiss and remember to change back before going to the potty. You don't want to have another accident." Brittany said

One time Gia forgot she was fairy size and ended up inside her potty cover in her pee. Brittany and Santana laugh finding her like that after she screams. Gia didn't find it funny at all and didn't talk to all day spending the day with her grandmother who cleaned her up. Only forgiving her mom's when they made her favorite dinner that night. Eggplant Parmesan, Mixed Greens Salad with Spicy Pecans and Tangy Fruit with Maple Balsamic Vinaigrette, Cheesy Breadsticks, and Biscotti in Hot Chocolate for dessert.

"No Mommy no more accidents," Gia said shaking her head

"Okay have remembered no magic...

"Outside family houses unless I in danger," Gia said finishing for Brittany

"Good, I love you, Ducky," Brittany said

"Love you Mommy," Gia said giving a fairy kiss

XOXOXOXO

When the Hummel's arrive, they all went to the Children's Museum of Art for the Wee Art class. Kurt could honestly see Gia potential as an artist. After the class end, they went for lunch at BeeHive Oven Biscuit Cafe where Quinn ate every biscuit combo, and Puck was in heaven with the shrimps and grits. Now they were back at the Hummel's townhouse where Kurt was making Gia birthday dress.

"Okay, Ducky you can get down now," Kurt said to remove the dress after the final fitting

"Can I play piano now?" Gia asks as Kurt put her clothes back on

"After you go potty," Kurt said holding out his hand

"Hey Duck what's going on?" Punk ask watching go into the bathroom after leaving a sleeping Quinn in the guest room

"I got to go potty now then piano lesson, Uncle Puck you sing with me?" Gia ask

"Oh okay, I'll sing with you," Puck said

After sitting on the pot for seven minutes, Gia final peed. Kurt and Puck, who stood outside the open door talking to her about everything her and her new BFF Ryan, did on Saturday and Monday. Then they all went downstairs where Blaine was setup for the piano lesson he gave Puck a guitar to us while he waited.

"Uncle Puck you sing with me," Gia said once her piano lesson was over

"What song are we singing Duck?" Puck ask

"This song Uncle Puck," Gia said showing Puck the tablet Blaine had tape the song on

"You know this song Duck?" Puck ask

"Yeah, Uncle Puck lets sing," Gia said

( **Gia** /  Puck)

 **'I love it when you just don't care**

 **I love it when you dance like there's nobody there**

 **So when it gets hard, don't be afraid**

 **We don't care what them people say**

 **I love it when you don't take no**

 **I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so**

 **Let them all go home, we out late**

 **We don't care what them people say**

We dont have to be ordinary

Make your best mistakes

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

Im telling you to take your shot it might be scary

Hearts are gonna break

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

 **Together we can just let go**

 **Pretend like theres no one else here that we know**

 **Slow dance fall in love as the club track plays**

 **We dont care what them people say**

We dont have to be ordinary

Make your best mistakes

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

Im telling you to take your shot it might be scary

Hearts are gonna break

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

 **Come out tonight, come out tonight**

 **Theres no one standing in your way**

 **Come out tonight, come out tonight**

 **We dont care what them people say**

 **We dont care what them people say**

We dont have to be ordinary

Make your best mistakes

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

Im telling you to take your shot it might be scary

Hearts are gonna break

Cause we dont have the time to be sorry

So baby be the life of the party

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Life of the party**

 **So dont let them keep you down**

 **Oh you know you cant give up**

 **Cause we dont have the time to be sorry**

 **So baby be the life of the party'**

Kurt, who had set up the phone, was now sending the video out to everyone on Gia private Fan-page Rachel, had set up. Quinn, who was asleep, woke up in the middle of the song. After they finish their song Quinn, and Kurt decided to get started on dinner on the first floor. While Blaine returned some phone calls about their Broadway show in the master bedroom on the fourth floor. Puck and Gia stayed on the second floor watching TV.

"Oh Duck no nap today," Puck said when he saw Gia yawn

"But I tired," Gia said

"Oh Gia look at that" Puck said pointing to the TV with the commercial of the new KX Ultimate Game System with the motion sensor theater screen, six hand controllers, and handsets "If we had that setup you wouldn't be tired."

Gia though about for a minute look at the commercial then "WHAT THE FUCK" Puck scream making everyone run to the media room

"What happen?" Quinn ask

"Gia you know you're not supposed to use your magic," Kurt said seeing the new theater screen and everything else in the media room

"Kurt get Gia's seat and her sippy cup, please," Blaine said Kurt and Blaine had gone out and bought Gia a dinning booster seat for when they take out and so she could eat at their table

"I'm sorry Uncle Puck said he wish we could play and

"You though why not. Gia, your moms, ask you not to use your powers for two reasons. One is for safety and the second is because if you use too much power you can get very tired or even sick. So while Uncle Puck is happy to play with you, he doesn't want you to get sick. And because you didn't follow the rule you have to set in the corner for three minutes. Okay." Blaine said kneeling down to Gia eye level wiping away her tears

"Are _you mad _at me?" Gia ask crying

"No Gia we aren't mad at you but we are upset you didn't follow the rule." Blaine said giving Gia a hug then he led her to the corner where Kurt set the chair

"Gia I set the timer up, and I have your cup," Kurt said

"Thank you, _ auntie Porcelain," Gia said as she set down in the chair and took her sippy cup

"You both held that very well," Quinn said as her and Kurt where headed back downstairs

"Only after watch San and Britt down it on Monday and reading all the parenting books," Kurt said the look back "What"

"I guess they're both in time out," Quinn said as they watch Puck sit on the floor beside Gia and hold her hand she took out her phone to get a quick picture

The rest of the evening was uneventful if you don't count the race car match on the game system with Gia, Puck, Blaine, Santana, and Quinn. Brittany and Kurt look on they played best out of three with Santana, Gia, and Quinn each winning a game and coming in the top three spots each game. That night Gia sleep for three straight hours only wake up at 11 pm for a sippy cup.

XOXOXOXO

Thursday, February 20, 2020

Santana felt the hand on her breast then the sucking on her left nipple before she open her eyes. Look over at the clock she saw it was 2:20 am and smiled down at her daughter. "Happy Birthday Ducky."

"Happy Anniversary San," Brittany said waking up from the movement of the bed

"Happy Anniversary Britt," Santana said the move over to give her a kiss

"Oh, Happy Birthday Ducky Mommy love you too," Brittany said when Gia move to her breast

The little family went back to sleep Gia woke up again twice before going back to sleep at 5. Then at 6:15 Gia creepy out of her mom's room and went to Quinn and Pucks room.

"Huh wh is it, co on Q babe iv me ten mo utes." Puck said sleep talking

"Uncle Puck" Gia said now hitting his shoulder instead of tip it "Uncle Puck wake up I need help"

"Gia huh," Quinn said waking up seeing Gia "Puck wake up."

"Qui wh ou ee?" Puck ask still sleep talking

"Puck Gia needs you to wake up," Quinn said this time making Puck open his eyes

"Uncle Puck Auntie Q I need help," Gia said

"Help with what Gia?" Quinn ask

"Making breakfast for Mommy and Mama," Gia said

"Oh okay, it's an Anniversary surprise," Quinn said

"Yeah can you help?" Gia ask

"We can help," Puck said final to get his bearing

Santana and Brittany where stun to get breakfast in bed and a painting of themselves as a Witch with a fairy from Gia. Then they were in disbelief when they got dinner and room at Sanctuary Hotel from Kurt and Blaine. Tickets to the musical Cry-Baby from Rachel and Jesse. A full spa treatment from Quinn and Puck and they were on babysitting duty. Everything started at three after Gia interview at Jester Prep Academy both Brittany and Santana where working half day today because the tour and interview start at 1:30 pm.

XOXOXOXO

"San are you sure this is the school?" Quinn ask as they stood outside the eight-story office building in East Harlem

"This is the address, and there is the sign," Brittany said looking at her GPS and the sign on the building

"Gia, Gia over here," Ryan yelled form her aunt arms coming out the building

"Ryan uncle Puck that's my friend Ryan," Gia said in Puck's arms

"It is I would never have guessed." Puck said laughing

"Hi, you must best the Lopez-Pierce family I'm Shellie McAvoy Adolescent Counselor for Middle and High school. I'm also Andrea Woodbine sister why don't we go inside," said the strawberry blond with blue eyes

"Hi I'm Santana, this is my wife Brittany, our daughter Gia I guess you heard a lot about already. These are our friends and Gia's godparents Quinn and Noah Puckerman." Santana said making Quinn loss her composer but gain it back quickly Puck got a little teared up and hug his goddaughter tighter

"Nice to meet you all if you will follow me," Shellie said

"So this is a school," Puck said as they walk into the Administration Office pass the receptions

"Yes, Jester Prep Academy was very much a school founded in 1938. First I will take you to the view office where Mr. Ramiton Instructor in Witchcraft, Mrs. Cannonwell School Nurse, and Mrs. Ghoulman Associate Director of Admission will conduct your family interview. Then I will take Ryan back to her class." Shellie said as they walk into the viewing office

"I want _ to stay _ with Gia _ Aunt El," Ryan said hanging on to Gia

"I want to play with Ryan," Gia said

"You will see Gia later Ryan, but first she need to see the school. Gia can you see that room on the other side you will be in there with Mr. Ramiton a wizard, Mrs. Cannonwell a Cambion, and Mrs. Ghoulman a Dragon." Shellie said pointing everyone out as the adults toke their coats off

"A real Dragon," Gia said in aww watch the tall brunette haired, brown eyed woman

"Yea there lets _ dragons here Gia," Ryan said

"There are all types of magical beings here Gia. Now you won't be able to see them but your moms and godparents can see you from right out here and while you play with the instructors. The door will be unlocked so you can come out, or your family can go in at any time is that okay?" Shellie wasn't just looking at Gia when she ask but also the family who nodded their heads yes

"It's okay." Gia said looking at her family then Ryan

"I'll just knock so they will know we're here," Shellie said after introducing everyone Shellie took Ryan back to her class

Once Gia finish playing (testing) with the staff, then they called Brittany and Santana for their interview, and Quinn and Puck who were surprised to be part of the interviewing process. Then Shellie gave them a tour of the school that was magical enhance to hold 627students, and 258 staff members. The first-floor house the Administration Offices, Staff Lounge, Security Office, Nurse Station, School Store, Theater, and Cafeteria. The second-floor house the Montessori program age 2-5 two classrooms for each age ratio 2:16. The third-floor Primary grades 1st-3rd, and the fourth floor Elementary 4th-6th and all have three classrooms for each grade ratio 2:20. Then the fifth floor has the library with study rooms, music department, art department, and computer lab. The sixth floor Junior 7th-9th, the seventh floor Senior 10th-12th and all have four homeroom class for each grade ratio 2:24. The eighth floor is the herb garden although each floor has a private garden separating each level. All the adults fell in love with the basement that house the athletic and dance departments.

"Do you accept mortal children?" Quinn ask after seeing the stables with Jumper Horses

"Under special circumstance yes," Shellie answered knowing they needed more information she told them the rest "For safety reasons we only allow Hiddens and Mortals to come if they have a protection talismans and amulets."

"You will know by Friday evening if Gia was accepted or waitlisted for next year," Shellie said after they finish the tour now watching Gia and Ryan play on the playground

"Thanks for everything Shellie your sister told us you had to pull some strings to get us this interview," Brittany said

"I will do anything to make my nice happy, and your daughter is doing that," Shellie said they had finished the interviews and testing at the beginning of the month hopeful Gia had done enough to get a spot.

"And thank you for the applications," Puck said they had gone one for De

"Guys you're going to be late," Quinn said looking at her phone

"Oh yeah, our spa appointment," Brittany said "Gia"

"Yea Mommy," Gia said running over with Ryan and Reef son Zion

"We are level now, remember we will be home tomorrow morning for breakfast," Santana said

"Happy Birthday Ducky I love." said giving her a hug and kiss

"I love you more Mommy Happy Wedbirthday Mama," Gia said giving both here moms a hug

"Happy Wedbirthday to you to Ducky," Santana said giving her a sloppy kiss

"Have fun you two were taking Gia to see 'Weapon 23' tonight as a birthday present," Puck said all you could do was hear Gia scream yes

XOXOXOXO

"San why are you walking funny," Brittany ask as they went back downstairs to the restaurant

"I'll tell you later let's eat." Santana answered as the hostess asks for their name

"San why are you sweating are you sick?" Brittany ask after the waiter took their orders

"Please, Britt let's just eat."

"Okay, San but if you get sick where going home," Brittany said

"Brittany I'll be fine were staying," Santana said, "Did you pick up Gia tricycle?"

"I left it at the office we can pick it up before the party."

"I'm glad Rachel letting us use her Nadnaravne for the party that place is huge. What about Tina, Artie, Mike, and Kennedy?" Santana ask

"They are coming over early to help Rachel and Jesse setup Rachel is going to tell them everything then," Brittany said knowing she would have to wait until Santana was ready to talk

"I still can't get over the fact Cassie is a Hidden like Shelby and has known about the magical world her whole life," Santana said

"Beth still mad she's doesn't have power and not a Hidden like her mothers," Brittany said just before the waiter showed up with their dinner

Before going into the musical they called Gia and wish her a happy birthday and sweet dreams. They also learned the Woodbine's and Red Mountain's join them at the movies. During the musical it was becoming painful for Santana to sit she had gone to the restroom four times but never during intermission. Brittany became more concern and decided no matter what Santana said she was going to get the truth out of her.

"San tell me wants wrong you keep put me off all night I can tell you're in pain," Brittany said now they were back in their hotel suite after the musical

"Alright, Britt I need you to keep calm okay," Santana said sitting Brittany down on the bed

"Okay San"

"Before we left the house I case a spell," Santana said

"What kind of spell San," Brittany ask

"A transformation spell but I think I did something wrong."

"Then we should call your mom...

"No, we can't call my mom none of our family can know about this," Santana said stopping Brittany from using her phone

"Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce what did you transform," Brittany ask standing up

"My stuff" Santana mumbled looking down

"What stuff Santana?" Brittany ask

"My private parts," Santana mumbled again still looking down

"Let me see," Brittany said going to left, Santana, dress

"No, Britt it…

"San let me see to make sure everything okay," Brittany said getting down on her knees raising Santana dress up slowing then lowering her form shaper "Oh my gooood"

"It's that bad."

"San no it's that good baby are you hard at all?" Brittany ask to move her hand along Santana new cock

"No, but if you keep it up I'll get there why?" Santana ask

"Because baby your 7 inches soft I wonder how big you will be hard. We need to get out of this dress now." Brittany said standing up with her right hand still caressing Santana cock

Santana feels Brittany's tongue on her fingers, and her body shudders as she watches them disappear between her lips. Santana pulls back her fingers and kisses Brittany, their tongues caressing each other, their bodies pressed as close as they can be, their arms holding each other tightly. Finally letting go Brittany goes behind Santana and unzips her dress kiss and caressing her shoulder as she removes the straps letting the dress fall to the floor.

"Your turn now." Santana said turn Brittany around and unzipping her slow dress caressing and kissing her neck and shoulder as the dress fall to the floor "Dame Britt we have to stop I forgot the condoms at the house."

"San we're married with one child already I would love to add another one to our family," Brittany said looking into Santana's eyes

"Are you sure Britt we ...

Brittany cut off whatever Santana was going to say next by moving in to kiss her.

XOXOXOXO

 **Book of Shadows** \- is a Witches/Wizard Book on magical beings, aiding them with spells, potions, and other useful information about Witchcraft. Each family has their book that is pass down throw the generations.

 **Suđenje** \- is a Fairy Tome of magical laws, knowledge, and awareness each family has their Tome pass down from generation to generation.

 **Nadnaravne** \- is a magical room that has the power to shielding itself and sensing strangers. It is used as teleportation room, to house magical books, amulets, ingredients for creating magical potions and elixirs.

 **Grimoire** \- is a Sorceress/Sorcerer textbook of magic include instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms, and divination and also how to summon or invoke supernatural entities.

 **QIb paq** \- a Demon textbook with supernatural properties intrinsically filled with magical notes and laws on all supernatural entities.

Shawn Mendes - Life Of The Party

Shellie McAvoy - Molly Quinn

Mr. Ramiton - Salman Khan

Mrs. Cannonwell - Stella Vaudran

Mrs. Ghoulman - Anjelica Huston


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 8

Friday, February 20, 2020

"S what's going on with you and Britt you're both walking around stiff as hell? You remind me of Cheerios two a day's practices what gives?" Quinn asks looking at her best friend

"Nothing we just overdid it last night, now help me get this food in the Nadnaravne before more of mines and Britt family show up," Santana said carrying a tray of mini veggie burgers

Santana was hoping Quinn would leave her alone she was already nervous enough she cast the spell at 6 pm last night before they check into the hotel then had dinner. Now it was a quarter to 4 pm and she still had a dick.

"I have to say they did a great job decorating but don't tell Rachel I said that," Quinn said as they walk into the Nadnaravne

Rachel had come up with an Art Gallery party with the help of Jesse, Tina, Artie, Shelby, Cassie, Beth, Mike, and Kennedy. They change the Nadnaravne into a bright, vibrant, and saturated colors. The garland was made from paint cans, and little art kits where place setting. For activities, they had little art stations set up from body tracing to face painting and dart paint. It also gives a perfect excuse to make a rainbow birthday cupcake tower.

The party was scheduled to start at 4 pm so far LeRoy sibling, and some of their children and grandchildren have been teleporting Brittany and Santana family and friends in for the party. Brittany became nervous when they got over 40 guests until Hiram told her the room could hold a hundred guest. When the Woodbine's and Red Mountain's families arrive both Santana and Brittany, breathe a sigh of relief.

"We are so happy to see you," Brittany said walking up to them

"We wouldn't miss it for the world it's all Ryan been talking about," Andrea said

"And our kids love a party." Reef said smiling

"Hey, guys why don't you join the other kids," Santana said joining the group by the doorway

"Bryce can you look after Theo for us?" Tucker ask

"Sure Uncle Tuck, come guys let's say hi to Gia and get our face painted," Bryce said leading the kids away

"Can we talk alone?" Brittany asks once the kids left

"Yes is there somewhere we can go," Lucas said seeing the worried look in Santana and Brittany eyes

"Follow us," Santana said leading them to a guest bedroom

"We need your help," Brittany said once the door was close

"With what Britt?" Andrea ask

"I cast a transformation spell last night, but it hasn't transformed back," Santana said

"Well each transformation spell is different what spell did you use, on what and what time did you cast it." Reef ask

"A little after six last night, on me, and the sex change spell," Santana said mumbling the ending

"Oh, em okay which one there's the three the sexuality, gender swap, and organ change," Andrea said trying to keep herself from laughing

"San has a 9.5-inch dick I measured," Brittany said with a smile

"Dame," Andrea said, "Oh sorry it just... never mind, and you haven't changed back?"

"No, it's still there," Santana said

"No wonder you're both walk funny, Santana do you remember the exact words to the spell and the potion?" Reef ask

"Yes, pulse I took a picture of the spell so you could read it," Santana said holding out her phone so they all could look at the spell

"Santana did you follow the exact measurements for the potion?" Lucas ask think he may have found the answer

"Yes, I wanted to get everything right, so I measure everything second before I put it in the ... No, I didn't the Toadstool I only measures it once." Santana said

"I figure as much Toadstool and Mandrake are two ingredients you must be very careful with Santana. Toadstool because it controls the time of a spell. Mandrake because too much of it can turn a position into a vanquishing position. Give me your hands please Santana, close your eye and open your mind so I may see want to happen when you made the position." Lucas said

"You're just going to look at me making the position right?" Santana ask

"San just gives Lucas your hands or I'm getting your Mom," Brittany said Santana gave Lucas her hands quickly

"Santana I need you to clear your mind of everything, this won't work unless you clear your mind. Good now think about making the position." Lucas said going through Santana memory "I have it instead of using just three flakes of Toadstool you use six making it a 24-hour spell instead of 12."

"So a little after 6 I'll go back to normal?" Santana ask

"Yes, everything will go back to want it was before." Reef said

"But she can recast the spell right?" Brittany asks making everyone finally let out their laughs

"Yes, Britt she can recast it by the way San you should know if you were born a boy that would've been your dick size." Reef said before pulling Lucas out of the room

"Brittany I have some cream in the car you can use to help ease the pain," Andrea said she and Tucker walk out the room

"Are you in a lot of pain Britt?" Santana asks rubbing Brittany's arm

"It's a good pain San and the two baths help ease the pain," Brittany said before kissing Santana

"Could you two keep your hands off each other long enough to come to your own daughter's party," Maribel said finding them in the bedroom

"Were coming to Mamá give us a minute," Santana said

"No you're coming with now Santana holds my hand, Brittany you walk in front of us," Maribel said taking Santana, hand

XOXOXOXO

The party was in full swing everyone was having a good time. Gia felt so free to use her powers around her family so when her fairy cousins transform she did too, forgetting she would be naked. Susan knew just what to do she had made Gia, and Brittany fairy clothes now was the perfect time to put them on.

"Oh, my little Ducky don't you look adorable," Susan said at the watch Gia twirl around in her new fairy dress

The tulle dress featured; orange and brown crisscross bodice with brown, rusted orange, gold and ivory tutu. Her boots feature metallic faux leather uppers with metallic gold piping. The perfect little animal fairy with her shimmering wings.

"I'm so glad she's not a little nudist like Santina was," Alma said watching Gia and Brittany fly with the rest of the fairies

"Britt was the same way I think she purposely would forget to transform her clothes with her. Hye said

"Oh I know she did once I overheard her tell a cousin she 'loves the feel on the sun on her skin.'" Susana said sound like little Brittany at 4 making the other women laugh only stopping when they heard the music

Artie and Puck were talking to some of Rachel's cousins about Puck new KX Ultimate Game System. Then Kurt came over reminded Puck that it's his and Blaine since it at their house.

"Maybe I can't get Gia on base sometime next month, and she can hook me up again," Puck said

"I don't think Santana is going to let you, man," Artie said

"Parents of Awal don't let them us their magic that often so they won't get burnout or power hunger." De'Knox Rachel cousin said

"First my Duck won't go power hungry, secondly that's why I said next month it will give her time to build up strength. Let's wait until she sees all the art supplies Quinn, and I got her she'll do it." Puck said as they watch Gia and Brittany join the other fairies flying around

"Well at least you brought a gift I don't have anything for her, and Tina and I leave on Sunday morning to shoot a movie," Artie said

"Hey man I know you can sing Makha has shown us so many videos of new direction competition how about giving her a song. We can play anything right now without hurting anyone." Leuathy Rachel cousin said

"Artie I'll sing with you, and I know the best song," Puck said after look over at the fairies

"Excuse me everyone but can we have your attention. Since I just found out about my niece I didn't have time to get her gift but with this guy's help I hope she likes this song." Artie said as he and the guys took the stage then they began to sing

( **Puck** /Artie)

 **'What it is! All nice and easin' from the crew. This is Wheels and man Puck riding through. Why I'll tell ya a mon a me toxicated world. Of hi, I'm high as a genie. Port a call with a fly.**

 **A big argue for the first try. I said what, come back. Ah wawawawaa one more?**

 **Spread your love and fly, fly**

 **Spread your love and fly, fly**

 **Spread your love and fly, fly**

 **Spread your love and fly, fly**

All around the world, statues crumble for me

Who knows how long I've loved you?

 **(A what'd ya say)**

Everywhere I go people stop and they see

Twenty five years old, my mother, God rest her soul

 **(Lord, have mercy)**

I just wanna fly

 **(Uh where you uh where you want)**

Put your arms around me, baby

Put your arms around me, baby

I just wanna fly

 **(Where you want where you try uh where you want)**

Put your arms around me, baby

Put your arms around me, baby

 **I wawawawawa…tell her here. Well spread your love and fly yo me oh my. Spread your love and fly yo me four eyes. Spread your love and fly, fly.**

Dance a little stranger show me, where you've been?

 **(Say what)**

Love can make you hostage wanna do it again

 **(Word!)**

There's no time to think about the startin' or the end

 **(Never)**

We'll find out I'm told, my mother, she told me so

 **(Yeah, yeah hear that)**

I just wanna fly

 **(Are ya are ya are ya high high high)**

Put your arms around me, baby

Put your arms around me, baby

I just wanna fly

 **(Like a birdie in the sky up so high)**

Put your arms around me, baby

Put your arms around me, baby

I just want to fly

 **Grow your wing and fly**

 **Uh whawhawhawha where you want**

 **Uh whawhawhawha where you want**

I just want to fly

 **Spread your love and fly**

 **Uh whawhawhawha where you want**

 **Try awhawhawhawha will ya**

 **Love you baby girl love and I'll tell no lie**

 **Your all the only women I'll be lovin' what for me guy**

 **Just like a England I think they wanna fly**

 **Me have a lovely girl I'm gonna tell her bye-bye me the first guy**

 **As you must be good to be your first try and grow your wing and fly**

 **Yo me oh my**

 **Spread your love and fly'**

"Thank Uncle Artie," Gia said once the song finish giving Artie then the other guy's fairy kisses as the room gave a round of applause

"Hey, guys can you stay up there for a minute?" Beth said speaking to her new cousins as Tina took the stage and spoke to the party guest

"Like Artie said even though we've known Gia her whole life we just found out about earlier today so with Beth help I would also like to give my niece a song," Tina said

( **Tina** /Beth)

 **'Mama told me not to waste my life**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And if they give you shhhh**

 **Then they can walk on by**

 **My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

 **And I can't hear a sound**

 **But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cause wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

 **Huh huh**

 **I'm firing up on that runway**

 **I know we're gonna get there someday**

 **But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life,**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cause wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly'**

The whole room gave them a round of applause as Gia thank them for the song. Mike took the mic after they left the stage.

"Okay everyone knows I'm not know for my singing but with the help of Shelby, Cassie and the band Kennedy and I will like to perform a piece for our little Gia." Mike said after an area was cleared off for them to dance the music started

( **Shelby** /Cassie)

 **'Four walls a window, old wood and beams**

 **Your room overflowing with drawings and dreams**

Of a land where your wishes roam wild and free

I'm right here beside you, come flying with me…

 **Don't be afraid now, Beautiful Girl**

 **Show me your courage and then show the world**

Spinning, soaring, so fast and so high

Pretend that this road is as vast as the sky

 **Pretend you are brave, and then brave you will be**

 **I'm right here beside you, come flying with me'**

The room was filled with applause and thank you kisses from Gia again, and then it was time for the birthday cake. When Gia was told to make a wish, she said 'My wish already came true.' When everyone finish eating Gia was given her presents from video games to a treasures chest for her room and a position from Beth. Gia was excited to get everything from everyone that she ran over to her mom's she knew how to thank everyone after talking to De'Knox, and he got the band back on the stage.

"I would like to thank everybody for all the presents, so I, Mama, and Mommy are going to sing for you." Gia said taking the stage with Santana and Brittany on her sides

( **Gia** / _Brittany_ /Santana)

 **'Ooh-ooh**

 **La-Da-Da Da-Da**

 **I never knew I lost ya till I found ya**

 **And I never guessed how close you were to me**

 **And now I wanna throw my arms around ya**

 **Tell a thousand tales that will astound ya**

 **Everything about ya tells me this was meant to be**

 **Don't you see**

 _ **I'm on your side**_

 _ **Let's take this ride**_

 _ **And together we're facing the world**_

 _ **Doing things nobody's done before**_

 _ **And the great divide**_

 _ **Doesn't seem so wide anymore**_

 _Loooove_

 _I can't recall what life was like without ya_

 _Now it feels as though we've never been apart_

 _Tell me every tiny thing about ya_

 _Anything you'll say I'll never doubt ya_

 _We're meant to be together_

 _I can feel it in my heart_

 _It's just the start_

 _ **I'm on your side**_

 _ **Let's take this ride**_

 _ **And together we're facing the world**_

 _ **Doing things nobody's done before**_ (Never done before)

 _ **And the great divide**_

 _ **Doesn't seem so wide...**_

And if you'll be there beside me when I falter

Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride

I'm on your side

 _ **The great divide**_

 _ **It doesn't seem so wide**_

 _ **I'm on your side**_ (On your side)

 _ **Let's take this ride**_ (Take this ride)

 _ **And together we're facing the world**_

 _ **Doing things nobody's done before**_ (Never done before)

 _ **And the great divide**_ (And the great divide)

 _ **Doesn't seem so wide anymore'**_

The room was in try and applause watching mothers and child together on stage. Then Rachel showed the home video –edited version- collage of Gia growing up. The Gleeks where amaze to see the time they have spent with 'Doll Gia' now on screen with 'Real Gia'.

XOXOXOXO

XOXOXOXO

"Hello, yes this is Mrs. Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce this is Mrs. Ghoulman Associate Director of Admission at Jester Prep Academy. I'm pleased to inform you that Gia has been accepted into JPA. We will be emailing you next week all the forms you need to complete before the open house on August 28th when you will meet Gia's Teachers."

"Thank you for calling Mrs. Ghoulman we will see you in August." Santana said

"Have a good evening Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Mrs. Ghoulman said

"Have a good evening to Mrs. Ghoulman," Santana said hanging up the phone "Gia got into Jester"

"Was there any doubt?" Reef ask

"We didn't want to get our hopes up." Brittany said

"Kurt we got you an application." Quinn said

"Thank you, Quinn." Kurt said

"Puck, why did you get two applications?" Santana ask

"We need one." Puck answered after looking at Quinn

"Oh, my Barbra your _pre_gnant!" Kurt said through Quinn's fingers as Puck covered Rachel's mouth

"Can you keep it down we plan to tell Beth tomorrow." Quinn said giving them both her HBIC look

"Emm emm" Rachel mumbled behind Puck's hand as the others congratulated the couple

"Let her talk." Quinn told Puck who removes his hand as she removed hers

"Thank you, Quinn Firstly congratulation to the both of you. Secondly when are do? Thirdly does your mother's know?"

"Thank you I'm eight weeks, and we told our mom's last Friday." Quinn answered

"San do you think Alma will make us some protection amulets and a portal door for our house so the baby can go to Jester." Puck said

"I'll ask but if not we can always ask one of these guys." Santana said looking at Andrea, Tucker, Reef and Lucas

"Puck don't you live on base the base will notice if your child doesn't leave the house." Tucker said

"I plan to finish my service in three years, which will give me ten years in the US Air Force. Quinn wants to get a house on the Upper East Side by Beth so the kids can grow up knowing each other." Puck said

"You're moving here that would be great all of New Direction will be in the city." Tina said

"Everyone expect Sam." Mike said

"He just broke up with his latest girlfriend." Artie said

"I know he's Skyping more with Mercedes." Kurt said

"Who are you all talking about?" Reef ask

"Our friends Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans they've been dating on and off for the past ten years." Rachel said

"Why won't the two of them just settle down with each other and get married already." Santana said

"We all know they're in love with each other." Brittany said

"But with Sam teaching in Ohio and Mercedes touring they never really have time together." Blaine said

"Hold on the singer Mercedes "Mercy" Jones." Andrea said

"Yes, we were all in the first New Directions Glee Club to win Nationals." Rachel said talking about the seven times National Glee Club

"Yea we were one dys-fuck-tional Glee family." Puck said "Ouch Jewish Princess"

"Noah everyone doesn't need to know all our history." Rachel said making everyone look at her "What?"

"Honey don't take this badly, but you're the queen of oversharing." Jesse said everyone nodded their head in agreement making Rachel huff

"I think the only way we can get those two married is drunk in Vegas." Santana said

"Oh, can we San that would be so much fun a surprise wedding in Vegas I'm sure their parents will help." Brittany said

"MamaJay has Reverend Goodhart number on speed dial." Quinn said talk about Mercedes mother

"Unique and I have clothes already design." Kurt said

"While you know, they will Mercedes be in the city for the Tony Awards, and we will all be in Lima for the dedication ceremony." Tina said across the room there was another conversation going on

"I wish I was like you all I am a little thou." Beth said to Gia, Ryan, Bryce, Arches and Zion as guest were leaving the party

"What do you mean Beth?" Bryce ask

"Will mortal children are born two ways of the body or the heart. See my Mamma had Rachel she her's daughter by body and heart, but Aayi had me she's my tummy mom. Mamma and Mutti are my heart moms. So like Rennyx are born of their parent's essence I was born of my parent's heart, but if I were born of their body, I would have powers like you." Beth said

"That's okay Beth Uncle Lee Ram training you to be a **Malkmist**." Gia said

"You're going to be a Malkmist?" Arches ask

"Yup Dad and Daddy said I'm the fast trainee they ever had and Mutti training me to even though she's a hidden like Mamma she was raised with magic." Beth said

"What are your moms?" Bryce ask

"Mamma comes from a Wizard line and Mutti father was a Tyovich." Beth said

"But she's good I know." Zion said looking, Beth

"Sorry about that Beth Zion just getting his power he's an Empath." Bryce said

"Yes all my moms are good they are just Hidden." Beth said

"Hey, Beth it's time to go." Cassie said walking up with Shelby to the group of children "Bye kids it was nice to meet you all. Happy birthday Gia and we cannot wait to have you over for a sleepover."

"Yes, Beth gets bored sometimes just having us to play with after school." Shelby said giving Gia a hug goodbye after Cassie

"Really Gia coming for a sleepover when?" Beth ask

"On March 6th you have a Parent Conference Day at school." Cassie said

"Yes, can Bryce and Ryan come I what to show them our Nadnaravne Daddy built?" Beth ask

"We'll have to talk to their parents first." Shelby said

"Come on let's ask now." Beth said dragging her mom's to the other parents with the other kids running ahead of them

No one notices the three older woman watching and listening to the children the whole time. The other parent said yes to the invite the boys were also happy because this meant their dads could take them to the monster car rally.

XOXOXOXO

Later that night Santana was now back to normal her and Brittany were reading Gia bedtime story in bed. After her, grandparents who were staying for the weekend gave her a bath and tucked her into bed.

( **Brittany** /Santana)

 **"What if I were a crocodile?"**

"I'd still hold you close and snug and tight, and tuck you up in bed each night."

 **"But does love wear out?**

 **Does it break or bend?**

 **Can you fix it or patch it?**

 **Does it mend?"**

"With time together, a smile, and a kiss love can be mended with things like this."

 **"But what about when you're far away?**

Does your love go too, or does it stay?"

 **"Look up at the stars. They're far, far away. But their light reaches us at the end of each day. It's like that with love we may be close, we may be far, but our love still surrounds us wherever we are."**

"Goodnight Ducky Mommy loves you." Brittany said kissing Gia forehead

"Te quiero niña." (Love you baby girl.) Santana said kissing Gia forehead

"San do you think I could be pregnant?" Brittany asks once they were back in their room

"After these past two weeks Britt anything is possible." Santana said

"I hope so San I would love to have another baby with you." Brittany said

"But next time no Berry in the room." Santana said giving Brittany a kiss

"Okay, no Rachel we can get Artie…

"What?" Santana said jumping up

"Yeah, San he has the best equipment." Brittany said smiling

XOXOXOXO

Fly - Sugar Ray and Super Cat  
Wings - Little Mix  
Come Flying With Me - Cara Dillon

Great Divide - McClain Sisters

Awal - Early Bloom or Early Develop

 **Malkmist** \- have the knowledge to brew potions with magical properties.

 **Tyovich** \- A half fairy/half enchantress or warlock

No Matter What - Debi Gliori


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 9

Saturday, February 21, 2020

Whitney, Maribel, Pierce and Antonio left a note for Brittany and Santana staying they took Gia with them and would be back in time for dinner. Puck and Quinn saw the note first when they woke up after they ate breakfast. They added their note to it 'Hey guys out with Beth see you at dinner' letting the couple catch up on much-needed rest.

"Abuelito is this the Googolplex Park," Gia ask as they get out of the taxi

"Yes, mi'ja and we are going to play a lot of magical games," Antonio said as they walk to the warehouse front door

"And before we leave Ducky you're going to see your first professional 'Dazzelball' game," Pierce said after they pay for admission before step into the building

The inside of the warehouse was magical change into an amusement park that relive Disney World but was better because everything was inside so no bad weather could stop the fun inside. Each major region of a country had their own Googolplex Park and teams.

"The North Atlantic Boar vs. the Southwest Laelaps I wish the Great Lakes Charybdis were playing," Maribel said

"That's because your Abuelita is loyal to a fault, me I like the Pacific Charon this year. They're going to win the East Division Title, and then the US Championship, next the World Cup and onto the Dimension Trophy." Antonio said

"Don't give you hopes up Antonio an Earth Cup holder hasn't won a trophy in over a hundred years since the 1900's before the…

"Come along Gia they will be auguring for hours lets play a game or do you want to get on the roller coaster?" Whitney ask as they walk away from the others

"Um, the Oh Tatiks what's that?" Gia asks pointing to the robot boxer walking pass them

"Oh, that's a Robox I thinks there are four matches tonight," Whitney said as they waited for the two headed Robox to pass

"Can we see it?" Gia asks looking up at Whitney with Brittany blue eyes that made it so hard for Whitney to say No

"I'm afraid not Ducky we have to get back home for dinner maybe next. So want would you like to do first?" Whitney ask

"That Tatiks that please," Gia said pointing to the Big and Obvious Ride

"Okay let's go," Whitney said taking Gia hand they were in line for two minutes when Pierce finally called to see where they where

After Pierce, Antonio and Maribel joined them they rode the Big and Obvious Ride, Chariot Race Maribel, and Gia beat out Antonio and Pierce for first place in a five-team field. They then went to the Super Skate Course of Doom, Mix N' Mingler, Bounce House, Cheesetopia, Anti-Gravity Maximus and Trampolines before stopping for lunch.

"Gia are you having a good time," Pierce ask as they ate

"The best Harabeoji," Gia said bouncing in her seat

"Hi Gia, see Mom I told you it was Gia," Cali said running up to Gia and her family

"Hi, Cali," Gia said waving

"And you were right, Hi Gia it's nice to see you again. Sorry to interrupt I'm Gene McKnight, and this is my daughter Cali we meet Gia and her mom's at the doctor office." Gene said

"Hello, we are Gia grandparents I'm Maribel, this my husband Antonio Lopez, Pierce and Whitney Pierce nice to meet you."

"You're the one who told Britt about Dexter right," Whitney said shaking hand

"Yes, I do she check into it?" Gene ask

"Yes they had an interview step up next month but Gia got into Jester yesterday," Maribel said

"That good my oldest will be interviewing next year to go to their middle school," Gene said

"Abuelito can we good to the Water Park said they have Underwater Water Slide and Giant Waterball?" Gia said pulling on Antonio's arm

"But Mi'ja we need to go to the Dazzelball X-7 Stadium," Antonio answered

"Oh, you have time the game doesn't start for two hours," Gene said

"You're here for the game?" Pierce ask

"Daddy play for Atlantic Boar," Cali said then made the Boar sound

"Your husband is Allen McKnight I should've known when you said your last name. Allen help take the Pacific Islands Yacumama to nine Division Titles, five US Championships and two World Cups before being traded here." Antonio said

"Yes that's my husband," Gene said

"We lived in Hawaii," Cali said

"Did you eat pineapples every day my Auntie Rae love pineapples so does Makha but she like strawberries like Mama," Gia said

"No every day but yea I like strawberries best to," Cali said laughing

"What seat are you sitting in?" Gene ask

"Section 115, Row T, Seats 8-12" Pierce said

"Why don't you joins us in the family box?" Gene ask

"If it won't be a problem," Maribel said

"Not a problem at all let me just call the stadium meager," Gene said

"Just what I got for my birthday?" Gia said telling Cali everything she got for her birthday

XOXOXOXO

After picking Beth up from her row-house, they went straight to the Sony Wonder Technology Lab. Now, Quinn, Beth, and Puck stood in front of dance motion capture exhibit and were dancing and singing.

( **Quinn** / _Beth_ / Puck)

Today I feel like running naked through your street

To get your attention whoa

I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet

Or did I mention whoa oh oh

 _ **I dream on, dream about you**_

 _ **What can I do to make you feel all right?**_

 _ **Baby I dont want to see you cry, no**_

 _ **I want to see you smile**_

 _ **I want to see you smile**_

 _Today I feel like blowing all my cash on you_

 _Id buy you anything until Im broke (until I'm broke)_

 _Today I want to turn your skies from gray to blue_

 _And if it rains on you Ill be your coat whoa oh oh_

 _ **I dream on, dream about you**_

 _ **What can I do to make you feel all right?**_

 _ **Baby, I dont want to see you cry, no**_

 _ **I want to see you smile**_

 _ **I want to see you smile**_

 **Let me take your picture, baby**

 **Ill save it for a rainy day**

 **I dont need much**

 **I guess Im just old fashioned in that way**

 **So on the count of three, lets see you**

Uh 1, uh 2, uh 1, 2, 3!

 _ **Smile**_

 _ **I wanna make you smile oh oh**_

 _ **I wanna see you smile**_

 _ **I wanna see you smile**_

 _ **Its the things you do**_

 _ **I wanna make you smile'**_

"Thank you" Quinn, Beth and Puck said as the crowd who gather around them cheered

"So where to next?" Puck ask

"How about build your avatar," Beth said she love these trips out with them even if Quinn had to dress down so people wouldn't recognize her

"Man Sam's going to be so jealous I have my own Avatar before him," Puck said leading the way

"Sometimes I wonder am I with two kids," Quinn said shaking her head

"That's the wrong question Aayi you should be asking who's the biggest kid Rea and Cedes said it's a tie between Poppy and Sam," Beth said laughing

"I have to agree with Mercedes on that," Quinn said laughing as they count up with Puck waiting in line

"What's so funny?" Puck ask

"Just talking about the big kids in the family," Beth answered making Quinn laugh more

"Oh okay, while I want my avatar to have a green Mohawk and a Bioterror Zombie Slayer Recovery Crew Sword," Puck said looking over the choices

"While mines going to have white blonde hair with rainbow highlights, purple eyes that can see in the dark, and Special Operations Titanium Double Scythe Power Sword," Beth said

"I sound interesting, okay mines will have fire red hair, with brown and blue cat eyes, and Sword of Gryffindor," Quinn said when Beth and Puck just look at her "What?"

"Your inner geek is showing," Beth said laughing Puck joined her

"While laugh all you want I'm going in," Quinn said leaving them standing outside the exhibit

Once they finish naming, registering and getting a certificate for their avatars they went to the screening room to watch old movie 'Tickety Toc Adventure'. Then they took Beth to lunch at 'Big Daddy's' after getting their food they know it was time.

"Beth there's something important we need to tell you," Puck said

"What is it please don't tell me you're going away again," Beth said

"No Beth Puck is not going anywhere no time soon," Quinn said holding Beth's hand

"Then what is it?" Beth ask looking between the both of them

"Beth we're going to have a baby," Quinn said looking at Beth

"Beth are you okay with this?" Puck ask grabbing Beth other hand

"You're pregnant?" Beth finally asks looking Quinn in the eye with tears in her eyes

"Yes in September," Quinn said

"Okay well, you have to visit me more often than once every two-three months. And you have to take better care of yourself eat healthy food like Rae does. And get more sleep." Beth said

"I am Beth I even cut back on my bacon and pork, in general, but Beth are you okay with this. With us having a baby?" Quinn ask

"Yes, I'm happy Congratulation! As long as I get to watch the peanut grow up, and help pick out a name. There need to be more kids in this family now that Gia awake and Klaine are having De I'll have people close to my age." Beth said then gives both Quinn and Puck a hug "Here the thing it get lonely sometimes being a kid in a family full of adults."

"Thank you, Beth, why didn't you tell us or anyone that you're lonely?" Quinn asks getting concern

"Because it was nothing you could do, my mom's put me in Girl Scouts along with my other lessons. They also filled out adoption application but nothing happen." Beth said

Puck and Quinn know about the adoption application because of Rachel, but they didn't know Beth known about it. The lawyer Shelby and Cassie were working with told them because of Cassie public past behavior it may deter people from giving them a child. Also because of everything Shelby had gone through with Quinn and Puck they were opting with a close adoption for the past three years.

"Will Beth now with the age difference you get to be everyone babysitter when you get older," Puck said

"Oh that's true, and just because your family doesn't mean you're getting a discount," Beth said

"Hey, that's not fair," Quinn said

"A girl needs to make her money," Beth said in her best Lima Height impersonation making Quinn and Puck laugh

"Remind me to tell your moms to limit your time with San," Quinn said shaking her head

XOXOXOXO

"Dad why are we here?" Rachel asks as they entered the tea shop 'Tea Jammie Day' three blocks away from Santana and Brittany house

"Where here to meet an old friend Rachela oh there they are," Hiram said spotting LeRoy

"Hi Star there someone here to see you," LeRoy said standing up to give Rachel a hug "This is Zelma Altxorrairla...

"You're my former Nanny?" Rachel said interrupting LeRoy looking at the brown eyed, black haired, tan complexion woman who was now standing next to LeRoy

"Yes, Apurzar it's so good to see you and all pregnant," Zelma said hugging Rachel

"Star now you know you where you get your hugging from." Hiram joke

"Hush Ram I've told you once and I'll tell you again a person can never get too many hugs. Now Apurzar do you have a nanny or child care center pick out." Zelma helping Rachel to her seat

"I remember Apurzar that means little star right?" Rachel ask

"Yes, it does I'm glad you remember," Zelma said smiling at Rachel

"As for nanny or child care center Kurt and Blaine haven't picked one out yet," Rachel said then inform Zelma about being a surrogate for her best friends

"Will if they want to get into a good child care center they need to interview now. The best centers have a waiting list as for a nanny if you need a recommendation I know quite a few Trolls in the city. In fact, my oldest daughter Selena and son Enrique are both here studying at NYU." Zelma said taking out her phone and showing Rachel, Hiram and LeRoy recent pictures of her oldest two children

"My dad's told me that T are great with children are they studying child care?" Rachel ask looking at the beautiful brown-haired young woman with amber eyes and savvy dress guy with black hair and brown eyes

"Yes we are, Selena is getting her Ph.D. in Child and Adolescent Psychology this year. Enrique is a sophomore working on a dual degree in social work and child development," Zelma said like the proud mother she is

"Can you tell me what happen that day?" Rachel ask

"While you wanted to go outside but a summer storm was coming in I told you it wouldn't be safe to go outside. You stomped your little feet and ran out the room I got up off the floor to quickly and was chasing after you. That when everything went dizzy all I fell and pass out. Once in the clinic I found out my Jiëzhî was low, once they ran more test they found out I had a Jiëzhî Imbalance." Zelma said reaching across the table taking Rachel, hand. "So you see Apurzar you save me that day and when you put the wet rage on my forehand kept me stable until Hiram got me to the clinic. The medical team was able to catch it in time, I had to go back to Vízköpő for treatment for three months, and now once a month I take a tonic to keep everything functioning correctly."

"I _ save _you," Rachel said crying

"Yes, you did you also are the reason I met my husband he was a medical intern at the clinic in Cleveland," Zelma said getting up and holding Rachel

"So to get back on a happier subject how is Enrico and the mob doing without you today?" Hiram ask

"You should have seen the look on Enrico's face when I came to pick up Zelma," LeRoy said laughing

"I would be scared to being alone with six kids," Hiram said laughing with LeRoy

"You have eight children?" Rachel ask

"No, ten my 17-year-old twins Tia and Téa are freshman at Johns Hopkins studying Education and Nursing. They remind me a lot of you both love to put on shows and are eager to learn new things that's why they graduated a year early." Zelma said

They spent the rest of the morning catching up Rachel found out Zelma and her family live in Columbus, OH and had seen her during Glee competitions back in the day. They also made the trip to her opening night on Broadway.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh Dios!"(Oh God!) Santana scream being the first to wake up

"San what's wr... Oh, San it hurts." Brittany said waking up beside Santana both where it pain their Brest were swollen full of milk

"Brittany we need the pumps what time is it?" Santana asks moving out the bed slowly

"It's a quarter to eleven oh, oh San they hurt."

"I know Britt, let's grabs the pumps then check on Gia she's probably with our moms," Santana said moving slowly to her green breast pump bag

"This is more painful than the first day. Brittany said as they got everything setup

"I know Britt, just be happy we pump before going to bed we are going to need the cream after this," Santana said as she filled up two bags

"The house sounds so quiet," Brittany said after they each pump 20oz of milk

"Let's check in Gia room first they could be playing in there then we can if not I say we check the Nadnaravne," Santana said as walk to Gia room

When arriving at Gia empty room, they went into the Nadnaravne to discover the same. They check each room only to discover the whole house empty and a note on the refrigerator.

"Well, I guess we have the house to ourselves, Britt," San said sitting down at the island with a bottle of water

"San can you make Ilaria come back," Brittany said getting a cup of organ juice

"Britt who's Ilaria?" Santana ask

"Your dick Ilaria is an Italian name that means cheerful, and Ilaria made me very cheerful," Brittany said numbing on Santana's ear

"Emm no Britt I'm not doing that spell anytime soon, but we can take a shower together," Santana said then kiss Brittany neck. They spent the rest of the morning in the shower.

XOXOXOXO

Hye, Alma, and Susan had schedule their appointment with the Corcoran-July woman at 1 pm just to make sure everything was all together. Athysheba asks for this favor more than three years ago now they were finally going to fill it with the help of Johann, Lars, Leuathy, and De'Knox.

"Hello everyone." Shelby said opening the door they didn't expect to everybody

"Thank you for having us," Hye said answering for the group as the walk upstairs into living room of the 5 bedrooms 7.5 bathrooms with garage townhouse

"You have a beautiful home," Susan said as Cassie join them

"Thank you would anyone like anything to drink or eat," Cassie said as they all took seats

"Maybe later we know you're wondering why we are all here," Hye said

"Well tell you the reason we're all here after you answer a few question for us," Alma said

"Okay, we will answer as best we can," Shelby said after looking at Cassie

"Oh don't worry these will make sure we get an honest answer out of you," Alma said putting the talismans around their necks

"Truth talisman," Cassie said looking over the stone necklace

"You're familiar with them?" Alma asks taking her seat

"Yes my father family us it on my sister and I," Cassie answered

"Why?" Shelby ask

"They wanted to make sure we weren't lying about me being Hidden," Cassie answered

"What your family line?" Hye ask

"My paternal grandfather was a Warlock his father was a Göldin, and his mother was a Seelema. My maternal grandmother was a Water Fairy Sadler Ujëillni." Cassie answered

"How many test have you gone through," Alma asks knowing enchantress and warlock family test their children on skills since they descended of Witch trail victims

"36 from the time I was 8-22 it's the reason my sister Helena disappeared. When I bonded my life force to Shelby, they stop coming." Cassie answered wishing she could take the talisman off

"Who perform your bonding?" Susan ask

"My godfather Jason Throw Spears," Cassie answered

"Did you know your life force was bonded?" Johann asks looking at Shelby

"Not until last week Cassie told me it was a Native American ceremony to seal our love," Shelby said

"Why did you leave Cassie?" Lars ask

"I was diagnosis with ovarian cancer I didn't want Cassie to see me die, so I broke up with her, quit my job and went to my childhood friend Flex Cosmo. He helps me get into a medical trial that save my life." Shelby said as Cassie held her hand

"Cassie how do you feel about Beth and Rachel," Alma ask

"I have known about Rachel since she was one-year-old, and Shelby cried on my shoulder on her first birthday. The first day she steps into my classroom I know who she was before she said her name. Not having any child of my own at the time I didn't know want feelings I was feeling towards her. I was very aware that I didn't want anyone to hurt or use her. It wasn't until Shelby came back into my life with Beth that I recognize have maternal feelings towards both my daughters." Cassie started crying Shelby got a tissue and wiped her face before she continued

"I feel a great amount of responsibility for both my daughters. I want them to healthy, happy, have open hearts and be well educated. I want them to do well in life, to be confident and let nothing, and no one holds them back from their life goals. It frustrates me that Rachel could've let other people hold her back by their attitude and behavior towards her, and her family. It's a good thing she's like her Mamma a fighter, and I think she turned out great. I only hope with LeRoy and Hiram help Shelby, and I can do the same with Beth."

"Shelby how do you feel about Rachel?" Susan asks knowing their story

"Bless, regret, and hope. Bless because of all the woman LeRoy and Hiram could've picked to bring her into the world they pick me. For the time, I carried her the memories I have with her before I left. Regret for walking away from her there are reasons I can give for walking away from her, but I still won't get that time back with her. When she performs I get this overwhelm sensation of pride and want to yell at the top of my lungs 'That's my daughter.' Then it hits me I had nothing to do with how good she is because I wasn't there to teach her. Hope that one day she will look at me and know without a shadow of a doubt that I will always be there for her no matter what." Shelby said letting the tears fall freely the room fell quiet

"Here you all go," Leuathy said as he and De'Knox handed out water bottles they got from the kitchen downstairs

"We will like to thank you, ladies, for letting us into your home, now could you show us you're Nadnaravne," Alma said removing the talisman

Shelby and Cassie lead the group upstairs to the third floor after they revile the door. Alma stops them from going inside she then pulled out amulets said an incantation, then had Shelby and Cassie put a drop of their blood into their amulet like the door handle soak it in.

"These are protection amulets, and now you're personal key to your Nadnaravne I have one for Beth also," Alma said

"The reason we came is because Athysheba show want we just heard from the both of you. There is no doubt in anyone mind that the two you love mothers who any child will be blessed to have." Hye said once everyone was inside the room sitting down on the sofa

"Boys hand them over," Johanna said Leuathy and De'Knox sit the trucks they were holding at Shelby and Cassie foot

"You can open them," Lars said when both woman just looks at the chest. Shelby and Cassie bent down and opened the chest at their feet inside showed box they could look inside.

"Are they want I think they are?" Cassie asks looking up at the older woman

"Yes they are made from both your essence they even have similar birthmark as you, Cassie. Now it's up to you to open them, although there are rules." Hye said then went over the same rules they had with Brittany and Santana

"Are you ready to open them up?" Susan asks both women nodded their head and each open their box

"Okay ladies name time," Lars said

"Samara Helena Corcoran-July" Cassie said hold up the brunette with hazel eyes Rennyx

"Eden Alexandra Corcoran-July" Shelby said hold up the brunette with green eyes Rennyx then they both kiss the top of their heads

"How old are they and how long before they awaken," Cassie asks as she place her daughter on her lap

"Rennyx take between years to 18 months to awaken. The girls will awaken a year after their birthing dream on the full moon night. Samara is 7 and little Eden is 3." Hye said brushing the girl's hair

"Oh my god we need to call Rachel and Beth," Shelby said picking Eden up and carrying out the room to the phone

"Aunt Shelby let us to it," Leuathy said holding his hand out for the phone

"By the way Aunt Shelby Makha will be honored by Little Eden," De'Knox said as Leuathy teleported out the room

"I hope she will," Shelby said with happy tears coming down her face

"Shelby what wrong?" Rachel said when she, LeRoy and Hiram teleported into the room before Shelby could answer Beth, Quinn, Puck and Leuathy teleported in

"Girls I would like you to meet your sisters Samara and little Eden," Shelby said

"Really, really." Rachel and Beth said together making everyone laugh

"Yes really, really." Cassie said with happy tears

Rachel pickup Samara from Cassie and Beth pickup Eden. As Quinn, and Puck congratulated the couple. LeRoy and Hiram joke about all the boys they were going to have to fight off. Which Alma said she had an amulet for before the night was over there was another party at the Corcoran-July house. Where everyone showed up and Kurt offer to help decorate Samara and Eden room or rooms. Hiram told them about the childcare center for Rennyx Zelma told them about. Santana advises them to potty train now. LeRoy, Lars, Johanna, Maribel and Alma offered the protection of their families was Cassie family showed up.

XOXOXOXO

Twin Cities - Real Steel  
Big and Obvious Ride, Chariot Race, Super Skate Course of Doom, Mix N' Mingler, Bounce House, Cheesetopia, Anti-Gravity Maximus and Trampolines, Underwater Water Slide, Giant Water Ball, and Football X-7 - Phineas and Ferb

Harabeoji - Grandpa

Smile - R5

Bio-terror Zombie Slayer Recovery Crew Sword, Special Operations Titanium Double Scythe Power Sword, and Sword of Gryffindor – Swordsswords

Gene McKnight is Jessica Alba

Cali McKnight is Honor Warren

Zelma Altxorrairla- Eva Longoria

Apurzar - Troll for Little Star

Selena Altxorrairla - Seychelle Gabriel

Enrique Altxorrairla - Mark Indelicato

Jiëzhî - Troll electrolytes

Vízköpő - Gargoyles Dimension Trolls also live there


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 10

May 12, 2020

Things in the Lopez-Pierce house had slowing come into place. Gia was now on a schedule thanks to Rachel Zelma children Selena and Enrique Altxorrairla where now her babysitters. On Mondays, Gia was with Rachel, Samara and little Edna from 10-5, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays Selena and Enrique 9-4, and on Wednesdays Kurt, Blaine, Samara and little Edna 10-4. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays Samara and little Edna went to the Rennyx Center 'Ajaxžyze' the same center Theo Woodbine goes to.

Gia Saturdays were spent with her ever growing family which nows included the Woodbine's, Red Mountain's, and McKnight's, although her Sunday's were spent with just her and her moms. The Lopez's, Pierce's, Berry's and Cassie would train the girls in their magic also preparing Beth for her interview and exam into Jester Academy elementary program. She was accepted into the sixth grade in April.

On Thursday, most of the New York crew had teleported into Lima for Passover, Easter, and Spring Break. On Friday Santana, Brittany and Gia flew in, then on Saturday Tina and Artie would fly in from Georgia, and Quinn and Punk would fly in from New Jersey.

Today they were all gathered at the Maribel and Antonio house for Easter dinner. Gia was going to be reintroducing to some of the Lima family Alma, Susan, Johann, Hye and Lars thought it would be best to cast a spell over the girl's old teachers. Although Sam, Burt, Carole, Sugar, Joe, Pam, Landon, Judy, Frannie, her husband Cyrus Honnywill and their two sons Tyler and Hunter would be told the truth on Easter.

"I always know there was a reason we got along so well Rachie." Sugar said giving Rachel a hug

"Well after finding out Sugar is a Cambion before we got married I really shouldn't be so shock, but I am," Joe said

"So the baby is both of yours?" Landon Anderson asks puzzled looking at Blaine

"Yes, dad biological she's ours Kurt's the father, and I'm the mother, don't ask. The Berry's don't know how their friends did it, and even if they did they wouldn't tell us." Blaine answered then Carol and Pam started crying happy tears over their unborn granddaughter

"Dad are you okay with everything?" Kurt ask

"Yeah, Kurt I just never thought this was possible," Burt answered

"Neither did I until February Dad," Kurt said laughing giving Burt a hug

"So you're a witch now?" Seven-year-old Tyler asks Beth

"No I'm a Malkmist Trainee, and I'm going to be Vîstkÿæ apprentice once I start magical school," Beth said as they watch four-year-old Hunter play with Beth, Samara, and Edna

"So this is what you've been hiding from me Lucy Q I thought you were just nervous about having the twins," Judy said two months ago Quinn and Puck found out they were having twins

"Mom there's more than that, and it concerns your family," Quinn said

"What is it, Quinn?" Frannie ask

"We have a gene it only runs on our maternal line Frannie it's called Ovïžvïo it means we are compatible mates for magical beings," Quinn said

"What exactly does that mean for us Quinn?" Cyrus ask holding Frannie's hand

"I'll explain it, Quinn, unlike want movies would have you believe not all humans can mate with magical begins. Only 25% can this means those magical beings such as Shifter's, Gargoyle's, Mermi's and even Dragon's will seek your family out looking for a mate." LeRoy said

"How did you find out about this Ovïžvïo gene?" Judy ask

"When Beth was being interview for school a shifter teacher smelt a trace of Ovïžvïo on Quinn, so we took her and Beth to the Magical Clinic. That's where we found out it comes from your family Judy. We have a friend who will like to test you, Judy, because it seems Quinn and Beth both have a high percentage of Ovïžvïo in their genes." Hiram said then went into detail about the magic clinic in Cleveland

"Man this is a lot to take in I need a drink dose anyone else want one?" Sam ask once everyone gave him their order Joe went in the kitchen to help him carry out more drinks

"Okay let's do a quick rundown on everything we've learned today. The Lopez's, and Pierce's are Witches, Ms. Whitney, and her family are Fairies, that's why Brittany and Gia are Winx. Mr. LeRoy and Sugar are Cambion part Demon, Ms. Shelby is a Hidden has Witch genes, and that's why Rachel a Sorceress. Mr. Hiram is a Malkmist and Orika. Ms. Cassie is a Hidden Tyovich that is why Samara and Edna are Hybrids. Gia, Samara, and Edna are Rennyx created from their parent's essence. Ms. Judy family has the Ovïžvïo gene that now Frannie, Quinn, Beth, Tyler and Hunter have. De is Kurt and Blaine biological baby, and Quinn and Puck are having twins. Is that it?" Sam ask after dinner when they all where relaxing in the Nadnaravne while Tina had the kids in the reaction room

"While San and I do have announcement to make where pregnant," Brittany said then everyone started asking question at once

"To answer your questions the baby yes one baby is due in November, no we did plan it, and the baby is biological Britt and means," Santana said

"What did you do SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!" Alma ask

"How do you know it was me?" Santana ask

"One no one here could've done it for you, and two Brittany doesn't have her Witch powers yet. Now quit stalling and answer the question." Alma demanded

"I case a transformation spell," Santana said

"You did what?" Maribel yelled

"Santana, two main ingredients in transformation positions, are Toadstool and Mandrake and if you are off in your measurements things could've gone terribly wrong you could've died," Pierce said

"Yes I know, and it did," Santana said

"How so?" Hye ask

"San had a 9.5-inch dick for twenty-four hours it was only supposed to be twelve hours," Brittany said making the room fall silent

"No fucking way," Puck said

"How is that possible?" Kurt ask

"Sex transformation spells just show what you would be like if you we were born the opposite sex," Rachel said

"Well, at least she inherited your dick," Maribel told Antonio

"What?" Santana and Brittany

"That's why you both were walking funny," Quinn said

"I wonder whose dick Rachel would inherit." Cassie said

"Either way Jesse would be in some serious pain," Shelby answered making everyone look at her

"That's true," Cassie said looking at Hiram and LeRoy who had a huge grin on their faces

"Wait how do you two know my Dads... Never mind I don't want to know." Rachel said walking out the room and downstairs to the kids

"Well at least mine dick has had more fun, so what did you name it?" Puck ask making all the parents walk away "Don't lie and me you didn't name it?

"I name her Ilaria," Brittany said

"That's a pretty name, Britt," Kurt said

"In means cheerful, and Ilaria made me very cheerful, but San won't let her out again," Brittany said pouting

"Will she could've died Britt maybe with more study time she'll let Ilaria out," Frannie said

"San the sperm bank will pay you interest," Sam said

"It theme song is "Oh Yeah."" Jesse said

"No man 'Dick in a box' but in San case a 'Dick in a cauldron,'" Puck said

"San you could run three-legged races by yourself," Cyrus said laughing

"While at least Britt meets the height requirement San," Puck said, "You must be at least 5 feet to ride the Puckasaurus."

"Hey Santana, if you were a porn star, I could shoot your movies in Widescreen." Artie offered

"Okay, are you all finish?" Santana asks giving them her Snixx stare

"I do have one question and Brittany you can answer it." Sugar said

"What's the question Sugar?" Brittany ask

"Circumcise or uncircumcised?" Sugar making everyone laugh harder

"Circumcise." Brittany answer over the group laughing as Santana walks out the room

The rest of the time in Ohio Gia and Brittany had a great time learning new Fairy skills, the grandma's push back Brittany getting her Witch power. During a scrying via computer lesson, Gia was searching for a lost Witch when light stop over Tokyo, JP. Everyone thought it was wired until Sam reminded them that Mercedes was in Japan maybe Gia was scrying for her.

Santana didn't have such a good time between long lectures for her parents, in-laws and the grandparents she hands enough, and the guys change her ring tone on their phones. From Puck My Ding-A-Ling - Chuck Berry, Artie What She's Got - the Penis Song - Ray Jessel, Sam Dear Penis - Rodney Carrington, all the way to Blaine The Penis Song - Monty Pythons. Santana was happy to be going home.

XOXOXOXO

June 5, 2020

The eighth is Beth actually tenth birthday but since that was a Monday, and the Tony's was the day before they decide to have Beth party at Tawra Dimension. Shelby, Cassie, Santana and Hiram felt like they landed in an episode of 'My Little Pony'. But the birthday girl and her friends where having a great time. No one was having more fun than Brittany, who not only pat a Unicorn but rode one.

"While look at you Hot Stuff." Holly Holiday said as her family joined them

"Ms. Holiday," all the Glee gang said at once making themselves laugh

"Hi I'm Gia, and your my mom's old teach but you don't look old. You look like Dr. Loveguard."

"I know she's my big sister." Holly said

"Just wait until you meet their other sisters and their mother they look like quintuplets." April said

After a brief introduce the kids ran off to ride on a group of Pegtaur that Holly and April kids Ansel and Liberty know. Some of the adults stuck around to catchup with Holly and April before going off to explore the park.

"So tell us the truth are they truly happy knowing everything?" April ask

"Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany yes." Hiram said

"Puck and Santana were and are still sacred of the unknown. Although they still try to cover up their truth under jokes not so much anger." Shelby said

"Those always try to hide but their see through blinds shine some light in. What about the actress?" Holly ask

"Still the actress you will never know her truth unless she feels like sharing." LeRoy said

"Just make sure she doesn't keep it bottled up." April said, "I learn that lesson the hard way."

"We won't I know the sings to look out for." Cassie said

"Good now let us show you the best places to eat in the park." Holly said

XOXOXOXO

June 7, 2020

"Mama why you walking around?" Gia asks Santana has been pacing in Rachel house for the passing hour

"Sannie don't worry about Mercedes she will be fine Kitty, Matt, Unique and Dave love Gia, Samara and little Edna." Brittany said they were all St. Berry house for the Tony Awards

Kitty, Matt, Unique, and Dave met the three of them for the first time an half an hour ago. Kitty was shocked to see the doll she had babysat a handful times talking, walking around and just having a good time with everyone in the house. She was less shock to find out about the magical backgrounds of her friends. Matt wasn't so shocked either everyone found out both his parents are Orika, and he knew some magical beings, altogether he did think Santana had a little demon in her background growing up.

Unique took the news surprisingly well she couldn't wait to design some more clothes for the three little girls. However, she was upset no one told her earlier about everything. Dave took everything in stride he always though Gia look like a combination of Santana and Brittany. Although the news he could have a child made of his and Unique essences was amazing, he asks Brittany for her grandmother Hye number.

"Why is she so late her plane landed three hours age?" Santana ask

"Because she needed to catch up on sleep San, don't worry once she meets Gia she's going to fall even more in love with her than she already is." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana "We can do this San."

"I know Britt it's just we haven't seen Mercedes in almost two years, and she's the last one to learn about Gia and us

"Mama, Mommy I see Auntie Wheezy!" Gia said looking out the window "She talk to Auntie Porcelain can I let them in?"

"No Ducky let Uncle Jesse do it." Santana said picking Gia up in a bear hug

"But I want to see Auntie Wheezy Mama I miss her." Gia said trying to get down

"We know you miss your Auntie Wheezy, Ducky, but we need to talk to her first." Brittany said

"Is she going to pass out like Auntie Rae Q?" Gia asks looking between her moms

"She meant Ducky, so we need to talk to her first." Santana said

"Okay, I'll go back to the playroom with Beth, Samara, and Edna." Gia said

"Thank you, Ducky, after we talk to Auntie Wheezy, we will bring her to see you." Brittany said kissing Gia cheek

"Bring Auntie Wheezy to see me soon and it's fun to watch them pass out, though." Gia said walking out the room making Santana and Brittany laugh

"Hey, what's wrong with Gia?" Shelby ask as Santana and Brittany joined the others in the Great room

"She wants to see Mercedes pass out like Rae and Quinn did." Brittany said

"She is truly baby Snixx." Dave said just before the doorbell rang

"I'll get it after you guys talk to Mercedes she can see Rachel Kitty already in the room with her now." Jesse said going to answer the door

"Hey Jesse" "Hello" "Hi" "Welcome back." was heard from the doorway Santana took one last deep breath

It took them a half an hour to expel everything to Mercedes who still didn't know how to fathom her friend's background let alone how a doll could be real. After everyone had said farewell to Rachel and Jesse, Mercedes found herself surround by two pregnant women and four little girls.

"Auntie Wheezy I miss you so much Mommy and Mama wouldn't let me Skype you." Gia said taking a seat on Mercedes lap

"I didn't know the truth about you until an hour ago." Mercedes said

"Oh, I know Mommy and Mama had to tell everybody about me." Gia said

"So um want do you like to do?" Mercedes ask

"I like singing, dancing, play piano, and I love drawing and Dr. Who. Oh and Dazzelball is fun too." Gia said, "Did you bring me back anything?"

"I did get you a scarf from Paris, a snow globe from China and necklace from New Zealand. Do you have friends?" Mercedes ask

"Lots Cali, Theo, Bryce, Arches and Zion, my bestest friend is Ryan. Auntie Wheezy, why are your boobies bigger than my mom's?" Gia asks making the adults giggle

"Well ... they grow that way. What your favorite food?" Mercedes ask hoping to get everyone to stop laughing

"Um breadstick with eggplant parmesan, butter brickle ice cream, sweet potato bacon tots in cinnamon sugar glaze. Did you like being the headliner?" Gia ask

"Holdup you had my Ma's sweet potato bacon tots in cinnamon sugar glaze?" Mercedes ask with all seriousness she had been on a strict nutritional plan during the tour

"Uh huh, when we in Lima Auntie Q had three plates Mama said I can only have one." Gia said look over at Santana

"I need to go to Lima." Mercedes said

"Oh, are you finally going to give Uncle Sam your V-card?" Gia asks making the whole room burst with laughter

"Satan I'm going to hurt you." Mercedes said moving Gia off her lap

"I all fairness Mercedes, the guy, been waiting nine years for the last original Glee girl." Santana said as Mercedes came towards her

"My love life is none of your business Satan." Mercedes said standing in front of Santana

"That's because you don't have one." Santana said

"Mama why Auntie Wheezy last original Glee girl for Uncle Sam?" Gia asks pulling Santana dress

"Will _ honey _ you _ see...

"Gia it has to do with Glee Club being a 'Dys-Funk-tional Family'" Beth answered cutting Santana off making air quotes "What Poppy told me that."

"Noah Amram Puckerman" Shelby, Cassie, LeRoy, Hiram and Quinn all said together

"It's the truth, and we all know it." Puck said since he knew he would be in the dog house tonight he thought why not "Mercedes ask San how she got Britt pregnant."

"I know that Uncle Puck, Mama use magic." Gia said

"You can say that again." Quinn said making the room laugh again as Santana turned crimson

XOXOXOXO

June 23, 2020

"Rachel you can do this." Jesse said holding Rachel hand in the delivery room

"You've been saying that for the last ten hours she doesn't want to come out." Rachel yelled at Jesse

"Rachel we know your...

"No you don't know _ AWW _ the pain _ I'm in _ AWW." Rachel said cutting Blaine off

"Rachel maybe Dr. Loveguard can give you something for the pain." Kurt said

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Rachel I see the head on the next contraction in need you to push." Dr. Loveguard said

"No, I want _ Makha _ or _ Gia _ they _ make _ De come to Awwww" Rachel began to scream

"Push Rachel push." Dr. Loveguard said

"Oh my god I can see the head." Kurt said

"She's bald," Blaine said

"Okay, Rachel I need you to push again so we can get this shoulder out." Dr. Loveguard

"Oh, my _ she his _ linebacker Awwww FUCK." Rachel screamed

"AWWWWW" De screams when she came out

"De here Mama Mommy De here." Gia yelled hearing De scream from the hallway

"We can hear her too Ducky." Brittany said looking around the waiting room Rachel's, Kurt's, and Blaine's family where there also Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Kennedy

"Uncle Lee Ram are you sure De, not Aunty Rae she sure sound like her." Gia said making the waiting room laugh

"Only Klainchel kid could be that loud." Santana said

"Anderea "De" Patti Hummel 7lbs. 8oz. 16in. at 6:45 pm perfectly healthy and with Kurt's hair. She will be out with her dads in a moment. Rachel is doing well, but she ask to see Makha before Dr. Loveguard moves her." Jesse said taking A back to Rachel they pass Kurt, Blaine and De who were on their way out

XOXOXOXO

July 5, 2020

"Hello," Jesse said answering the phone at 1 in the morning

"Jesse I need help."

"Beth wants wrong." Jesse asks waking up Rachel

"Mamma and Mutti are screaming and they won't wakeup." Beth said

"Okay, Beth I want you to stay on the phone with me Rachel calling your Dads now they can get to the house quicker." Jesse said

"Daddy there's something wrong with Shelby and Cassie, Beth on the phone with Jesse now. Okay, we'll meet you there." Rachel said, "Tell Beth Dad and Daddy are coming."

"Beth your dads should be there any minute. How are your moms." Jesse asks as Rachel got dress

"They screaming it's a full moon night Jesse Samara and Edna are in there with them." Beth said

"Beth where here." LeRoy said as he and Hiram walk up the steps

"Daddy wants wrong them." Beth asks LeRoy as Hiram goes into the room to check on Shelby and Cassie

"We don't know yet Beth, but Dad is checking them out can I see the phone." LeRoy said hugging Beth "Hi Rachel we're now take your time driving here."

"We will Daddy call if there is any change." Rachel said hang up the house phone as Jesse got dress

"What's wrong with them, Dad." Beth asks when Hiram came out the master bedroom

"Beth your moms are in labor they are having their Labor Dream." Hiram said

"Today is Samara and Edna birthday." Beth said smiling

"Either both of them or one of them." Hiram said

"I'm a big sister." Beth said

"Awwww take her out." Shelby screams behind the door

"It sure sounds like it, Beth." LeRoy said

"We always know Rachel got her lungs from Shelby." Hiram said

Rachel and Jesse got to the Corcoran-July in 30 minutes. Rachel and Hiram spent the rest of the early morning hours taking care of Cassie and Shelby. LeRoy put in a call to Hye for advice she told them to lay Samara and Edna across their chest and place Shelby hand in Cassie's hand. Finally at 5:30 am Cassie and Shelby awaken. Shelby informs the room that like her big sister Eden Alexandra Corcoran-July was 9lbs. 9oz. 12in.

"And she inherited Shelby lungs like Rachel," Cassie said

XOXOXOXO

August 19, 2020

"Puck I want drugs now." Quinn said when they got to the emergency room

"I know babe drugs lots of them fast." Puck yelled out when the nurse and orderly came over

"How Ms. Fabray I love your movies." the orderly said

"Good to know but get my drugs _ they are trying to crawl their way out." Quinn yelled throw contraction

"Dr. Wright is on her way now." the nurse said

"Hi Quinn, Puck, nurse Sterling can you Mr. Puckerman ready to go into the OR. I have Mrs. Puckerman."

"Yes nurse Luna." nurse Sterling said leading Puck out the room

"So Quinn I have a position for you to ease the pain ...

"Give it to me Luna." Quinn said Nurse Luna Toran is a and friends with Reef she looks after the Puckerman's since they switch over to Dr. Wright

"Here you go drink up you won't feel a thing." Luna said it took a minute for the position to take effect, but Quinn didn't feel a thing

At 5:05pm an hour after her contraction began Jonah Finnegan 6lbs. 5oz, 15in. was born and at 5:07 Asher Samuel Puckerman 5lbs. 15in. was born by C-section.

XOXOXOXO

Frannie Honnywill née Fabray - Sarah Roemer

Cyrus Honnywill - Henry Cavill

Tyler Honnywill - Griffin Kane

Hunter Honnywill - Dylan Schoenthal

Vîstkÿæ - someone who studies languages

Ovïžvïo - humans can mate with magical begins.

Dick in a box - SNL Digital Short, Justin Timberlake, and Andy Samberg

My Ding-A-Ling - Chuck Berry

What She's Got - the Penis Song - Ray Jessel

Dear Penis - Rodney Carrington

The Penis Song - Monty Pythons

Pegtaur - has the head, arms, and torso of a human and the body, wings and legs of a Pegasus horse.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 11

August 1, 2020

After months of preparing, they were finally ready for their trip to Rozprávková krajina. Back in May when they were in Lima, they learned some astonishing fact about Brittany Fairy side of the family. First Oma Susan, who's real named, was Princess Suzanuraga Kraljevskrvi of Sangeal, which meant Brittany great grandfather Ajaxbasil is King of Sangeal. Second Opa Johann, who's real name, is Count Johannandrej of Joelunn making oma a Countess now. Thirdly since her mother Whitney married a Witch she lost her Royal title as Lady of Joelunn and is no longer in the line of succession to any thrown. She was given the honoree title of Laird of Klijkhuis making her Madam Pierce of Klijkhuis. Also, until Brittany married Santana, her title was Younger Miss of Klijkhuis, now her sister Ashley is. Fourth when they visit the King Ajaxbasil of Sangeal will give Brittany a new title and manor of her own.

To say Brittany and Gia were excited was put it mildly they had both been up since two in the morning. Santana, on the other hand, was nervous to visit not only the Royal Family but also the Royal Court. "Mama did you pack my ball gown," Gia asks about to open her suitcase

"Gia Khaleesi Lopez-Pierce don't you dare open that suitcase again it took me nearly an hour to repack everything. After you and Mommy went through them this morning." Santana said in the St. Berry Nadnaravne

"I'm sorry San we just wanted to make sure everything was there. We are going to be gone for twenty-three days." Brittany said

"I know both of you are excited but want ever we forget we can buy why where there just like on Tawra," Santana said

"Gia doesn't forget to draw me lots of pictures," Rachel said they had to learn on Tawra that video, cameras, phones and any other earthling electronic devices were not allowed in any dimensions

"I won't Auntie Rae," Gia said

"Rae reminds Puck to take pictures if Quinn gives birth while we're gone," Santana said

"Santana you're still mad she showing your birthing video?" Rachel ask

"No I'm mad she made a copy and showed it to everyone else at her baby shower," Santana answered it was bad enough they pick with her about the dick now this to

"Dónde está mi gran bebé?"(Where is my grand baby?) Antonio said when he, Mirabel, Hiram and LeRoy teleported into the room

"Aquí mismo Abuelito." (Right, here grandfather.) Gia said running into his arms

"We are going to miss you so much," Maribel said kissing Gia head

"Now don't get too spoiled over there," Antonio said

"Remember we're going school shopping when you get back," Maribel said

"I won't I'm going to draw lots of pictures for everyone," Gia said

"We can't wait to see them," Maribel said

While the grandparents where catching up with Gia LeRoy teleported their luggage to the Johansson Nadnaravne where the portal to Rozprávková krajina was located. Hiram was catching up with the ladies before they left.

"It will never change," Hiram said

"What?" Rachel, Santana, and Brittany ask

"My parents and LeRoy mother always focus on Rachel first when they visit us. They haven't forgotten you it just a grandparent thing." Hiram said

"So when I have the baby they're going to do more of it?" Brittany ask

"Yes, they are. Rachel are you sure you're ready to get your powers back?" Hiram asks that why Maribel and Antonio where here this weekend

"I know it's three months early Dad, but I'm mental and physically ready. Dr. Loveguard went over my lab work last week and gave me the all clear. I had pump and froze enough breast milk for eight months." Rachel said

"How he... heck did you do that?" Santana ask

"Dr. Loveguard gave me a shot, Makha cast a spell, Kurt, and I both brought a deep freezer for the milk," Rachel said

"Oh, she's ready," Santana said seeing the self-confidence in Rachel's eyes

"Okay one teleportation to Grand Rapids, MI," LeRoy said reappearing in the room

"Give me a hug Britt," Maribel said then wrap her arms around Brittany

"Have fun mija," Antonio said to Santana giving her a hug goodbye as the Berry's say goodbye to Gia

"Behave yourself mija and listen to Whitney and Susan," Maribel said hugging Santana

"Stop them from getting into too much trouble," Antonio said hugging Brittany goodbye

"I'll try." Brittany said laughing then they all gather around LeRoy

"It sure did take you long enough," said the tall 17-year-old blue/green eyed blonde

"Auntie Ashley where is everyone?" Gia ask to give her aunt a hug when they appeared in the Johansson Nadnaravne

"They already went through the portal with all your luggage. Seriously Santana seven bags." Ashley said

"Yes seven bags two for each of us and one for my hair products," Santana said if it weren't for Brittany aunts Santana wouldn't believe Brittany and Ashley where Pierce daughters

"Alright ladies have a fun trip, Gia listens to your grand's. Britt make sure you visit Aliyomawgu it's on your content, Ash and San try to stay out of trouble you two." LeRoy said giving them each a kiss before going back to Rachel's

"Why are we the ones everyone pick on?" Ashley asks Santana as she lead them out the house

"Because you two stay in trouble," Brittany answered making Ashley roll her eyes

"Okay we are here Brittany do you remember the incantation?" Ashley asks as they reach the kissing trees

" _We come with_ _ **Love**_ _in our heart. The_ _ **Earth**_ _under our feet. The_ _ **Wind**_ _in our hair._ _ **Fire**_ _in our blood that even_ _ **Water**_ _can't put out. I cast this spell to see the truth, to know the way to Rozprávková krajina_." Brittany said, and the portal appeared

"Good job Britt come on people the portal only stays open for five minutes," Ashley said. No matter how many times they would go throw a portal Santana would always laugh at how much the Portal Centers look like airport terminals

"Younger Miss it's good to have you back your parents are waiting for you at the airship," said the tall, long haired blonde man

"Thank you ...

"O'Que ... Mr. Umadoz O'Que." Brittany said remembering the man

"So you do remember me, little miss." Mr. O'Que said

"Yes, I do you haven't aged since I was my daughter age," Brittany said hugging Mr. O'Que

"Will we Fairies are immortal and you must be the infamous Sannie little miss would talk about nonstop." Mr. O'Que said reaching out to shake Santana's hand

"I am, and this is our daughter Gia," Santana said shaking Mr. O'Que hand

"While I'll say you are adorable." Mr. O'Que said kneeling down to Gia

"I am, thank very much," Gia said hugging Mr. O'Que

"Guys we need to go people are starting to watch us," Ashley said as a crowd began to form Mr. O'Que lead them out

"Tatiks I miss you," Gia said ones they were boarding the airship

"Oh, you didn't miss me?" Pierce ask

"I miss you to Harabeoji," Gia said giving Pierce a hug

"If everyone will have a set we will be at the manor in twenty minutes Madame." Mr. O'Que said

"Very well Mr. O'Que girls take a set," Whitney said as she help Gia buckle up "Okay Gia do you remember the lesson I gave you?"

"Uh huh." Gia said looking out her window

"What magical beings live on Rozprávková krajina?" Whitney ask

"Fairies, Trolls, Gnomes, and Elves," Gia answered correctly as the airship liftoff

"Yes, now how many contents are there on Rozprávková krajina?" Whitney ask

"Eight and each has a Fairy, Troll, Gnome and the Elf Kingdom." Gia answered

"Correct, where are we now?" Whitney ask

"Noordweshoud the northwest content," Gia answered

"Yes, now what Kingdom are we leaving?" Whitney ask

"Apakutana, a Gnome Kingdom," Gia answered look out at the striking contrast of sweeping plains and spectacular cones along the coastline that had breathtaking beaches and crystal blue water

"Correct, what's coming up now?" Whitney ask

"Maikutalera, a Troll Kingdom," Gia answered as everyone look out at an extraordinary abundance of mountainous territory of the eastern Alps. The northern territory contains many snowfields, glaciers, and snowcapped peaks. Forests and woodlands cover most the land. The rest was cover by blue-green rivers running through the kingdom all into a river valley gave a romantic feel.

"Correct again, what's coming up next Gia?" Whitney ask

"Sangeal, a the Fairy Kingdom my great-great-grandfather Ajaxbasil is King. Are we going to stop at the castle?" Gia asks as they look out at the diverse landscape ranging from the Alpine snow-capped peaks in the north to the strong Mediterranean climatic influence in the valleys of the lowlands in the southernmost parts of the sea coast.

"Not today Gia but tomorrow we will, first we are going to Klijkhuis which is closer to?" Whitney ask

"Aliyomawgu, an Elf Kingdom Uncle Lee want us to visit," Gia answered correctly again

"That's right I'm not surprised the best dance clubs are there," Whitney said, "Okay ladies your turn subdivide and rulers in the Kingdom?"

"First is the Kingdom rule by King or Queen, then Duchy Duke/Duchess, March Marquess/Marquise, County Count/Countess, Vikómté Viscount/ Viscountess, Bārony Baron/Baroness, and lastly Baronetage Baronet/Baronets," Brittany answered

"Finally there are the two un-successor territory and titles District ruled by Laird and Township ruled by Tawuni," Santana answered

"What is the population of Rozprávková krajina?" Whitney ask as Ashley rolled her eyes in boredom

"38.8 million," Brittany answered

"Correct, Santana what is the population of Sangeal Kingdom?" Whitney ask

"8.2 million as of this year census," Santana answered correctly

"Good job girls you studied your Dimension textbook, it took me months to get everything straight in magic school," Pierce said

"The palace look, Mama, Mommy the palace," Gia said as they were landing

"Close Gia this is Klijkhuis Manor where we live," Pierce said

When Brittany step off the airship, all these memory started popping in her head of the manor. The Manor set on the hilltops, it composed of a Manor house witch had a watchtower that was Brittany apartment. Two stables, meadows, woodland, natural swimming pool, spring, medieval garden, vegetable plot, playground, a private airship leading pad, a large parking grange and an additional outbuilding

"Gia comes with me," Brittany said taking Gia hand and moving as quickly as possible. Though the main entrance leading to the lounge room that was filled with beautiful flower forms the meadows out into the hallway up to the stairs

"Britt slows down," Santana said following behind as they reach the tower stairs

"Look Gia you can see the whole District from here," Brittany said taking a seat by the bay window

Gia and Santana lookout the window and saw the District that look like a country village to Santana but was still breathtaking. The manor staff came up with the bags then lift the family alone.

"Britt this was your room I remember you tell me you live in a tower. I said _'Only princess live in towers_.' You told me _'No San Ladies and Little Miss live in towers too.'_ " Santana said having a childhood flashback

"Yes, this was my old room," Brittany said around the circle apartment

"It still is Little Miss. It has one master suite with a playroom, a second bedroom, bathroom, laundry room, living room, kitchen, dining room and classroom." the voice said behind them making them turn around to see the beautiful brown skin women

"Mrs. O'Que I've missed you so such. San, Gia this is Mrs. Lovnik O'Que, Mr. O'Que wife and the best cook in all the Dimension." Brittany said all this hugging Mrs. O'Que

"So I see you only miss me for my culinary skills." Mrs. O'Que said

"No not just for your cooking," Brittany said making Mrs. O'Que laugh "Mrs. O'Que this is my wife, Santana and our daughter Gia."

"You leave me as a child and come back with a wife, child and another on the way. I'm happy to finally meet you, Santana, I can see why little miss falls in love with as a child. Oh, look at the little Fae you brought for me to fatten up, she has your hair and eyes little miss. Now why are you two standing over there come give me a hug." Mrs. O'Que said Santana and Gia gave a hug

"So this is still my room?" Brittany ask

"Yes until your grandfather gives you own manor." Mrs. O'Que said with a twinkle in her eye

"You know where my manor doesn't you?" Brittany ask

"I'm not tell so no pouting, now put your things away and freshen up. I fix your favorite milayballs, thalokmabun with gra, zaryi, and tall glasses of juwazipso. So no lazing around the rest of the staff wants to see all of you as well." Mrs. O'Que giving them a kiss on their cheeks before leaving out

After brunch that was delicious, Brittany was reintroduce to the staff along with Santana whom must of them heard stories about and Gia, who they all though was adorable. Ashley showed them around the manor that took most of the afternoon there are 12 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms along with 8 other rooms in the manor. Pierce and Whitney took them to the outer building when they got to the second stable Brittany saw her old horse Lady Twinklestar.

 _"Who are you calling old?"_ Lady Twinklestar asks the dark bay mare with a faint star

 _"Lady Twinklestar you know I mean no disrespect you're as beautiful as I remember,"_ Brittany said

 _"And you're bigger than I remembered."_ Lady Twinklestar replied

 _"That because Mommy pregnant and she didn't eat the baby but it still in her tummy."_ Gia said making Lady Twinklestar, Brittany, and Whitney giggled

 _"You must be Gia the other have been talking nonstop about you."_ Lady Twinklestar said Gia nodded her head yes _"I was talking about your Mommy height last time I saw her she was your size."_

 _"Oh, that's a long time,"_ Gia said

 _"Twenty years ago Lady Twinklestar and I brought you pictures,"_ Whitney said

 _"Yes, you have but isn't the same as seeing her in person."_ Lady Twinklestar said

 _"Are you a regular horse or a shifter?"_ Gia ask

 _"I'm a regular horse, in fact, my great grandsire won at Belmont, and I have three cousins who won at Churchill."_ Lady Twinklestar said proudly

 _"What are those?"_ Gia ask

 _"Horse races in American, so Gia do you want to go for a ride?"_ Lady Twinklestar ask

 _"Can I go Mommy can I Mama?"_ Gia asks jumping up and down

 _"You have to ask your Mama to go because I cannot ride with you."_ Brittany said placing her hand on her baby bump then they both look over at Santana and Pierce who were talking to each other

 _"Brittany, Gia we have been using our animal telepathy Santana nor your father heard anything we said, but I'll ride with Gia and you can fly alongside us to the west meadow."_ Whitney offered

 _"Agilengh took my grandchildren out there before you arrive."_ Lady Twinklestar said

"San, Gia, and my Mom want to ride out to the West Meadow to see Lady Twinklestar grandchildren while I fly do you want to go us," Brittany said

"No, you can go DaddyP wants to take me into the District to see some of his friends," Santana said

"Oh okay, while we will see you later," Brittany said

After Santana help, Gia mounts Lady Twinklestar with Whitney as Brittany transform. Brittany flew alongside Lady Twinklestar remembering the path to the West Meadow. Once inside the Manor Pierce called his longtime friends to inform them they were on the way. They took the hovercraft to a cottage the reminded Santana of Gia bed back home just bigger.

"San these are my friends Rocco, Giana, Alessandra, Dante, Mathias, Leif, Alegra, Neema, Taj, and our host Kenji. Everyone this is my daughter-in-law Santana." Pierce said as they sat in the living room with a large fireplace, stone slab floor, exposed beams and stone walls

"Hello everyone," Santana said

"Santana had her first experience today," Pierce said as they took a seat

"But she and Britt been together since they were children," said Mathias the tall dirty blonde

"Yes but Britt just getting her powers back," answered Rocco, the bald brown eyed man

"I remembered the first time it happens to me, tell us what happen Santana?" asked Neema the brown skin dark-eyed woman

"Um, you all lost me, what experience?" Santana asks to bewilder

"Pierce didn't you tell Santana want we do here?" ask Taj, another dark-eyed woman

"No Santana wouldn't have come if I told her the truth, San this is a support group for non-Fairies married to Fairies. I know you want to leave, but you need to stay. I saw the look that came over your face when you realize Whit, Britt, and Gia where talking telepathically." Pierce said

"Oh, I've been there before when my three older children where younger. One day it was complete silence coming from their playroom. So I yell upstairs _'What's going on'_ when I didn't get an answers I went upstairs they were all standing around staring each other down when I ask again they still didn't answer me. My daughter Elsa finally realize they were speaking telepathically and I couldn't." said Giana the Elf

"So um what are all of you if not a Fairy?" Santana asks avoiding wanting to share

"Rocco is a Xanatos half-Troll half Demon very rear, his wife, a Water Fairy. Giana is an Elf married to a Wind Fairy. Leif and Taj are Vultan half Elf half Witch. Alessandra and Dante are Gamera half Gnomes half Elf. Neema is Desslok half-Troll half Gnomes. Alegra and Mathias are Capricax half-Shifter half-Troll. Kenji is a Witch like us born and raisin in Philly, PA, his wife is an Earth Fairy." Pierce said

"So Santana now that you know a little something about us are you ready to share or do you want to keep it bottled up until you snap one day. Because that's exactly what happen to me, Alegra pulled me to the side and told me about this group, and it's been the best thing to happen to me." Alessandra said

"I'm not ready just yet," Santana said

"Why don't each of us share a story then we can come back to Santana." Alegra suggested, and they all agreed

Before leaving Santana, did share about want happen in the stable and was glade she did. Everyone had many similar experiences with their spouse, children, and in-laws. For the first time since Brittany got her powers and she and Gia would fly around the condo Santana flat left out. During the meeting she learned that was normal. When they got back, Whitney had the staff setup a mock thrown room in the ballroom at Klijkhuis Manor to practice for the coronation ceremony. The rest of the evening they reviewed royal protocol and etiquette while Gia mostly played around with the staff.

XOXOXOXO

August 2, 2020

Lakävar, the Sangeal Castle, was truly the castle of the lake the island the castle was built on was in the middle of crystal blue lake surround by four bridges to get to and from the castle. Krśablü Lakä looks mystical it is in the center of the meadows. Which is in the middle of Zellista Osšen a huge forest with cottage towns tuck here and there. The closer you get to the meadow the towns where larger until you reach the four meadow cities with the bridges to the castle. The castle looks like the castle form the movie Tangled.

When they existed off the airship at the castle Susan and Johann where there to greet them. They took then to the White Room where they were introduced to Brittany great-grandparents King Ajaxbasil and Queen Beatagwynn Susan parents, Duke Kylehann and Duchess Novamax of Whiterock Johann parents. All appeared to be in their 40's even though they were all over 200. One look at Brittany great-grandmothers Santana could tell where Brittany got here legs from. Although there was something very familiar about the Duchess to Santana and Brittany.

"Oh look at you glowing with your pregnancy." Queen Beatagwynn said giving Brittany a hug

"She reminds me of you Beata." King Ajaxbasil said

"Hold on their Jax when Britt was born when all said she look like my mom." Duke Kylehann said

"That's true." Duchess Novamax said

"And she still does my dear," Beatagwynn said then look down at Gia "But this little Fae dose have my eyes."

"Yes, she doses Mu," Susan said

"Come to Ducky don't be shy we have waited a long time to meet you," Ajaxbasil said Gia look over at her mom before moving forward

"I'm happy to meet all of you to your majesty." Gia said doing a perfect curtsey "Did I do it right?"

"You did it perfectly but can I get a hug too?" Ajaxbasil ask

"Oh yeah, Auntie Porcelain and Rae been teaching me how," Gia said hugging Ajaxbasil making her mom's giggle

"While they taught you very well now Santana is you going to just stand there or are you going to give an old friend a hug," Novamax said

"I should've known you were related to Britt," Santana said hugging the former Lima pet shop owner

"Well, do you balm me I wanted to see my great-granddaughters," Novamax said

"You use to let us spend hours in the shop," Brittany said

"When you help me pick out Lord Tubbington for Brittany eleventh birthday, you gave me all those free cat supplies," Santana said

"While after having five sons and no daughters I wasn't going to miss the birth of my fifth great-granddaughter and sometimes with my first," Novamax said hugging both women

"Males run very high in the House of Whiterock," Kylehann said

"You can say that again, Kyle the oldest of seven sons. Jo is the oldest of five sons, out of 21 grandchildren Whitney, the only girl, and out of 49 great-grandchildren only 8 are girls," Novamax said

"Will I meet everyone today?" Brittany ask

"Yes as the oldest child like your mom you will get your own title. So all the relatives will be here to see you pulse the ones who never made it see you on Earth want to get to know you." Ajaxbasil said

At the coronation, Brittany was crowned Tawuni Brittany Suzan Beatanova Sarabiwhit Lopez-Pierce the first, Tawuni of Ayleriin. When they ask about Ayleriin which is an elf for ballerina Ashley told them it's a township in the Southeast Duchy Dananawy on Sangeal boarder closest to Aliyomawgu.

XOXOXOXO

August 3, 2020

Almost all of the New York family were gathered in the St. Berry's house. LeRoy, Mirabel, Antonio, Athysheba, Hye and surprisingly Alma, who arrive this morning wherein the Nadnaravne performing Rachel unbinding ceremony. When the ceremony was complete Rachel immediately transform into her Demon self Antonio, Alma and Hye knew they made the right decision coming tonight.

"Little Star how do you feel?" LeRoy ask looking at Rachel get up with her now black/red floor length hair, red eyes, and new 5"8 red-skinned body, with her double pointed ears and a goldstone in the middle of her head

"Stronger, taller, a little frighten of want I can do and anger. Daddy, you made the right decision binding my powers otherwise a lot of people could've gotten hurt when I was growing up." Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror

"Two of those people are my Santina and Quinn. You don't have to answer that Rae, but I do have something for you to watch that may help you." Antonio said getting his tablet out to play the video

Everyone in the Nadnaravne took a seat when Santana appeared on the screen. "Hey, Tiny if you are watching this tonight you got your powers back. I know a hundred emotions are running through your body right now because they ran through mines, and I wish I were there to protect you from them. Most of my life I have been blocking out my emotions. But for some strange reason only you and Britt have been able to make me feel. The first time I saw you we were six was at a kid's talent show to me you sound like the Angels Abuela talk about. After you had won I heard some women talking about you, one said 'Too bad she's from Lima.' another said 'That town sucks the life and drive out of people.' then another said 'Another Lima Loser that one.' the last one said ' Heartbreaking but true Lima Loser write all over her.'" Santana pause and takes a deep breath

"When I got home I ask Abuela what's a Lima Loser she was piss wanted to know if someone called me Lima Loser. Which, of course, made me think it was a bad word and told me to forget about it. But I needed to know so I ask my older cousins, and they told me about Lima Loser and what drive meant. From that day I know my singing Angel was going to have to leave Lima like Britt and me at all cost. So in my little six-year-old mind I came up with a plan to make your life so miserable you wouldn't want to stick around Lima." Santana said with tears coming down her face

"Everything was going well until Glee Club and Finn they gave you a reason to stick around. Even though I was talking to your Dads about a performing arts boarding school in Virginia. I know you never knew this but after everything that happen freshman year your dads where going to send you after first semester sophomore year if things didn't change. I'm glad they did Glee, and you save my life, Rae, I wouldn't have the courage to be the person I am today without you. So my singing Angel even though my plan was twisted we made it out of Lima, and none of us are Losers. Welcome to the world of magic and know all the emotions you are feeling are natural. Now Papa doesn't forget to erase this video I mean it." Santana said wiping the tares away with the tissue Quinn handed her as Quinn takes her seat

"While it my true, unlike San, who was torturing you for a good cause I wasn't. I will always be jealous of you Rachel why shouldn't I be you are a good friend, have great parents, amazing natural talent, and you are beautiful inside and out. See Rachel you are happy being you while I hide and run away from the real me even today only people from McKinley know I'm Lucy Fabray. All my life until I was sixteen I had to act perfectly because Russell Fabray demanded it. Your Dads where just happy to be your Dads. My Mom turned to alcohol to numb the pain Russell was putting her though but at the same time too drunk to be a part of means or Frannie life. Your Mom got her student to date you to be a part of your life. Boys wanted to date you for you, me they dated for want I represented." Quinn pause and took a sip from her water

"When you came to me in the hospital and asked me if I had made up mind about Beth and I told you I couldn't raise her. The real reason I couldn't raises her was because I don't know want a good parent was supposed to be other than your dads and Mercedes parents. Then you ask me to give Beth to Shelby a part of me was relive because I know Beth would always be love for being herself. When senior prom came to Santana, and I had grown up enough to know you desired to be Queen of McKinley because survive everything everyone put you though with your head held high and a song to sing. Throw the years our friendship has had its highs and lows but we have always been one phone call away from each other. So as you restart your life journey take from someone who has done it to many times to count 'Be true to you because you're the only one who has to answer to yourself' see you Rae and call before you teleport to the base. Also, talk to your moms they may surprise you." Quinn said wiping her tears away as the screen went blank

"Star here drink this," LeRoy said handing Rachel some water

"Thanks, Daddy when did the film this?" Rachel asks after sipping some water

"During spring break they both felt it was the time you learned the truth about everything," Antonio said erasing the video

"We need to share something with you to Rachel, unlike Antonio we didn't record, so Athysheba is going to help us," Hye said

"It's about your moms and the truth they've been hiding from you," Alma said as Athysheba begins sing

 **(Athysheba)**

" **I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**

 **And each road leads you where you wanna go,**

 **And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**

 **I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**

 **And if one door opens to another door closed,**

 **I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**

 **If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.**

 **But more than anything, more than anything**

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish.**

 **I hope you never look back, but you never forget,**

 **All the ones who love you, in the place you live,**

 **I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**

 **And you help somebody every chance you get,**

 **Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**

 **And always give more than you take.**

 **But more than anything, yeah, more than anything**

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.**

 **My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

 **Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,**

 **You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

 **And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

 **Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).**

 **This is my wish (my wish, for you)**

 **I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).**

 **May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)"**

As Athysheba sang the room change to the Corcoran-July Nadnaravne and the day Shelby and Cassie went through their truth test to get Samara and Eden. When Athysheba finishes everyone was wiping away their tears.

"Dara that wants happen I only showed you Hye and Alma memory of that day. Although I have always known your mothers feeling about you, that's why I ask Hye to make a Rennyx for them." Athysheba said

"You're Dad and I always known to Star we just hope they would tell you everything," LeRoy said

"Look some people should never be parents but mija you have four who love with all their heart," Alma said

"Even Quinn notice and Quinn notice everything even what people try to hide that girl should work for the CIA," Antonio said

"I need to talk to them alone," Rachel said everyone gave her a hug as they left the room

"Rachel are you okay," Shelby ask concern she and Cassie came in moments later

"Hye and Alma with Athysheba help showed me want you said the day you got Samara and Edna. Where you ever going to tell me the truth?" Rachel ask

"I honestly don't know," Shelby said taking a seat on Rachel right side as Cassie took the left. "I grow up in a family similar to Quinn's where's we had to be perfect. I only brought one B home in my life you would've though I blowup the school the way my parents punish me. My brothers didn't mind they wanted to follow in mother and father footsteps and be university professors to they are now. Me I wanted to sing and act my parents didn't mean my best friend Flex Cosmo mom Elizabeth giving me free lessons, but I would go to Northwestern like them and my older brother Nathan. I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter it nearly killed me I had a full blow panic attack before midterm my junior year. Then one day after a therapy section I read your dads ad I knew I found my way out of my family hold." Cassie reaches across Rachel to hold Shelby hand after getting Samara and Edna Shelby had told her everything

"Did you know I cannot stand the date February the 4th because I walk away from two of the best people in my life on those days. On February 4, 1995, Rachel you were 6 weeks four days old I feed you for the last time at 5:15 am. The cab came at 6 am took me to the airport I cried so hard on the ride the cabbie ask me twice if he should turn around. By the time I landed in New York they had to take me to the hospital for dehydration and a panic attack. Seven years later on February 4, 2002, my doctor called me back for a follow-up about my pap. I had cancer I slept with Cassie for want I thought would be the last time and left at 9:30 pm. After she had called me during her intermission, I caught a plane to Flex."

"Like I send I've known about you since your first birthday my sister Helena, Shelby and I move into the same building on the same day. I could here Shelby crying as I was going upstairs when she answered the door I got her to tell me everything about you. From that moment, I use to image your dads bring you to see one of our shows, and we would spot you in the audience. We would know you because you would me a mini Shelby. Then Helena and Shelby left but I would still have these dreams about the four of us. I turned to alcohol to forget the dreams of the three of you, but they never went away. Then just like in a dream you walk into my class I saw your innocence and knew Broadway would eat you up. I'll be dame before I let someone take away my kids dreams. I tried every way I could to get you to stay on track even sleep with Brody ass. Making you see you could have both school and Broadway if you prioritize. Although you still dated Brody and choose Broadway over school I blame Shelby for your stubbornness by the way. It took longer than I expected but you found your way, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Cassie said kissing Rachel cheek

"The day you both came to my apartment after Finn dead without questioning you got me clean up, and feed me. Then you took me to the plaque store when I told the man want I wanted you both paid for it and the plane ticket for me to go to his memorial service. I knew then you both were in my life for keeps. I love both of you, Mamma and Mutti." Rachel said crying and hugging them

"I love you too baby." Shelby said

"Love you always child of mines." Cassie said

XOXOXOXO

Sangeal a Fairy Kingdom

Joelunn a County in Sangeal

Klijkhuis a District in Sangeal

Ashley Pierce - Diana Kamalova

Mr. Umadoz O'Que - Josh Holloway

Apakutana a Gnomes Kingdom

Maikutalera a Troll Kingdom

Aliyomawgu an Elf Kingdom

Mrs. Lovnik O'Que - Octavia Spencer

Milayballs - breakfast sausage balls

Thalokmabun with gra - cheesy biscuits in gravy

Zaryi - wester style eggs

Juwazipso - very berry smoothie

Rocco - Francis Capra

Giana - Annie Ilonzeh

Alessandra - Rooney Mara

Dante - Jim Sturgess

Mathias - Adam Cooper

Leif - Rizwan Manji

Alegra - Jena Malone

Neema - Jessica Lucas

Taj - Shay Mitchell

Kenji - Billy Wirth

Xanatos - half-Troll half-Demon

Vultan - half-Elf half-Witch

Gamera - half-Gnomes half-Elf

Desslok - half-Troll half-Gnomes

Capricax - half-Shifter half-Troll

Aluwyn demon - BVS

King Ajaxbasil - Ewan McGregor

Queen Beatagwynn - Cameron Diaz

Duke Kylehann - Christian Bale

Duchess Novamax - Uma Thurman

Lakävar the Sangeal Castle - Castle of the Lake

Krśablü Lakä - Crystal Blue Lake

Zellista Osšen - Green Leaf Forests

Ayleriin a township on Sangeal boarder closest to Aliyomawgu

Dananawy a Duchy in Southeast Sangeal

My wish for you - Rascal Flatts


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 12

August 9, 2020

It had taken a week for Brittany and Santana to hire more staff for Ayleriin Manor. The only staff in place so far where four security guards, gardeners, stableman, maid, one personal assistant, a cook, butler, and driver. For the three story 10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, with Landing strip, Aircraft pad, Private Chapel, Stable, glass-ceilinged sun room, infinity pool, spa, spring. Also, the outer building all set in a superbly landscaped park of 38 acres.

Brittany and Santana learned the makeup of the Kingdom leadership. District had the population of 50,000 or more, while Townships are smaller area, often rural area had the population of 50,000 or less. As Laird of Klijkhuis Population: 90,412 Whitney undertake ceremonial duties and is responsible for the day-to-day running of local services. Including writing and managing plans for the District development. Making bylaws and enforcing them. Participating in community partnerships and initiatives. Civil defiance planning and emergency preparedness of the District. Because she lived on Earth, she chooses a council of five man and women to provide leadership to the community and carry out the local authority's policies in her place.

As Tawuni of Ayleriin Population: 40,018 Brittany now had to assume ceremonial duties, and responsible. For the day-to-day running of local services such as; education, transport, planning, social care, libraries, waste management, trading standards, tax, leisure services, housing, fire and public safety. Since like her mother Brittany lives on earth she planned to stick with the Ayleriin council already in place until Mrs. O'Que told those old buffoons were the reason most of the young townies left never coming back. So Brittany with the advice of Santana, her parents and grandparents decided not to make any major decides until they went to Ayleriin first.

"Holy shit Britt do you see that?" Santana asks when the image out the window catch her eye

"Mama are we on Pandora can I met Na'vi?" Gia asks looking out the window

"San you told me Pandora wasn't really," Brittany said

"While unless Hilo let James Cameron film Avatar here it's still just a figment of his imagination. This is one of the five floating mountains of Aliyomawgu. The biggest one that is the middle one is Neve Beijinho has a huge snow peak that waterfall flows onto the lower mountains." Ashely said she was traveling with them along with Paulriano and Sadakye O'Que, who would be the head driver and Brittany personal assistant.

"Is that all the Aliyomawgu Kingdom?" Brittany ask

"No Madame Aliyomawgu is a very larger Kingdom with the Performing Arts University," Sadakye said

"You forget the most notable part sis it also has the best dance clubs in the dimension," Paulriano said from the cockpit

"Yes those to but it's also known for geographic features with its pillar-like formations that are seen throughout the Kingdom. Also, the weather is moist year round, and as a result, the foliage is very dense." Sadakye said reminding Brittany, Santana, and Ashley of a young Rachel Berry

"Can I go to a dance club?" Gia ask

"They do have serval tots and children clubs, Madame, they open and close earlier than the other clubs," Sadakye said

"We can go later Ducky first Mommy has to take care of Ayleriin business," Brittany said

"Madame we are here," Paulriano said landing the mini aircraft

After meeting the Ayleriin Council and Ayleriin small staff Brittany hardly spent time with her family. Santana would make sure she ate and slept at least for six straight hours. Gia would come to her to nurse but spent most of her time with Santana, Ashely, and Paulriano. Who was a mixture of Puck and Sam. Ashely would set in on council meeting but other than that she would go to Luzebabes an Aliyomawgu Bārony that borders Ayleriin. Final three nights before they were going to leave after hiring four new council members did Brittany go clubbing with her family. Brittany hasn't had so much fun since her wedding reception.

XOXOXOXO

August 31, 2020

( **Gia** / _Brittany_ )

 **Any A, anything is possible**

 **A, a, a, anything is possible**

 _Every morning my alarm wakes me up_

 **Whoa, whoa**

 _And i feel like I just be in luck_

 **Whoa ah oh**

 _Because a brand new day brings opportunity_

 **Whoa, whoa**

 **I'm here to say that I believe**

 **Yes I believe**

"Really this song again," Santana said coming into the kitchen

"Sing with us Mama please," Gia begs getting off the stool to hold Santana's hand

"Come you San you know the words and today Gia special day," Brittany said pouting

"Why do both of you have to pout?" Santana ask

"Because it works," Brittany said

"Come on Mama sing and dance with us it fun," Gia said

"Okay, but don't tape this I final got one up on Quinn and Puck," Santana said

Puck had shot the whole birth on tape and accidentally uploaded it to the Web. When Quinn saw herself on the nightly news she 'accidentally' broken his hand.

"Mommy restart the song," Gia said

( **Gia** / _Brittany_ /Santana)

 **Any A, anything is possible**

 **A, a, a, anything is possible**

 _Every morning my alarm wakes me up_

 **Whoa, whoa**

 _And i feel like I just be in luck_

 **Whoa ah oh**

 _Because a brand new day brings opportunity_

 **Whoa, whoa**

 **I'm here to say that I believe**

 **Yes I believe**

Anything is possible

You know that I'm unstoppable

And when I try there is nothing I can't do

 **I'm gonna say it now**

 **Anything is possible**

 _I can overcome any obstacle_

 _It is up to me_

 _To make my dream come true_

 **Come on and say it now**

 **Any A, anything is possible**

 **A, a, a, anything is possible**

 **Any A, anything is possible**

I'm on the go

And there is no looking back

 **Whoa, whoa**

 _No one is gonna push me up this path_

 **Oh, oh**

 _I got goals and I'm reaching high_

 **Whoa, whoa**

 **Like a star**

 **I'm here to shine**

Yes I believe that

You know that I'm unstoppable!

And when I try there is nothing I can't do

 **I'm gonna say it now**

 _I can overcome any obstacle_

 _It is up to me_

To make my dreams come true

Come on and say it now

 _ **Any, a, a, anything is possible**_

 _ **A, a, a, anything is possible**_

 _ **Any, a, a, anything is possible'**_

Buzz, Buzz

"That's my alarm come on time to go," Santana said

"Okay, Ducky let's get our bags," Brittany said

"Mommy are you ready to work with 'Choreograph For Your Life'?" Gia asks about Brittany guest judge seat on the new Dance Show

"Yes, I'm ready," Brittany said even though she wasn't ready to put people down

"Remember want I told you Britt just be like Mary Murphy," Santana said as they made their way out the condo and got on the elevator

"Good morning Mrs. S, Mrs. LP, and Ducky," Reid said as they got off the elevator

"Morning." "Hi" "Morning Mr. Reid see you later."

"Have a good day everyone especial you Ducky," Reid said

"I will bye," Gia said as they walk out to the subway

It took two trains and one bus for them to reach their distention they were surprised to see more people than they expected standing outside Jester Prep Academy waiting for them. "Auntie Porcelain you brought De," Gia said running toward Kurt, De, and Blaine

"Like we were going to miss your first day of school now smiles for Uncle Artie," Kurt said pointing to Artie who had one camera rolling while Tina had the other

"Britt this is from your parents they wish they could've been here, but today is Ashley first day of her senior year at McKinley," Mirabel said handing Brittany a magical tablet

"Mija turns around for the camera, Artie don't forget to send a copy to my cousins in Puerto Rico I gave you their emails," Antonio said

"Don't forget our copy either, now Beth gets in the shot I love your uniforms," Kitty said

Gia had on the Montessori uniform red/black plaid skirt dress with a tie. Beth had on the Elementary uniform puff short-sleeve cotton shirt with school emblem, red/black plaid skorts, and bowknot. Also, both girls had on matching red/black plaid Mary Jane's Shelby and Cassie found.

"Why do the high school kid's uniform come with a necktie and blazer?" Blaine ask

"Every ten years theirs a vote for new uniform ideas from the student body if the school board approves they will change the uniforms. Five years ago the high school students voted to have a blazer while middle schooler wear a vest." Puck said when all eyes turned on him "What I have kids in this school you think I wouldn't read the handbook."

"Noah Puckerman you have grown up." Rachel said

"We need to get moving or the girls will be late their first day." Shelby said holding Samara in her arms

"The plan is to drop Beth off first the Gia." Mike said

Once inside the building like going to a dimension all video devices had to be turned off. They saw the Red Mountain's getting their children into class. Beth would share lunch with Arches, but her new friend Lilith Gayle a Warit was in her class. When they got to Gia room they expected here to cry or stay close to her mom's they were wrong.

"Ryan!" Gia yelled seeing her best friend

"Gia want t_ook so l_ong." Ryan said walking up to Gia

"We took Beth to class." Gia said Ryan nodded her head in understanding

"Hi everyone." Andrea said everyone said their hellos to the Woodbine's including Theo who awaken August 3rd

'Ducky you need to put your back pack in your locker." Brittany said

"Okay Mommy, come oh Ryan." Gia said

"Are you going to be okay Ryan because Mum and I need to take Theo to his class?" Tucker ask when the girls went over to the table toys

"I fine Da Gia here." Ryan said

"Alright then bye baby we love." Tucker said

"Bye baby don't forget this week half days so I'm picking you up at 1." Andrea said giving her a kiss goodbye everyone said their goodbye to the couple

"You know they remind me of you and Britt." Antonio said

"While let's hope they don't get into so much trouble I've heard some stories." Hiram said

"It would server San right all the grey hair she gave me." Maribel said making the group laugh

"Are all of them with you." a little boy playing at the Lego table ask Gia

"Yep those my peeps." Gia said nodding to her family

"That's a lot of peeps are you a shifter?" another little boy ask

"No we are Winx, I'm Gia this Ryan." Gia said

"I'm Jasper a Wizard, his name Wentworth we call him Win he is a Garwyn." Jasper said

"Good morning boys and girls ...

"That's the mor_ning song we go set." Ryan said

Both Gia and Ryan remembered when their teacher Mrs. Zoltan told them during their two day class preview that when she starts sing the morning song that means everyone comes to the rug to start class time.

"Okay we will go, bye Mama, Mommy, Peanut, Abuelita, Abuelito, Auntie Porcelain, Rae, Quinn, Wheezy, Tina, Kitty, Kennedy, Shelby, and Cassie. Uncle Ram, Lee, Puck, Blaine, Jesse, Mike, Matt, and Artie. Samara, Edna, De, Jo, Ash see you all later." Gia said holding Ryan hand and everyone said bye to them

"She's a big girl San she'll be fine." Brittany said

"I thought she would want us to stay longer." Santana said

"Like your Papá said earlier Gia and Ryan are like you and Britt. As long as they got each other they're both fine." Maribel said as the group look on as the two little girls sat beside each other still holding hands

XOXOXOXO

September 5, 2020

Everyone was over the Hummel's house after the auditorium dedication ceremony. Shelby and Cassie left Samara and Edna in NYC with the Red Mountain's since the spell was case to only make them think Gia was real the whole time. LeRoy had created a Nadnaravne for the Hummel's and Alma made them amulets. As the party was winding down the grand's pulled the Jones's and Sam aside.

"Sonora Alma are you sure this the door you want." Sam ask as they approach the Nadnaravne door

"It's okay Sam they know truth." Susan said

"Would you all take a seat?" Lars ask

"Mercedes your father has some news to share with you." Hye said as they all took a seat letting Mercedes and Sam set beside each other

"I'm a Wizard baby girl Hidden but still a Wizard so is your brother and you're a Hidden Witch." Dorian Jones said

"But how is that possible?" Mercedes ask bewilder

"Santana is your cousin by way of her mother Maribel who's my seventh cousin eight times remove. My sixth great grandfather Maureo Duárez de Mondragón was a Wizard. He had the same power as Gia." Dorian said

"It's not that hard to believe you and San are cousins." Sam said

"Sam we know how you feel about magic so you shouldn't be so shock when we tell you you're a Hidden Sorcerer. On your maternal line in fact your great grandmother Rebecca Coath born in 1915 was the only Hidden child born to Margaret and Rychard Coath." Johanna said

"We will need to tell your parents and sibling Sam but first we have a gift for you and Mercedes for all the help you've given our granddaughters and now great granddaughter." Hye said handing them the box Sam lot Mercedes open the box

"Sweet baby Jesus it this what I think it is." Mercedes said opening the box

"Yes he is." Alma said

"I'm not ready for this." Mercedes said as Sam took out the baby boy

"What's his name?" Sam ask look at the Rennyx doll

"As his parents that's up to you and Mercedes." Susan said

"I'm not naming him can't we just put him back in the box?" Mercedes ask try not looking at the golden haired baby boy with silver eye and sun kiss complexion

"No you can't put him back Mercedes once you open the box the bonding begun." Hye said

"Storm his name is Storm. Mercedes if one can't down this I will try to understand but I'm not walking away from our son. His name is Storm Doron Evans." Sam said kissing Storm forehead

"I can't." Mercedes said after kissing Storm on the forehead then walking out the room

"I'll go talk to her you both stay here and learn how to take care of Storm." Sadie Jones said going after her daughter

"So Storm Doron." Dorian said

"Yeah Storm because his eye remind me of a sky before a storm. Doron because it's close to your name and it's Hebrew for "gift". He is truly a gift how old is he?" Sam ask

"11 months." Hye said

"Is that too young to start potty training?" Sam ask making the grand's laugh and Dorian pat his back

"I understand son boys are harder to train then boys. Can I hold my grandson?" Dorian ask Sam handed Storm over

"Mercedes talk to me baby girl." Sadie said catching up with Mercedes in the guest bedroom

"How cloud you do this Ma and I can tell you and Dad knew he was in there." Mercedes said

"Yes we know, but want I didn't know was that the daughter I raises would walk away from her child." Sadie said

"Ma how will this play out in the media, not allow my fan base." Mercedes said

"Media and fan base should not be your first thoughts. Your son and the man you've love for the past nine years should be first. Mercedes for the past five years your father and I have stood back and watch you work nonstop. The whole time running away from the one man whose love you from the first moment he truly saw you for you. Those Witches up their saw the same thing and decide to help you two along." Sadie said

"Ma you don't understand I've work so hard to get where I am. How will I expel having a child by a man I'm not even married to?" Mercedes ask

"Easy marry the man I have Rev. Goodheart on speed dial and I am sure one of them can get us a backdated license." Sadie said holding on to Mercedes hand

"Ma it's not that simple I live and work in New York City, Sam lives and work here in Lima." Mercedes said

"And lucky for you six of your friends along with one of their mothers knows how to make a transpiration position. Same friend father can teleport you back and forth, your niece can create a home studio in Sam's hug house for you." Sadie said

"Ma you...

"Stop with the excuse Mercedes Aliza Jones and put your big panty on, because if you walk away from your son now I know you will regret it for the rest of your life. Now I'm going to spend some time with my new grandson, your brother and his family will be here tomorrow." Sadie said leaving Mercedes in the room alone

XOXOXOXO

October 1, 2020

The rest of the weekend in Lima was awkward for everyone. Even Dorian Jr. didn't know how to act around his sister and her friends. His wife Karen was surprise about her husband background but also about hers being an Ovïžvïo. Their children thought the idea of having a doll for a cousin was cool. Especial when they overheard their grandparents talking about a magic school near their house in VA. They beg to go to lucky for them they had family in the area Maribel sister who would help train them in magic.

The grand's didn't only have a box for Mercedes and Sam they also had two boxes for Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine who decide to wait until they open their boxes. They had a huge box for Unique and Dave who open their box inside they discover six year old twins. They curly brown hair, brown eyes and with a golden complexion they name them River Adam and Rayna Paloma Karofsky.

"Hello Sam."

"Mercedes are you okay it's two in the morning." Sam said answering the phone worried since they hadn't spoken since Storm was brought into their lives

"I'm fine you should know Storm was born at 1:30 this morning." Mercedes said after taking a sip of water

"Oh _ oh you had your Labor Dream this early." Sam said

"Yeah he was healthy." Mercedes said trying to setup more thanks goodness her condo was soundproof

"Let me guest he weight 9lbs. or more." Sam said

"10lbs. 9oz. and 18in. How did you know?" Mercedes ask

"There hasn't been and Evans born in the last hundred years under 9lbs. unless its multiples who combine weight 9lbs. or more." Sam said

"I wish you _could've told me earlier." Mercedes said yawning

"Mercedes go back to bed get some sleep okay." Sam said

"Okay have a good day Sam give Strom a kiss for me."

"You to Cedes and I will bye." Sam said

"Bye." Mercedes said hanging up the phone first

"Sam is that you." Mercedes said an hours later after feeling her mattress sink

"Yeah Cedes it's me and Storm Uncle Lee drop us off. I'm going to lay Storm with you while I fix breakfast okay." Sam said placing Storm under the cover with Mercedes

"Sam want about work?"

"I called in told them a family emergency came up, now go back to sleep." Sam said kissing both their foreheads

"Okay." Mercedes said wrapping her arms around Storm as Sam walkout the room "Hi sweet baby boy your Mami loves you very much, I'm so sorry for walking away from you. I hope one day you and your dad will forgive me. I'm not going to walk away from you again." Mercedes said began singing

' **Over in Killarney, many years ago**

 **My mother sang this song to me**

 **in tones so sweet and low**

 **Just a simple little ditty**

 **in her good old Irish way**

 **And I'd give the world if I could hear**

 **her sing that song this day**

 **Toora, loora, loora, Toora, loora, li**

 **Toora, loora, loora Hush, now, don't you cry**

 **Toora, loora, loora, Toora, loora, li**

 **Toora, loora, loora, it's an Irish lullaby**

 **Often in dreams I wander to that cot again**

 **I feel her arms a-hugging me**

 **As when she held me then**

 **And I hear her voice a-humming to me**

 **As in days of yore**

 **When she would rock me fast asleep**

 **Outside the cabin door.**

 **Toora, loora, loora, Toora, loora, li**

 **Toora, loora, loora Hush, now, don't you cry**

 **Toora, loora, loora, Toora, loora, li**

 **Toora, loora, loora, that's an Irish lullaby'**

After breakfast Mercedes knew she needed to make the next step. "Um Sam we need to talk."

"I know now that Storm was born you would like visitation rights he can spend...

"No Sam it's not just that we need to talk about us." Mercedes said

"If we are going to talk then I think we should put Storm in another room." Sam said Mercedes who still had Storm in her arms put him back in his car seat in her bedroom and turned on the Christian music station

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Sam ask as they sit on the sofa

"First I'm sorry for walking away...

"I know you where sacred of being a mother...

"No Sam I'm sorry for walking away the first time in high school after I graduated you wanted to try long distain and I didn't. By the time I work up the confidence to known I wanted you as my man I got the world tour with Beyoncé. It brought up bad memory of you cheating on me and I couldn't go there again. So I stop it before it even had a chance to start, and ever since I have been running." Mercedes said fight back tears

"So have I Mercedes the last longest relationship I've had after you is Rachel which lasted two semester. Afterwards I realize no matter who I dated they still wouldn't be the woman I love because my heart always belong to you." Sam said reaching over and wrapping his arms around Mercedes

"I still and always love you Sam but where do we go from here." Mercedes said

"We could start dating again or just cut to the chance and get married." Sam said

"Sam we can't get married this quick." Mercedes said whipping away tears

"Oh yes we can your Ma has Rev. Long on speed dial. The gang been planning a surprise wedding for us Gia let it spilt out in a ZippDriver game." Sam said

"Have you told anyone beside me you're the owner of IAM. Games?" Mercedes had to ask Sam

Everyone had known he went to OSU Lima Campus graduated with a degrees in Education and Music. Mercedes was the only one who knew he went to Rhodes State College graduated with a degree in Digital Media Technology.

"No just you and my family and that's only because they work for me." Sam said

"How did they take the whole Witch thing?" Mercedes ask

"Surprisingly well my Mom even remembered some of her cousins in Kansas, and Texas doing some worried stuff when they were kids. Come to find out their Warit Cougars Shifter and Witches we are having Thanksgiving with them this year." Sam said

"That's great Sam I know my nieces and nephews are having a great time studying with." Mercedes said

"Now stop stealing Mercedes want is our next step?" Sam ask

"Well, I haven't be ask out on a date or been proposed to yet ...

"Mercedes since the day you and Rachel ask me to prom I've found a place in my heart for you. That place has grown bigger since that day and change from friendship to love. You are my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. You are the mother of my son and I hope many children to come. I ask your parents seven years ago for permission to marry they gave me their blessing." Sam said down on his knees removing the necklace form around his neck he has been wearing since Storm came into their lives. "This ring belong to my great great-grandmother Margaret Coath née Caomhánach I've been waiting seven years to give it to you. Mercedes Aliza Jones will you marry me?"

"Yes yes." Mercedes said kissing Sam

It took less than three hours to plan everything out after talking with their families first. A press release to announce the birth of Storm to Singer Mercedes Jones and her husband Sam Even who will be celebrating their first anniversary on October the fifth. Meanwhile Rachel De'Knox cousin let everyone hideout at his gated Long Island Mansion.

October 5, 2020

"Auntie Wheezy are you giving Uncle Sam your V card today?" Gia ask in her flower girl dress that match Beth and Mercedes nieces Carina and India, who were also flower girls,

"Satan," Mercedes said

"Hey I didn't say anything." Santana said in her defiance fixing her bridesmaid dress

"No, it was Puck." Kurt said fixing his man of honor tux

"Get over it Mercedes after this weekend no one will talk about your V card again." Quinn said fixing her hair

"Your right." Mercedes said

"So are you Auntie Wheezy?" Gia ask

"Yes I am."

"Aww man I wanted to see Uncle Sam blue balls. You think he broth them here?" Gia ask leaving the adults in the dressing room in a state of shock

"Gia who told you about blue balls?" Rachel ask being the first to come to her senses

"Uncle Puck uncle Sam has blue balls I want to see them." Gia said

"Q your husband is going to dead tonight." Santana said

"No San leave him to me, Rae do you have that spell down yet?" Quinn ask

"The Chasity spell yes." Rachel said

"Good it seem my husband needs to be punish we will see who has blue balls." Quinn making everyone laugh

XOXOXOXO

October 31, 2020

"Hi Daddy." Beth said

"Hi Beth are Mamma and Mutti screaming to loud?" LeRoy ask

"No it excited about my first Samhain tonight everyone at school was talking about it yesterday." Beth said

"I know where going to my mom's house since it's in the middle of the US." LeRoy said to speak about his mother house that resemble a hotel in Lebanon, KS

"Daddy is it really true that Samara going to be more powerful because she born on Samhain?" Beth ask

"Yes most of the magical being born on High Holiday are powerful, pulse this is a blue moon the second full moon of the month so Samara will be very powerful." LeRoy said

Then screaming stop at 3am Hiram and Rachel came out the room five minutes later. Samara Helena Corcoran-July 5lbs. 8oz. 12in. born with a quick yell just like her big sister Beth.

XOXOXOXO

November 11, 2020

"Auntie Ash I'm going to be a big sister." Gia said when her grandparents and aunt come into the waiting room

"We know Ducky." Ashley said hugging Gia missing her little niece at least she spent the summer with them in the Netherlands and

"Mommy water break in the bed we were sleeping. Mama clean everything up and we had to take group shower." Gia said making faces

"Now that's a picture I wish I could have." Rachel said holding De

"I know girl." Mercedes said with Storm in her arms

"They back their long time." Gia said

"Sometimes babies take their time." Alma said

"Eight hour with Storm." Mercedes said

"Nine and a half with Brittany." Whitney said

"Tell me about it ten." Rachel said

"Sixteen with my Antonio and twenty with my Tomas." Alma said

"Twenty two with Rachel." Shelby said

"Twenty seven with my Pierce," Hye said

"Santana forty-eight hour and eight minutes that child been stubborn since the day she was born." Mirabel said

"Preach." Artie shouted from his spot in the waiting room

"No Quinn their not out yet." Kurt said into the phone "Don't worry we will call you."

"Did we miss it?" Sugar ask coming in the room with Joe, Kitty and Matt

"No nothing yet." Jesse said

"Good I have to go back for Unique and Dave." Sugar walking out the room

"So how are you liking the bi-state living." Joe ask Sam

"It's getting better thank god where in the same time zone otherwise I'll be late for work every morning." Sam said it was becoming hard for him to leave his wife side in the morning

"Look at Blaine." Matt said they turned to look at their sleeping friend

"Let sleep De getting her first tooth kept him up the pass two nights." Kurt said yawning

"Why didn't you tell me I have a potion for that even the grand's approve it?" Rachel said she finally got all her powers on Halloween

"Hey guys any news," Dave said as he Unique and Sugar walk in

"No nothing yet," Mike said

"Hey guys I have someone who wants to meet his big sister." Santana said walking into the room

"Peanut here Mama he's here." Gia said running over to Santana Antonio pick Gia up show she could she her brother

"Yes, Ducky he is all 8lbs. 8oz. and 18in. of him." Santana said proudly

"What his name mi'ja?" Maribel ask

"While Ducky named him so Ducky tell everyone Peanut name." Santana said

"His name is Augustijn Xavier Lopez-Pierce after Abuelito and Hal-abeoji." Gia said

"San you can go back now only two visitors at a time." Reef said

"Come on Gia lets go see Mommy." Santana said Gia held on to Santana scrubs as they walk to Brittany room

"Hey Britt I brought your favorite duck and peanut." Santana said as they walk into the room

"Hi Mommy I'm a big sister like you now." Gia said as Santana place Augustijn in Brittany arms

"Yes you are Ducky." Brittany said as Santana pick up Gia and they got on the bed

"Who would've thought Britt seven years ago we would be married with two kids." Santana said

"Everyone in Glee San, Brittana was always endgame." Brittany said

"Like Samcedes Mama." Gia said backing Brittany up

"Yep like Samcedes and just like we did with Klaine don't think for one minute Quinn, Rachel and Sugar wouldn't have given us a surprise wedding and Sue would've help them." Brittany said

"I still get scared of her being vice president of the country." Santana said

"Will thanks to her Cheerleading is now recognize as a sport so universities and colleges now scholarships. Professional Cheerleader finally are get paid for their work. Also more Performing Arts schools in ruler areas. Let's not forget she's the first politician to give actually funding to education. "Brittany said

"Yes she has done all that." Santana said

"And she give me spy toys to play with." Gia said

"Yes she dose ...

"Awwww" Augustijn cried out

"Someone hungry." Santana said

"Mommy Peanut need boobies now, it okay Peanut Mommy and Mama got big boobies with let's of yummy milk." Gia said as Brittany prepare to feed Augustijn "Mama Peanut has your eyes."

True enough the little blonde boy had brown eyes and Brittany complexion. Their children were truly a mixture of the two of them. Reef took a quick picture not wanting to disturb the family and sent it to all their family members. Aww was heard in the waiting after everyone check there phone.

XOXOXOXO

Hilo – Fairy for great-grandpa

Paulriano O'Que - Demetrius Joyette

Sadakye O'Que - Jordin Sparks

Anything is Possible - Cherry Jam

Warit - half fairy/half shifter

Garwyn – half Gargoyles/half Wizard

Ovïžvïo a human who can mate with magical beings

Toora Loora Loora - Kate Smith


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is for kutee birthday week.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors I need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wedding Gift Cha 13

Epilogue

Monday, February 20, 2034

Today is Gia 18th birthday, their 19th Wedding Anniversary, and Presidents' Day this year and they –Brittany and Kurt - planned a huge party in Ayleriin with all their friends and family. The family has grown greatly in the last fourteen years. Beside Gia and Augustijn Xavier now 13, the Lopez-Pierce family has added two more children thanks to the grand's boxes. A daughter Hye Alma is 9, and a son Pedro Johann is 5.

Blaine and Kurt decided to wait to open their boxes like Santana and Brittany they already had De. When they did open the first box reviling, a two-year-old daughter they named Marilyn Ethel now 7. Then four years ago they open the second box inside were newborn twin sons they name Burt Hal and Rodger Hart, who are now 3.

Like Unique and Dave with River and Rayna, their Labor Dreams was an extraordinary experience. Reef and Lucas gave them a heads up, but Gia was the one who ended up surprising Unique and Dave the most. She made her Auntie Unique produce breastmilk for River and Rayna as a birthday/Christmas present.

As for the others besides Jonah Lucas and Asher Samuel now 13 Quinn and Puck have a 6-year-old daughter Olivia Grace. Tina and Artie finally got married when Tina was four months pregnant with their oldest daughter Drusilla Mackenzie now 11. They also have two sons Nicholas Arthur 7, and Alexander Reuben 3 and daughter Lillian Esme 1. Mercedes and Sam found a way to balances their personal life with their careers. Sam and their sons Storm Doron now 13, Peter Dwight 8, and Gideon Demarcus 2 would join Mercedes on tour.

Kennedy and Mike have two sons Garrett Steven is 10 and Connor Timothy is 4. Sugar and Joe have two daughters Savannah Gabriella is 12, and Clarissa Sophia is 5, along with 8-year-old son Job Alessandro. The Rutherford Kitty and Matt have three sons Emmet Nari is 11, Patrick William is 5, and Zachary Thomas is 2 and 8-year-old daughter Sofia Victoria. Marley and Jake have a daughter Olivia Rose 9 and a son Elijah Christopher 5.

Although no one was prepared for Rachel and Jesse, six children. Who reminded the original Unholy Trinity of themselves with a more twisted minds, and double the trouble. The oldest is Tony Barak 11, Emmy Jordana 7, triplets Golden Derora, Saga Hannah, Gram Benjamin 5, and baby Oscar Isaac 1.

Looking back over their lives Santana and Brittany wouldn't change a thing. Thanks to Rachel and Athysheba they got to experience life with Gia in her first three years. Although nothing could've prepared them for the last fourteen. Life has truly been interesting with their little Winx and her friends. Especially at school between the normal homework and science projects. They also had magical lessons to deal with and magical pranks.

Flashback

November 22, 2024

"Beth what's going on?" Brittany asks coming into the Corcoran-July house

"We should wait for everyone to get here Britt before I release them," Beth said as Shelby and Cassie look over at a frozen 10-year-old Samara, 8-year-old Gia, and Ryan with the Woodbine's

"That should be Santana now," Shelby said when the door bell rang

"I'll get it, Shell," Cassie said trying to figure out what the three little girls did now

"Hi, Cassie how are you doing?" Gene McKnight said

"Hey Gene I'm good, I should've expected Cali was involved in this too since Gia and Ryan are in it too," Cassie said looking at 9-year-old Cali

"What did the four of you do this time?" Allen McKnight asks his youngest daughter as they join the others in the living room

"Oh, you will know soon." 13-year-old Rowan said as they joined the others in the living room

It took fifteen minutes for everyone to get there, but Beth had brought involved to her home. Everyone now included Santana, Hiram, LeRoy, Alma, Athysheba and an unfrozen Samara, Gia, and Ryan.

"I'm glad everyone could make it on such short notice, but something happens at school today. That I think all of you should know about, so which one of you Horsemen would like to speak first?" Beth asks looking at Samara, Cali, Gia and Ryan also known as the Horsemen because of the movie 'Now You See Me.'

"What is your evidence that it was us?" Samara ask

"One whoever pulled this off had a magical blocker or cloak. Secondly they had to know a detail school schedule and building plan of the school." Beth said

"Not to mention mechanical skills," Rowan said she had stared at Jester last year and was in the same classes as Beth, Lilith, and Arches

"And the ability to move everything into the school unnoticed," Beth said, "So just give it up before Rowan and I go to the school board or Abuela use her truth amulet on you."

"We did it," Ryan said quietly

"We were just so feed up with Farrah and her cronies always picking with mortal kids," Gia said

"You're my sister Beth, and they have no business calling you nothing but your name," Samara said

"They ask for my help," Cali said

"What has Farrah Ragman been calling you Beth?" Cassie asks having met Farrah and her cronies before

"Mundane, Muggle, Squib, and Rojenljiv…

"She called you Rojenljiv!" LeRoy said standing up interrupting Rowan

"Last month Daddy so I couldn't let her continue to get away with it," Samara said

"So we planted a series of pranks on them," Cali said

"The last one involved colored itching powder in their seventh-period class that I TA in," Beth said

"But you only TA on Monday thru Thursday you weren't supposed to be in there today," Gia said

"Yes I know but since the holiday is coming up, I was there and do you know what happened?' Beth ask

"You had to take a shower with BoNyx," Cali said knowing that was the only way to get the powder off

"Yes, but not only that since you can't wear anything when using BoNyx. I had to remove my amulet, and someone stole it, now everyone in school knows I'm Ovïžvïo." Beth stated

"Beth I can get your amulet back I put a return to maker spell on all my amulet's and charms," Alma said

"Thank you Abuela but that's not all because I started ovulation yesterday I can't return to school until after Winter Break," Beth said

"Beth Winter Break doesn't start until December 13th," Shelby said

"It wasn't just the students sniffing after her Aunt Shelby some of the staff too. Dean Hampton though it would be best for all if Beth stayed home until everything dead down, and she gets a new amulet." Rowan said

"Beth what about your Midterm exams?" Hiram ask

"Dean Hampton spoke with Dean Firestorm at Magistrate Perp, our sister school in Esbon, KS. I can take my exams there if it's okay with you all and I stay with Makha." Beth said

"Of course you can stay with me," Athysheba said

"I won't lie to you girls I do agree that Farrah and her cronies probably got want they desired. That's the only reasons why I won't turn you into the school for discipline actions. I also know Beth wasn't the only innocent bystander to get caught in the crossfire of your pranks, for that reason you will be seriously punished. Alma, they're all yours." Cassie said, and all the other parents agreed

Over the next four weekends and all of Winter Break the Horsemen spent time with one of the grand's. They learned many lessons the most important was not to let a bystander get hurt by their action especially a family. They also learned not to cross the grand's because those people are crazy. Alma also got Beth amulet back from one of Farrah cronies Katie Collies who learned never to take want isn't hers by having black and white poke a dots hands for a month. It was a side effect of the spell.

XOXOXOXO

Gia is going to Yale in the Fall to study Medicine with best friend, Ryan. Who finally found her voice in a 7th-grade debate about Dark Magical Being Decedents studying in White Magical Being Schools Ryan also 18 will be studying Law. Everyone thought the two little girls where going to end up dating but then everything changes one year.

Flashback

August 31, 2029

"Hey, Gia I didn't know you where coming to the show today," Rachel said when 13-year-old Gia came into her dressing room

"Oh, Auntie Rae," Gia said fighting back her tears

"Gia what wrong," Rachel said getting out of her seat going to move Gia to the couch

"I need _ your help," Gia said

"Help with what Gia?" Rachel asks getting more concerned

"Something _wrong _with me," Gia said no longer to hold back the tears

"What's wrong Gia," Rachel asks hoping Gia wasn't into much trouble

"I'm _ I'm

"You're what Gia you're scaring me," Rachel said

"I'm straight _Auntie Rae _why I'm I straight," Gia said crying into Rachel's shoulders

"Oh," Rachel said fighting back laughter

"Oh _ there is no Oh _ Auntie Rae. How I'm, I _ going to tell my moms?" Gia ask

"Its okay Gia, your moms, love you no matter want you are," Rachel said

"How did you _ tell your parents?" Gia ask

"While I'm bisexual Gia I fall for the person, not the sex. As for you being straight how do you know for sure?" Rachel asks grabbing a tissue and cleaning up Gia face

"These twins Wind Fairies Makani and Niyol Võiksija _ started at Jester this Monday _ they are identical _ but Ryan and I can tell them apart. I started to have _ feels for Niyol he is so handsome Auntie Rae _ they have dark brow hair, olive complexion, 5"6 and blue eyes you can stare at all day." Gia said then got quiet

"Gia look at me and tell me everything." Rachel knowing there is more

"So I start noticing everything about him _ like how he part his hair on the left side _ spin his pen when he's nervous. How he looks in his jump shorts _ things like that and more. Today _ he asks me out on a group date _ next Friday _ Oh when he touch my hand _ my heart started to beep faster." Gia said

"What did you say?" Rachel ask

"I told him I need to ask my moms first _ then I went to get Ryan. She was in the library _ her face was so pale I ask her what happen. Ryan told me Makani _ ask her out on a group date too and then she started crying. That's when I took her to an empty _ classroom after talking about us being a couple. We decided _ kiss to see if we had any feels _ for each other. We were both _ nervous but after kissing we felt _ nothing romantic for each other. I love Ryan _ I will do anything for her _ I'm not in love with her thou Auntie Rae _ that hurt so much." Gia said through tears

"Its going to be okay Gia I'll call your moms and tell them you're staying with me tonight. Then tomorrow you and I can tell your moms that your straight and have been asking out by your crush Niyol." Rachel said

"But they _ are going to be so hurt," Gia said

"No they won't even your Mom Brittany is bisexual Gia they will understand. Now you wanting to date that's going to take them longer to decided on." Rachel said patting Gia back

"No, they won't _ Mommy and Mrs. W have been _ plan our wedding _ since we were kids. Ryan and I found _ the wedding book." Gia said

"Then we will tell Britt you can still have that wedding it will just be a double wedding. Who knows the four of you may still be together." Rachel said

Rachel was right five years later both girls where still with the Twins Makani and Niyol Võiksija, who where going to UConn in the Fall.

XOXOXOXO

As for the rest of the family, it's been one rollercoaster ride after another. Ashley Pierce graduated from McKinley with honors and graduated from NYU. Now she's the most sort after producer and song writer in the world. The thirty-one-year-old is married to Video Producer and Wizard Pharrell Wilkerson they have a three-year-old son Lars. The first project the couple work on together recently came to light.

September 20, 2032

"If you haven't heard the news new Emmy Award winner Beth Noel isn't the first award winner in her family. No, in fact, the young actress can go to her big sister and EGOT alumni Rachel Berry for advice. Then there is always their mother's award-winning stage and screen producers and directors Shelby and Cassandra Corcoran-July." Nischelle Turner said on ET

"But what's on everyone mind Nischelle is why so much secrecy and who release the video." Kevin Frazier said

"While no word has come from Noel camp but one look at this family video speaks volumes for how talented her family and friends of her family are. All you have to do is watch the video for yourself." Nischelle said just as the music video started

( **Beth** / _Gia_ / River)

( _ **Samara/Eden/Storm/Peter/Augustijn/Hye/Patti/Marilyn/ Tony/Emmy/Jonah/Asher/ Rayna /Drusilla /Nicholas /Savannah/Job/Garrett/Emmet/Sofia/Lillian/Olivia**_ )

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 **Guess this means you're sorry**

 **You're standing at my door**

 **Guess this means you take back**

 **All you said before**

 **Like how much you wanted anyone but me**

 **Said you'd never come back**

 **But here you are again**

 _ **'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

 _ **Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

 _ **You got a piece of me and honestly**_

 _ **My life**_ **(my life)** _ **would suck**_ **(would suck)** _ **without you**_

 _Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

 _Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

 _ **'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

 _ **Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

 _ **You got a piece of me and honestly**_

 _ **My life(my life) would suck (would suck)without you**_

 _Being with you is so dysfunctional_

 _I really shouldn't miss you_

 _ **But I can't let you go**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 _ **Lalalalala...**_

 _ **'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah**_

 _ **Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

 _ **You got a piece of me and honestly**_

 _ **My life**_ **(my life)** _ **would suck**_ **(would suck)** _ **without you**_

 _ **'Cause we belong together now**_ **(together now)** _ **, yeah**_

 _ **Forever united here somehow**_ **(somehow)** _ **, yeah**_

 _ **You got a piece of me and honestly**_

 _ **My life**_ **(my life)** _ **would suck**_ **(would suck)** _ **without you**_ "

"That sure dose speak volumes Nischelle by the date the video was shoot ..." Kevin said

"This just in Kevin form Beth Noel PR Agency

" _First let me say I'm sorry some of my fans feel betrayed I choose to keep my personal life away from them. I wanted to make it in this business on my own and not riding on my family name. As for the video, I am deeply saddened to say someone broke into the home of a family members Ashley and Pharrell Wilkerson and stole it. The video was shot five years ago the other kids are indeed my younger sisters and members of my extended family. My family and I thank you for all the encouraging words and ask that the media leaves the other kids alone._

 _Thank You All_

 _Best Wishes_

 _Bethany Corcoran-July aka Beth Noel.'_

"Well, ladies and gentleman now you heard the conformation Beth Noel is indeed Bethany Corcoran-July. I have say after reading her side to the story I commend her for making it in this industry on her own." Nischelle said

"I would too I also would like to know who the drummer in the video." Kevin said

It had taken months for the media to slow down only after the obsessed fan was caught did they let up. Although since they didn't know who else to contact Beth agent Kitty got a lot of offers for all the kids but especially 13 Gia and 14 Samara the drummer.

XOXOXOXO

But today everyone was together at Ayleriin ballroom celebrating the life and love of two families that is a part of their big family. The Lopez-Pierce's and the Hummel's additional the one special Wedding Gift

Gia Khaleesi Lopez-Pierce.

XOXOXOXO

Muggle, Squib – Harry Potter

Rojenljiv – highly derogatory magical word for nonmagical in a family of magical

BoNyx - Vicks VapoRub

Makani and Niyol Võiksija - Brandon Beemer

My life would suck without you - Glee Cast

Ten Year Old Girl Own The Drums – YouTube


End file.
